The Thief and his Willow
by SasatheShy
Summary: After being Lord Zorc's attendant for four long years, Bakura is awarded with a slave of his own, to use as he pleases. But when he discovers her secret, how long can he keep it from Zorc? COMPLETE! TBXRB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, nor do I make a profit off the writing of this fanfiction. :)**

**Story Summary: **_**In the land of Kumal, human lives are run by powerful, immortal Lords. Many Lords are good, but there are few that are evil. The worst of them all, is the Dark Lord Zorc, who runs a slave trade underground. **_

_**Bakura, a skilled human in the ways of thievery, is the first human ever able to sneak deep into Zorc's lair. When Zorc discovers him, the Dark Lord makes a deal with Bakura in order for Bakura to stay alive: Bakura accepts, becoming Zorc's top attendant. **_

_**Bakura has been an extremely good attendant to Zorc, so Zorc decides to reward him with a young, beautiful slave girl. Bakura accepts the slave girl, but what will he do when he discovers the slave's true identity? And how long can he keep the slave's secret from his master, Zorc? **_

_**-**_

**The Thief and his Willow**

**Prologue: The Land of Kumal**

_**-**_

There is a land, hidden deep in the sands of a dry, vast desert. Not many know about the land's existence, for not many wish to be involved with its cruel, wretched ways of living. This is the Land of Kumal.

Kumal is separated into three major cities: Dire, Hamet, and Amtine. Each of the three cities are ran through a series of business and law. However, each city represents their own living structures and each city has their own sets of rules. But for the most part, Dire, Hamet, and Amtine all share in equality in economics.

In the land of Kumal, money is everything, so citizens become savages.

Dire, the poorest city, consists mainly of scavengers and those who cannot care for themselves. In Dire, strong-built street rats are chosen to become slaves for people of higher class (those who mostly live in Hamet and Amtine.) As men are forced into hard labor, many women are chosen as playmates for overly rich Lords and high-class citizens. Of course, pretty young lads can be taken in as prey, as well, but most people of Kumal find homosexual 'love' sinful and disgusting.

Hamet, the middle-class city, consists of citizens in both upper and lower class. Hamet, as most say, seems to be the most civilized of the three cities, with the lowest death and slave rate. Hamet is also the cleanest city of the three, and most residents living there get along well with one another, capable of walking streets without being mobbed, imprisoned, or taken as slaves.

Amtine, the final of the three cities, is specifically classified as the 'Mighty City.' Consisting mainly of upper class, Amtine is the cleanest, yet most wretched of the cities. And it is most wretched, for it has the highest slave rate out of all cities combined. Slave trading is ever popular in Amtine, as is law. If any disobey law, they will suffer from death, or worse, enslavement.

No one is safe in the land of Kumal. No human, for that matter.

To one, Kumal may seem like a civilized land. Those who do not uphold to the law must be punished. Right? But should punishment for a crime really be so torturous and vile? Humans believe so, and they believe every word of those who control them. _The Lords._

Who are the Lords? No human truly knows. Some refer to them as Government, specifically chosen to run Kumal by rules chosen to keep the land under control. Others call them Gods, put on land to help keep a certain peace to keep the world at bay. And others, others see the Lords as nothing more but Demons, there to cause pain and suffering to each and every human born.

The Lords of Kumal all have their own specific ways of running. Every Lord has individual identities. Many of the Lords of Kumal are generous, to a point, and are kind to the humans. Others, however, are devilishly evil, finding torturing humans as a pleasurable entertainment. But of all Lords, there is only one as dark as night, only one who finds the human race to be nothing but vile, grotesque scum.

He is Lord Zorc, Master of Darkness.

Not many humans have the pleasure of meeting Zorc. Out of all the Lords, he is the hardest to please, and the hardest to read. He tends to sit alone, only calling in human slaves, all women, to dance and entertain him. And on occasion, Zorc loves to sit and watch lovely human females go at each other, groping and licking at another's soft, pale skin.

That is all Zorc likes about the human race. Its lovely females. Zorc only wished he could seduce them, but he was much different from them.

All who saw Zorc feared him.

And they knew they should.

Zorc was a monster.

However, not all humans, according to Zorc, knew fear. Not all humans show signs of weakness. There are many brave, courageous, and talented humans.

But Zorc only met one. A young man: Bakura, Master of Thievery.

One late night, Bakura had snuck his way into Zorc's lair, the first human capable of doing so. Bakura had planned on rummaging through Zorc's many goods, for Bakura was a thief. He raised his self, has killed many, and has survived. But the moment he forced his way into the lair of Zorc was the final moment of his thieving lifestyle.

Zorc threatened Bakura's life, but Zorc found Bakura to be an interesting human, so he kept the young thief alive.

And Bakura, surrendering to Zorc's horrifying threats of killing him, sadly accepted his new fate as Zorc's attendant. And has been so for four long years.

Kumal is a land of opportunity. Kumal is a land of terror and harsh laws. But in this land of fortune, the ex-thief, Bakura, will be given a fragile gift, a gift that no other could possibly take better caring of.

Bakura is gifted his destiny.

And he had Zorc to thank.

-Prologue End-

Stay tuned for Chapter One


	2. A Thief's Fate

**The Thief and his Willow**

**Chapter One: A Thief's Fate**

-

The city of Amtine blew cool air one bustling night, with the arrival of many new slaves for the Dark Lord Zorc. A line of many beautiful women, all standing with their heads bowed, their shoulders slumped. All wore different clothing, many beautiful long gowns or robes showing off their chubby to bony thighs and curves. But each woman wore beautiful silk cloth provided for them to make quite an appearance when they'd face their new owner.

No woman was to see him wearing rags over their bodies, nor dirt on their faces. They were to be properly freshened and polished. _What perfect pets_.

And the man in charge of making sure each and every woman was perfect -- Bakura. He stood there, examining each woman thoroughly, only nodding his head at the ones fit on giving the 'Master' a visit in his chambers.

A man stood behind Bakura, leaning with crossed arms against a cold, dark wall. He was the slave trader, a gruesome man with missing teeth. But Bakura was used to seeing the bastard's smutty face, forced to see it once a week. But Bakura has seen far worse.

The man grew impatient with Bakura's pacing. "Well?"

Bakura stops pacing. He turns to the man, sneering at him. He turns back to the ladies, eyeing each again, wanting to make sure he did a perfect job. Though, he always did.

He was still alive. That was proof enough.

"You've done a fine job this time," Bakura said. He steps up to a short brunette. "You, what's your name?"

The young lady looks up at Bakura in shock. Slaves were not allowed to speak to anyone but their masters. But when her slave trader nods her his approval, she gently answers. "M--Mallie."

"Mallie?" Bakura lifts her head, staring deep into her dark, purple eyes. "Aren't you a bit young to be a slave? How old are you?"

"I--I am fifteen, sir."

"Fifteen?"

Bakura growls. He turns to the slave trader, his eyes shrinking in disgust. "Fifteen?"

And the slave trader shrugs. "I don't ask for ages. If they're cute and well-equipped, I accept."

Grumbling under his breath, Bakura takes Mallie by her arm, forcing her to sit at the ground beside him. "She's too young. I'll take her, but not as Zorc's sex slave. She'll work in the kitchens." And Bakura could hear Mallie's soft 'thank you' escape her breath. He only snorted, continuing his job.

He walks over to a lovely blonde next. Her skin was pale white, and she had beautiful gray eyes. "You, how old are you?"

She answers him. She's twenty. Bakura nods. "She'll do. I'll also take that redhead and the one with the very long hair. The rest can go."

The slave trader rubs his hands greedily together. "Tell your Lord that it's always a pleasure doing business with him."

"Whatever," Bakura grumbles. He pays the slave trader fully before forcing the slaves he purchased to follow him.

--

Barker's Bar was nearly empty that night.

Good.

Bakura needed a long break. The day had been overly long, it seemed. Very busy. Again, his Master, Zorc, was pleased with the new arrivals, thanking Bakura for his excellent service. And every time, Bakura would bow his head before being excused for the remainder of the day, until the next.

And after every day finished, Bakura was always in desperate need of alcohol. Drowning his sorrows in sake would brighten his mood.

He hated his life.

Once, he had been the best thief known to man. Man had feared him. He used to work alone, depending on his quick and cunning skills to get him out of sticky situations. He never got caught. That is, until he decided one day to try stealing Lord Zorc's valuables. Bakura had heard of the Dark Lord through many individual citizens, even though no man has ever seen Zorc's face.

Many women have, but no men.

Bakura was the first. He regretted it. Now, he served Zorc as Zorc's official slave attendant. Yes, Bakura chose Zorc's slaves. What joy! Bakura once had a heart made of black, but after taking this job, he knew he felt sorry for most of the slave women, especially those of a younger generation. He knew he could not protect them all. The young Mallie got off lucky: one of thousands. Bakura tried not to think of what his mighty 'Master' did to most of the girls. He knew his master could not fuck them. He was a giant -- he'd split a girl in two if he dared go between one's legs.

At least that'd never happen to them.

Sitting at the bar, Bakura is greeted by Barker, the bar's owner. He was wiping a glass clean when he notices Bakura's gloomy form, slumping tiredly over the counter. "The usual?"

"Yes," Bakura nods. "But double it."

"Rough day, I take it?"

Bakura sighs. He brushes back his wild white hair, revealing tired violet-grey eyes. "Every day is rough."

Barker sets a double glass of sake in front of Bakura, watching Bakura swipe the glass and clean it in one gulp.

"Another," Bakura tosses Barker the glass. Barker satisfies, filling Bakura's glass near full with more of the strong sake beverage.

Setting the drink in front of Bakura, Barker's eyes lift to the ringing bell, indicating another customer. His eyes locked onto three men, two standing like bodyguards around the one man standing in the middle. He had dark jet hair, falling smooth to his shoulders. And his eyes, dark as night. His skin nearly as dark and tan as Bakura's own.

"Don't look now," Barker whispers. "But here comes your favorite person."

Turning his head, Bakura sneers at the man he's learned to distaste. And when the man spots him, Bakura moves his attention down on his half-empty glass.

Barker shakes his head. "Told you not to look."

Bakura rolls his eyes at Barker's remark, wishing to just shoot himself at the sound of his worst enemy's oncoming footsteps.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bakura," snickers the man as he leans against the bar counter. "How's business, ol' Thief King."

"What do you want, Jalal?" Bakura asks, obviously allowing the temper in his tone to shine.

Jalal snickers in his throat. "Just giving you a greeting. Is that so terrible?"

'_Yes, now get the fuck away from me!'_ Of course, Bakura never shouted anything rational to Jalal, for Jalal was one of the top slave traders in all of Kumal, banking and selling millions of slaves from all three cities. And he sold most of his slaves to Zorc, making him one of Zorc's finest tradesmen, even if the two have never met eye to eye. Bakura knew if he dare insult or ruin Jalal's reputation with Zorc, Zorc would be very, very pissed.

Barker, noticing Bakura's agitated frown, decides to lean Jalal on to a new topic. "Are you just going to sit in my bar for no reason, or do you plan on ordering something?"

Jalal sits beside Bakura, and his two bodyguard buddies sit, as well. One takes a seat next to Jalal, the shorter with wild orange hair and hazel eyes. The other, a large, dark man with brown eyes, takes a seat beside Bakura. Jalal smiles at Barker. "I think I'll have what my good friend, Bakura, is having."

"Fine." Barker nods and gets Jalal's order. His two 'buddies' each ordering stronger drinks, ones not even Bakura could handle.

Chugging his drink, Jalal sets his glass down before looking back at Bakura. Bakura felt trapped, like a mouse surrounded by three starving cats. Irritated, Bakura moans a "What?" as he stomps his fist into the bar counter. Jalal's eyes grow fiercer, glowing dangerously at Bakura. He sneers, ordering Barker to get him another drink.

"I have new slaves coming in tomorrow," Jalal said. "As you already know. But my question I want to ask you, is the chance if I could possibly…"

"You already know that Zorc sees no one besides me and his slaves," answers Bakura. He turns, smirking at Jalal. "He'll never see you, so get over it."

It is true. For a long few years, Jalal has been on the desperate urge of discovering Zorc's identity. Yes, Jalal has seen the faces of many Lords, including Basat, a very large, ugly Lord with a taste for largely made bowls of fresh greens: a vegetarian Lord. But Zorc, Zorc, as all new, was something special. But Jalal was not letting out more than he craved, for in truth, Jalal was an extremely evil man.

He has always wanted to be immortal, Jalal. He has dreamed it, dreamed of ruling and being best of the best. And he wanted Zorc's job, for Zorc was the best.

Snorting, Jalal stands to his feet, throwing down a few coins before storming out. His two men following close behind.

Barker shakes his head, gathering the coins, a few short, that Jalal had left for him. "That man never learns."

Smirking, Bakura takes down one final glass before paying Barker full pay. "And he never will. See you tomorrow."

-Chapter One End-

Do not worry, folks. The excitement and romance is coming! I know this started out slow, but I wanted to introduce Bakura well, and Jalal also. Stay tuned for chapter two!


	3. A Willow's Fate

**The Thief and his Willow**

**Hello readers! Well if things go well, I will do what I can to update at least one chapter every week! That is my promise, but only if I get reviews wanting more. I've written up to chapter 3 so far! And I'm working on chapter 4! So please read and review! Here's chapter two!**

**Chapter Two: A Willow's Fate**

-

With key in hand, Bakura enters Zorc's sanctuary, a cold, damp dungeon surrounded by lit candles. Yellowy wax dripped, leaving patterns on the floor. And the stone walls were stained with dry dirt, paint, and candle wax. The place was very unsatisfactory, but Zorc loved the darkness, and the business he ran was sanctioned underground.

When Bakura became Zorc's attendant, he had been given a special key that allows him, and only him into Zorc's sanctuary. Bakura thanked Zorc generously, after hearing Zorc's ranting about not wanting Bakura to 'sneak' in and out. Still, Bakura was capable of sneaking around. Zorc still does not know the secret as to how Bakura made his way deep, deep into Zorc's lair that one fine night, when Bakura became Zorc's attendant. And Bakura would never reveal his secret. Luckily for him, Zorc never forced him to give it. Bakura assumed Zorc did not ask, for Zorc found Bakura intriguing. After all, Bakura was once the greatest thief alive -- and still may be.

Perhaps that is why Bakura lived.

Bakura knew he was grateful. Sure, there have been times he'd though of escaping, running far, far away. But like all men, he feared Zorc. But Bakura knew and understood that if he dared leave, Zorc would haunt his mind, haunt him in his dreams. He feared a monster he was not even sure has ever left the safety of the dark dungeon Zorc called home. And Bakura never admitted out loud that he feared Zorc. That'd be cowardly.

Instead, Bakura worked hard for Zorc, brining slaves in every other day or so. Life wasn't too dissatisfying for Bakura's taste. Zorc had offered him his own chambers, provided with a toilet, sink, and not too uncomfortable bed. Plus, Bakura got to enjoy the delicious foods cooked up by many of Zorc's servants. And most important of all, Bakura got paid.

Yes, this life didn't seem too terrible.

-

Making his way down steep stairs, Bakura came face to face with the main dining area. In this room is where Zorc resided, feasting on the glory of many beautiful human women. The only times Bakura was permitted into the room was when he brought new slave arrivals, when he bid Zorc goodnight, or whenever Zorc called for him.

At that moment, Bakura was ready to go to bed. He would say goodnight.

Knocking on the door, Bakura awaits his master's approval. There is a sharp, short mumble before a deep, dark voice calls for Bakura to enter. Bakura obeys. Opening the door, he steps into a large dim room, lit with very little yellow and black candles. A strong aroma fills his nostrils. Lavender. And looking ahead, Bakura looks upon the mighty Dark Lord, Zorc.

Zorc sat upon a throne made of stone. He sat there completely unclothed, not counting the golden jewels cupped around his wrists, ankles, and throat. Zorc was perfectly best described as a demonic monster, with rough black skin and beady red eyes. He had a large mouth full of razor sharp canines, capable of swallowing two cows in one. Atop his head sat two white horns, swirling to the sides of his head. Behind him, a pair of long black wings, currently curled together, hardly visible. He had sharp white claws on both hands like a gargoyle, and on hunched feet. Indeed, Zorc was hideous to look at, but the most gruesome thing about him was the large, slithery appendage that rested between his legs. Long and scaly, the massive member had a mouth as a tip, moving about with a mind of its own: literally.

Zorc was disgusting. Bakura hated seeing him. But he had no choice.

Kneeling, Bakura bows before his master. "Lord Zorc." And at that moment is when Bakura noticed the two naked women before him, sitting at Zorc's feet. Both tried covering their nude forms with a single red sheet that looked almost blood red in the dark. "My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt."

Zorc chuckles. "Bakura, have you come to tell me sleep awaits you?"

"Yes, my Lord," nods Bakura. "I am very tired this evening."

"Very well," Zorc said. "You may go."

Bowing his head, Bakura stands and turns to take his leave.

"One moment, Bakura," Zorc nearly shouts. His voice, loud from his major size, causes an echo. Bakura freezes in his tracks, turning to his master, bowing. "I meant to ask you. How long have you been with me now? Four years?"

"Yes my Master," Bakura answers.

"Time sure does fly, Bakura," Zorc pauses. He suddenly begins to chuckle, causing Bakura to become rather curious. Usually he'd be in his bed right now, trying to sleep for a new day of hell. Why was his master keeping him? "You have been very good to me, Bakura. Four years is a long time. I'm surprised you've survived this long. But you have been very good, very loyal. That is why I've decided to reward you."

At this, Bakura raises his head from shock. His violet-gray eyes even widen from Zorc's speech. "Master?"

"Tomorrow, Jalal will be coming with a brand new selection of slaves. As you and I know, Jalal is the finest slave trader in Kumal, and he always brings me the most beautiful women in all of Kumal." Mentioning this, Zorc lets his long, red tongue trail from his mouth. He licks at his long, sharp teeth, making Bakura want to barf. "My slaves come and go. I grow bored with old ones and always love new ones, and I have you to thank, Bakura. You always bring me the finest of females. So, as a reward, I am allowing you, tomorrow, to choose one of the new arrivals to keep for yourself. A special slave that I promise not to touch."

Bakura could not believe his ears. Had he heard his master right? He was being awarded a slave? How very -- interesting.

"My master, I am speechless," Bakura mumbles.

"Well I must think so," Zorc chuckles at his own remark. "I mean after all, it has probably been years since you've last been in bed with a fine woman."

Bakura nods his head at his master. In honesty, Bakura has never been in bed with any woman. He was still pure, but he did not mention this to any soul. He was a thief. Thieves were meant to get as many women as possible.

But not Bakura.

Thinking deeply, Bakura was beginning to grow into the idea of having his own slave. It may be fun. He was nearing age twenty-six -- what a fine age to lose his virginity. And his master had said he will be choosing. He gets to choose out of many, many beautiful women. How generous of Zorc, indeed!

Smirking, Bakura gives his master a bow. For once, he can sleep knowing the next day just might be one to remember. "Thank you, my master. I shall choose wisely."

--

A cool night breeze brushes sharply against the cheeks of many shivering slaves. They sat, both male and female, on the cold pavement of Dire, the poorest city in all Kumal. Some slaves were crying, for many of them were forced into slavery. Most of them were pale-skinned, which is a rare skin type in Kumal. Light skin indicated that these slaves were outsiders, (those born behind Kumal's borders.) The majority of Kumal citizens had tan to dark skin.

All of the slaves were tied by fine rope, their hands placed behind their backs. Many of the slaves had cuts and bruises. The majority of them were dirty, and smelled of rot, obviously not having the chance of bathing for days, weeks, even months.

Sadly, there were a majority of slaves that get abused by their owners. There are slave traders that beat and torture their slaves if disobeyed. But of these slaves, there were two that were neat, hardly dirty at all.

A father sat with his daughter, both tied down and both seeming out of breath. The father, named Fumio, watched as more slaves came piling out of a carriage, being forced to sit and stay seated. Fumio turns to the beauty beside him. "There's not much left now." He quiets down as a slave trader passes them. As soon as the trader was far down the slave line, Fumio continued, "As soon as Jalal gets here, stand tall. Show him your beauty."

The young beauty shook her head. "No."

Fumio sighs. "Rye…"

"No, I -- I can't do this" Rye looks up at her father. Her pure, chocolaty brown eyes glittered tears. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you. Please father."

"Rye, we've already discussed this," Fumio sighs, agitated by his daughter's remorse. "Rye, at this moment you will be safer the farther you are from me. I do not know what these men will have in store."

"But father, what if something goes wrong? What if they…"

"Hush," Fumio glares at his daughter. "Hush about that, Rye. What have we discussed?"

Rye cries in her heart, knowing she could no longer argue her father's wishes. She knew her father meant well. She could only nod, awaiting a fate she wished she could avoid.

Hearing the oncoming sound of a new carriage arriving, Rye knew that he has arrived.

The carriage pulls to a halt. Slaves keep their heads lowered as the two slave traders greet a man they knew very well. Jalal has arrived to purchase slaves. He greets the slave traders with a nod. "Good evening."

"Welcome, Jalal," smirks a chubby, balding slave trader.

"Is my order here?"

"Indeed, she is. Follow us."

Jalal follows the men, drawing near Fumio and Rye.

Fumio spots them. He turns to his daughter. "Here they come, Rye."

The chubby man pounds over, grabbing Rye roughly by her headdress. "To your feet!"

Rye screams out, crying from the sudden pain. Her father shouts, "Rye! Please, don't hurt her!" as Rye falls to the ground, stumbling to rise to her feet. "I beg of you! Don't hurt her!"

"You be quiet!" shouts the chubby slave trader. However, a gentle hand rests on his shoulder. He turns to Jalal, who is giving him a kind smile.

"Now, now," Jalal smirks, "That is not how we treat a lady. Release her."

The trader grumbles, but he lets Rye go, making her cheek hit the pavement. She whines, wishing she could untie her ropes and rub the soreness on her cheek. But a gentle hand does so for her, Jalal's hand. He smirks at her. "Stand."

And Rye stands, stumbling into position. She keeps her gaze lowered, only to have her chin lifted by the soft touch of Jalal's fingers. Her eyes meet his, his expression seeming generous. However, Rye knew not to trust any slave trader. Jalal's smile was addicting, however, and Rye could not look away.

Jalal shivered at the sight of this beauty. Fine and pure, Rye had very light peach skin. Her bangs, white as snow, fell out of the tan headdress she wore, matching her long, tan robes.

"What is your name?" Jalal asks.

Quivering at the sound of Jalal's deep, almost wicked voice, Rye answers him. Her voice was calm, soothing. Jalal found her to be extremely beautiful. He circles her, eyeing her like prey. He wanted to make sure she was perfect enough to offer to Zorc.

And she was.

Jalal turns to the traders. "I accept. Bring her to my carriage."

Rye begins to panic. She turns to her father. "Father!" And she pushes into his chest, crying her tears out. "Father…"

"Rye," Fumio frowns, watching as his daughter is pulled off of him by the strong arms of the two angry traders. They ordered her to 'come' and 'move her ass.' "Go, Rye. Go." Fumio turns to Jalal. "About our deal, Sir Jalal…"

"Do not worry," Jalal smirks. "I will see to it that your daughter is kept safe."

Nodding, Fumio turns, having one final look as his daughter is forced into Jalal's carriage. "I love you, my daughter."

--

Jalal enters his carriage, sitting opposite of Rye. He smirks at her, seeing that she is crying. "Please do not cry, Ms. Rye. Tears do not suit your lovely face."

Rye's eyes raise, glaring daggers at Jalal. "What is going to happen to my father?"

Jalal has never seen such distressed eyes. Rye's tragedy caused his own heart to weaken -- briefly. His smirk transforms into a kind smile. "I do not know, Rye. My business is you." Rye tightened her arms, wrapping them over her body. She leaned against the soft cushion, getting sleepy. "That is a fine robe you wear, Rye. Especially for one as poor as you."

Rye nods. She closes her eyes, whispering, "It was my mother's…" as she drifts into dreamland.

As he watches her sleep, Jalal rubs at his lips. His eyes never drift from her, and he even allows his gaze to take Rye in, inch by inch. She was utterly beautiful, just like an angel. Jalal allows his imagination to run wild. Placing a single hand down the darkness of his pants, Jalal entertains his aching body as he watches Rye sigh in her sleep.

-Chapter Two End-

So, we have Rye introduced. And Jalal has a crush on her. What shall happen? Stay tuned!


	4. New Arrivals

_**The Thief and his Willow**_

_**Chapter Three: New Arrivals**_

_-_

Bakura awoke the next morning to the sound of shuffling. His violet eyes shoot open, and he turns his head over to two of Zorc's slaves. They were folding out a long airbed on his floor, clothing it with fuzzy red sheets.

Cocking his head, Bakura asks, "What the hell are you doing?" The two slaves are startled. They stand and bow their heads low, but not nearly as low as if they were speaking to Lord Zorc.

"Forgive us, Sir Bakura, we did not mean to wake you," spoke the slave with dark brown hair. "Our Master, Zorc, has asked us to place this bed in your chambers for when your personal guest arrives."

_Personal guest?_ It took Bakura a moment to understand what the slave had meant. When it dawned on him, he smirked. He was going to have his very own slave. And he got to choose. Chuckling, Bakura stands to his feet. He always slept in his finest dark purple kilt. He grabs at a fine red robe, and puts it on, it hardly covering his chest.

"I thank you, then," Bakura smiles. "But if you would, please place the bed a little closer to my own."

The two bow their heads in understanding. "Yes, Sir Bakura." When the two slave women finish their duty, they lower their heads in a bow before taking their leave.

The entire thought of no longer sharing an empty chamber thrilled Bakura to the bone. He was looking forward to the day's passing, and to Jalal's arrival. Of course, Bakura was never happy to see that terrible man, but this day was about occasion and choosing. Bakura couldn't care less if the slaves arrived by the hands of the Devil himself.

Bakura kneels down, pushing at boxes hidden underneath his bed. Contained in those boxes were some of his most treasured possessions, even if half of them were stolen. But their were few precious items he had kept safe since the death of his family. He reaches for that specific box, and pulls it from under the bed. Carefully, he opens it, peeking his head in. There sat a broken watch and some books that once belonged to his father. Bakura lifts them, and sets them aside. They are not what he was seeking. Underneath these items was a special item that belonged to his mother. Bakura pulls it out.

A fine dress, wrapped in brilliant white with golden laced collars. The front was laced with the same golden material, falling over nice white fabric that had a delicately designed flowery image of white roses printed on the dress. It's sleeves, long and tight. And the dress itself fell long, flowing at least to a woman's ankles, if a woman wore it.

The dress had been Bakura's mother's marriage dress. And she had wanted to see Bakura's 'fiancée' in it when it was her son's turn to wed. Sadly, Bakura's mother never lived to see her son turn the age of ten. But Bakura has kept the dress safe -- from dust, insects, and other thieves. It looked freshly new.

A soft smirk spread across Bakura's lips. How he craved to see a fine woman in the dress. And perhaps soon, he shall.

Placing the dress safely back into the box, Bakura sets the watch and books over it, closing it and hiding it back underneath his bed.

He rises, ready to greet Zorc on such a fine day.

A day that may be one to remember.

--

"Bakura, Jalal shall be arriving shortly with his next finest selection," Zorc said, looking down at Bakura. Bakura was bowing, keeping his head low. "Again, I expect you to bring me the best choices. Can I expect this from you?"

Zorc asked the same question every morning.

Bakura would answer. "Yes, my Master."

But that morning worked a bit differently. Zorc softly chuckles, catching Bakura's attention. Bakura's violet eyes rise, trying to peek through his own white locks of hair as Zorc continues to chuckle.

"Bakura," Zorc grunts, "Have you not forgotten our conversation the other day?"

"I have not forgotten, Master. And I must thank you again for this generous gift."

Zorc nods. "Is it not sad when a man cannot share the warmth of his bed with a fine, beautiful woman?"

Was Bakura expected to answer? He was unsure. And he was rather uncomfortable. Zorc took notice, and he began to cackle forcefully. "You may take your leave now, Bakura."

Lowering his bow, Bakura takes his leave.

He shuts the doors behind him, thinking over Zorc's words. He hadn't thought about the impact of change that may occur when he gets his slave. She'll be his and his alone. She'll obey his every order. She will eat with him, sleep in the same chamber as him, and bathe in the same tub as him.

Everything.

Bakura holds his heart. His body shakes with nervousness. Why was he so nervous?

"Damn it," Bakura shakes his head. "Get a fucking hold of yourself, Bakura. There's nothing to worry about. She will be nothing more but a slave. My slave. Mine to command. Mine to do as I please -- to hug, to kiss…" Bakura licks at his lips, his body aching in anticipation. He calms, closing his eyes. "Mine to fuck…" And suddenly the nerves left him, just as easily as they had entered. Bakura laughs. He rubs at his hair, making his way towards the slave drop off, but not before silently whispering two words that even caused him to shudder:

"All mine…"

--

Rye kept her head lowered, copying each of the other women she had been forced to become a part of. Surrounded by nothing but slaves: short, tall, young, and adult. Rye did her best to keep from losing her mind.

Never again would she see her father.

She is nothing more but a slave. And now here she stands, ready to be auctioned off as if she were some fragile artifact.

However, considering her situation, Rye was rather lucky. She was able to keep her mother's lovely robes. Her face she had washed, to look nice for the arrival of a man Jalal said was the man whose job it was to choose Zorc's slaves. Rye had fidgeted her nose in disgust. She even felt a bit of remorse for the man, wondering what he was like.

Jalal stood not but a few steps away. He stood with his arms crossed, looking rather impatient. He grumbles under his breath. "He's late…"

Not seconds after he spoke this did Jalal hear the oncoming footsteps behind him. He turns, coming face to face with Bakura.

"About fucking time," Jalal snarls. "Bakura…"

"Jalal," Bakura smirks. He looks the women over. All their heads were bowed. He could not see their faces. He snorts, giving a nod before facing all of the lovely women. "All of you, raise your heads and look straight ahead."

The slaves felt confused by Bakura's order. Usually, slave women were to keep their heads bowed as they were looked upon one at a time. But Bakura did not want to waste precious time. He wanted to see each of their faces. He wanted to choose more wisely this time.

Jalal was just as confused as the women. "Bakura, what is the meaning of…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bakura smirks. He turns his head to Jalal, giving an evil grin. "I just wish to be able to see the face of a woman that is going to be mine."

Bakura loves watching Jalal's dark eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"Zorc has offered me one slave of my own," answers Bakura with a yawn. He could see each slave woman looking rather interested. But who could blame them? They could live their lives with a monster like Zorc, or a man like Bakura. And out of all slaves Jalal brought in, how lucky they were! "I've been his attendant for four long years. He figured I deserved a nice piece of female flesh."

"You are lying," Jalal grumbles.

"Am I?" Bakura laughs. "I am being truthful, an order from Zorc, himself. Would I be saying this if he had not? I'd be in huge trouble otherwise."

Jalal knew Bakura was not lying. He just could not believe this devastating news -- and yet, he should not be devastated. Jalal believed he could work for Zorc. He wanted to rule over Zorc, but Bakura is by far beating him to the throne.

"Very well," Jalal growls. "All of you, do as he says."

And the women obey. They lift their heads, and they stare straight ahead. Rye copies the others, listening to the order. She tried to turn her eyes -- to see this Bakura. She could not believe her eyes. He was beyond handsome, buff with very tan skin. She knew that most Kumal citizens were born tan to dark-skinned, but this man was an exception. She watches him start near the front of the long line of women. She was seventh in place. Lowering her eyes, Rye wondered how to react when this Bakura got to her.

Bakura was amazed at the beauty of these women. He knew it'd be difficult to choose which he would like. He began with the first, a lovely purple-haired woman with black eyes. However, she looked much older than he. Asking for her age, Bakura's theory had been correct. She was five years older than him. Too much! So Bakura moves on.

The second woman was rather cute. "What's your name?"

"S--Sabrella," she answers.

"Sabrella," Bakura repeats. "How old are you, Sabrella?"

"Sixteen."

Bakura nods. A bit young, but lovely. Bakura still had twelve more women to gaze upon.

He continues, not caring much for numbers three through six. He sighs, rubbing his head with frustration. This was harder than he thought it'd be. So many women! He wants to just get this over with, but he knew he had to take his time. He steps up to the seventh slave in line. Her eyes are lowered.

What the fuck? Bakura thought. This girl was disobeying orders! How dare she? Growling, Bakura shouts, "Raise your eyes!"

And Rye was shocked. She had completely blocked her presence, and before she knew it, Bakura was hovering over her. He demanded her to look at him -- to look straight into his eyes. She obeys.

Violet meets chocolate.

Bakura's heart skipped a beat. This woman -- she was breathtaking! Bakura's gaze fell for chocolaty brown eyes and paling peach skin, a perfect little nose and lovely pink lips. Bakura could hardly believe that a woman with such beauty could exist. But she did, and she stood right there in front of him.

Without even giving a thought, without daring looking over the final women in line, Bakura has already made his choice. He grins in satisfaction. "What is your name?" He had asked so quietly, so peacefully. He knew the young lady was surprised by his sudden change.

"M--my name is Rye," she answers.

Her voice was just as stunning as her face. Bakura nods.

"Rye," he repeats, letting the name settle in his mind. "How old are you, Rye?"

By that time, Rye knew she was beginning to sweat. She felt utterly nervous.

The young woman took too long to answer. Bakura snarls, asking her again, only shouting the words. "I asked, 'How old are you!'"

"E--eighteen," Rye stutters. "I'm eighteen, sir."

She was so formal, Bakura thought. He could tell she has not been a slave for long. But it made her seem cute, almost angelic like. And Bakura loved that. He took notice of her lovely, long white bangs falling from underneath her headdress. He needed it to be removed.

"Remove that annoying headdress," Bakura almost whispered. "I want to see what lies underneath it."

Rye could not believe her ears. But she knew she had no choice. As both Jalal and Bakura's eyes set on her, Rye slowly removes the annoying top, revealing a long, beautiful set of snowy white hair.

An angel stared back at Bakura. His heart beat twice as fast now, his eyes widening by Rye's gorgeousness. His entire body ached -- from his quivering lips down to what rest between his legs. And that was that. He did not need to look at the others. He has chosen 'his' special someone. He wanted her. He nods.

"I choose her," he whispers. Rye was the only one able to hear him. Her eyes widen, and Bakura takes notice. He startles out of the trance Rye bared him with, and he turns to Jalal. "She will do!"

Bakura grabs Rye's arm, pulling her forward. "I'll also take the freckled redhead, the very first one there, and…" Bakura turned to the other women he had not had a chance to look at. They were all stunning, but not nearly as stunning as Rye. He randomly chose one, and gave Jalal his pay.

"I forgot to mention," Jalal says as he eyes Rye, "That I had strict orders in making sure one of these fine women would not be pressured to being a sex slave. I was finely paid, too."

Jalal's anger raised when Bakura gave Rye that 'eager' stare. He knew Rye was very attractive. Why, even he got to watch as she slept peacefully in his carriage. That was a pleasant ride. But the look in Bakura's eyes, and Jalal knew Bakura wanted her for his own.

Damn!

Luckily, Jalal knew how to ruin Bakura's moment. Bakura began to grow a depressed expression at hearing Jalal's words. "Which one?"

Jalal points straight at Rye, never letting his finger bend. "Her."

"You're lying!" Bakura shouts.

Jalal chuckles, leaning closer to Bakura. Bakura stepped back, smelling vileness on his enemy's breath. "Am I?"

Bakura knew Rye was too good to be fucking true, but now knowing she was a 'specific' slave. How could fate be so cruel? He growls, still knowing that even if he could not have her, he'd still have her. He turns to Jalal, sneering at the cruel man. "I can't make any promises." And with that said, Bakura orders for Rye and the others to follow as he feels Jalal's victorious smile smiting his back.

-Chapter Three End-

Poor Bakura. Rye is a 'special' slave, meaning a contract was made to keep her from doing sensual activities. She'll probably end up cooking and cleaning. What is Bakura to do? He's got a new crush! WAHAHA! Stay tuned! Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Bakura's Choice

**The Thief and his Willow**

**Chapter Four: Bakura's Choice**

-

Four terrified slaves followed Bakura along darkly hit hallways. Each held their head down, keeping in pace with Bakura's larger, swifter steps. And of those slaves, there was Rye. She followed right behind Bakura, her nose able to pick up his rich scent, an aroma Rye knew was natural. She and the others continued to follow until Bakura and they came to two large doors painted over in black.

Bakura faces the women. "Keep your heads fully lowered when we enter. Lord Zorc is much more wicked than I, and he does not mind punishing those who disgrace him." And Bakura turns, opening the large doors easily. He led the girls in, receiving a satisfied, grinning Zorc.

"Bakura, you have returned," Zorc snickers. "And who, might I ask, are these enchanting beauties?"

Zorc would repeat his over-exaggerated question every day. Bakura grew used to it, but he always smirked to satisfy, and introduced Zorc to his new slaves. All ladies bowed their heads, doing exactly as they were told to do from Bakura. Rye did so too, trying her best not to tremble.

Never has Rye seen such a terrifying sight as Zorc. She could not believe that where she stood was true. It had to be some wild dream! But no, Zorc stood there in full, true flesh, eyeing her small body up and down.

But unknown to Rye, another was also eyeing her.

"You have done well Bakura," Zorc chuckles. "Like I had expected anything less. You are, indeed, a fine attendant."

Bakura bows. "Thank you, my master." And for a brief moment, Bakura suspected that Zorc's 'promise' to him had been false. Zorc was silent, continuing eyeing his new prizes. He hardly took notice of Bakura's disappointed snarl.

"All very beautiful," Zorc whispers, then. His words surprised the slaves, but they even surprised Bakura. Was this not over yet? "They are all very beautiful. If I may ask, Bakura, is there a reason you've chosen such gorgeous women compared to usual?"

"What do you mean sir?" asks Bakura, acting as if he did not remember.

But Zorc saw through him. Zorc laughs, then, cackling like some wild animal, his red eyes glowing more brilliant than usual. "Bakura, have you not forgotten my generosity?"

So the terrible demon still remembers. Of course he did. Bakura should never doubt his master's words. But Bakura was even more thankful. "I have not forgotten, my master."

"I did not think so," Zorc chuckles. "Isn't it true that no man lacks when he's working for something he wants?"

Bakura bites at his lower lip. His master was one for using attractive quotes -- and Bakura sometimes pondered his master's intelligence. "Yes, my master."

Silence follows, causing the young females' to shiver by Zorc's un-removable gaze, and Bakura's obedient posture.

Zorc leans further against his throne, eyeing Bakura's posture. The moment Bakura had entered, Zorc immediately knew which of those beauties the young man craved. Zorc could see the willingness in Bakura's eyes, watching them drift over the young lady's small, fragile body. And Zorc could see why Bakura melted at her sight. She was stunning, an absolute beauty! Why, if Zorc had not kept his promise, he surely would have his way with that girl -- that night. But a promise is a promise, and Zorc always kept his word, whether bad or good.

"So," Zorc finally speaks, resting his chin in one palm, "Have you come to a decision on which beauty you'd love to entertain?"

Bakura stands, keeping his body bowed. "I have, my master. If I may?"

Zorc nods. Bakura gives his thanks, walking in front of each of the lovely ladies. He eyes her -- Rye -- seeing her body shaking more than the others as she eyes him with fear. Bakura smirks at her, and he could tell she knew he has chosen her. He slowly walks up to her, until he is face to face with his delicate choice.

Swiftly, Bakura sneaks his hand over Rye's right arm, pulling her out of line. He turns to Zorc, ignoring Rye's startled expression. Bakura was too happy to care about Rye's feelings. "I crave for this beauty, my master. The moment I spotted her, I knew that…" Bakura paused, knowing he has said too much. But his words have intrigued Zorc, causing echoes of the Lord's sinister laughing to bounce off the throne room walls.

"Do not feel disappointed, Bakura! Is it not fine for a man to crave a young, beautiful woman?" Zorc's eyes drift over Rye. She stares up at him, trying to hide her small form behind Bakura. Perhaps being chosen by the young man wasn't such a bad thing? Zorc smiles from Rye's fear of him. "You have made an excellent choice. Now go, and show her where she will be staying."

Bakura felt as if he had just won first prize. He bows, thanking his master meaningfully, unlike most days. With Rye still attached to his hand, Bakura forces the poor girl out of the room, with a chuckling Zorc echoing behind them.

--

Rye dare not speak. She could only allow Bakura to strongly drag her further and further into the darkness of this hell she's been brought to. Of course, she knew she shouldn't complain. Bakura had saved her from Zorc's clutches. He had not told the Dark Lord about the deal Jalal had made with her father. She is to be untouched. But Rye still held in her this terror -- a terror she understood could be devastating.

What if Bakura ignored Jalal's warning?

No! Rye could not think of that. She had to be brave -- strong, if she wanted to escape.

After a short while, Rye found herself staring at the entrance to Bakura's bedroom chamber. She stood still as Bakura took out a small copper key, unlocking the door in one swift motion. He turns to her, smiling with confidence. "Please, come in."

His very words sent shivers down Rye's spine, but she took his courtesy and entered the chamber, him following. The door slams shut, leaving Rye and Bakura alone in the room. Rye kept her head bowed, not daring to stare into Bakura's eyes. They haunted her, for some reason -- a reason she couldn't place her foot on. But his eyes were piercing and almost cold.

Bakura circled Rye like prey, taking in more and more of her beauty. He knew he has chosen well, and he knew he could do no better with any of the other girls. And though he has made his choice, Bakura felt a tinge of sadness, for he knew he could not do what he planned with her. Jalal's words of remembrance hurt. Rye was destined to be a 'non-touchable' slave, most likely spending hours a day cleaning toiletries or preparing warm meals for he and Lord Zorc. Bakura was hoping for more. He was hoping for touch. To take her, right then and there -- after telling Zorc his decision. Sadly, he could not. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't still -- have fun with her.

Still, Bakura knew that even if he could not do much of what he had planned to do with her, Bakura knew he could not allow Zorc to have her. Yes, he would have told Zorc she was a 'special' slave for cleaning and cooking duties only, but Zorc still would of forced something of her, and Bakura could not allow that image to play in his mind.

She was his now, and he'd keep her protected.

Smirking, Bakura takes his place in front of Rye, still sensing her fear of him. He takes her chin in hand, forcing her eyes to stare at his own. "Stop shivering," he coos. "I am not going to hurt you."

"I--I am sorry," Rye whispers while keeping her voice proper. "I cannot help myself."

The girl was brave, Bakura must admit. She held her voice firmly, and kept herself high. Bakura thought that perhaps in a previous lifestyle, hers was full of etiquette and fineness. She acted as so. She did not act as a slave should.

"You are something else," Bakura said. He slides his hand from Rye's chin to her cheek, brushing against shivering peach skin. "Such beauty with such manners. Tell me, where are you from?"

Rye began to feel uncomfortable. Bakura's question startled her, but she knew she must answer or be given consequences. "I -- I was from a village far from Kumal. It no longer exists."

"No longer exists?" Bakura's hand moves to Rye's hair, pushing it aside to see a lovely, small ear. Bakura flicks it with his finger, causing Rye to jump. "Why does it no longer exist? Does it mean nothing to you now? Did you run away?"

"N--no," Rye sighs. Tears well at the corners in her eyes. Bakura notices this as Rye answers him. "I--it was b--burned. We w--were attacked by slave traders and m--many men w--with weird weapons. O--out of my family, o--only…" Rye pauses. She has begun to cry, and Bakura did not stop her. He wanted to hear more. He waited for her to finish sniffing before continuing: "My father and I--were the only to escape. M--my mother and l--little sister were m--murdered."

Bakura could not believe his ears. And as a sudden sting of guilt pushed against his heart, he definitely knew he has made the perfect choice.

He takes Rye's hand, leading her further into the small, cramped room. "That is your bed. And this one is mine." Bakura sits on his bed, motioning Rye to sit next to him. Rye wishes to comply, but she obeys, taking a seat next to Bakura. The moment Bakura forced Rye into a hug, Rye began to push away, but Bakura held her firm against his chest. "Stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you." Rye did not believe him. She let more tears flow as he held her. A hand, Bakura's hand, surprised Rye. It gently rubs at her hair, giving her a warm, tingly feeling. "Cry…"

"W--what?"

"Cry," Bakura repeats. "Cry all you want. Let it all out, for as soon as the sun rises tomorrow, no longer will I allow you to shed a single tear. No longer will I allow you to be sad, nor blue. No longer will you be in pain, when in my presence. Take this opportunity, while it lasts, for those tears staining your pretty face, they do not suit you."

His order seemed shocking, but to Rye, it was heaven. She has not cried in so long, being tossed and forced from slave trader to trader, them trying to find her a suitable owner. And now, here she was, sitting in the arms of an owner giving her such a fine opportunity: to cry. And she took it. She cried, not caring that his arms had wrapped more strongly over her tiny form. Not caring that his breath heated the skin on her neck. She could only cry, remembering the past that has haunted her so.

And as Rye cried, Bakura could not help but smell her delightful hair. He could not help wrapping his body over hers like a shield, sheltering her with his warmth.

She was all his.

His, and nobody else's.

Rye was Bakura's choice.

-Chapter Four End-

Well now, we're getting somewhere. Stay tuned for more!


	6. First Day of Hell

**The Thief and his Willow**

At this time, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing my story thus far:

ONIX-21 - Thank you for your wonderful comments. I hope you continue to read whenever I update.

l. - Thank you. I hope you keep reading when you can.

abibliophobia - Why thank you. I do not write much, but when I can I can. I do hope to publish some day. I hope you keep reading.

millenniumthief - I'm glad you 'love' it! Such a strong word! Heh!

CocoBookmark - You'll have to wait and find out! Please keep reading.

Thank you everyone! For you, I shall continue this story and do my best to finish it! School's been hell, but school will not stop me! Hah!

As a warning. In this chapter we meet many female characters who have been slaves for a long while, so they talk funny compared to proper Rye. So if you see a misspelled word or a word that doesn't even exist in their speech, it's probably intentional. Hah.

--

**Chapter Five: First Day of Hell**

-

Shyly, Rye found herself amongst many of Zorc's hard-working slaves. Bakura stood by her. He had insisted she work in the kitchens. Rye has not done much cooking in her lifetime, so she prayed she do a fairly fine job.

Bakura opens the wide doors, and immediately the delicious scent of food entered both his and Rye's nostrils. Rye has not eaten in a many while. That night before, she had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms, so he told her. And she awoke in the bed Bakura had promised her. Slaves ran here and there, carrying large trays of food, from breads to fruits, meats to vegetables. A fire stood in the middle of the large kitchen area, boiling a large pot of 'something.' Rye took a guess that it was some sort of stew or soup.

And standing there, hovering over the pot, was a rather large woman. She demanded orders from the other cooks and passers. Rye immediately knew that it was she who was in charge of that kitchen. She wore a large white robe, it wrapping loosely over her chubby form. Her brownish gray curls were covered by a rag tied poorly underneath her chin. She stirred the substance of the pot with a large, metal spoon. Rye has never seen such a device in her entire life.

"Ladia," the lady yells at a passing woman. "I nee' more ginger spice for the stew! Hurry now!"

"Yes Ma'am," bows Ladia. She hurries off, and at this time the large woman took notice of Bakura. She stops stirring and steps off a large stool.

Wiping her hands on her robe, the lady walks up to Bakura and Rye. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Bakura. What brings you to my turf?"

Bakura smirks. "I bring this lovely lady." He shoves Rye forward. "She's the slave I had been promised by Zorc, and I want her to start working immediately. Think she can find a job working with you, Hana?"

Hana must've been pretty important, Rye guessed. The lady did not even bow in Bakura's presence. She was one tough cookie!

"Bakura, ya know we could always use more extra 'ands." Hana eyes Rye up and down. "So, this is the one I've been 'earing about. Ya know, she's already popular. I still can't believe it myself -- the fact that Zorc gave you one o' us for your own use." Rye did not want to be popular. But how would she have known? "She's very skinny. Is she a hard worker?"

"She better be," Bakura smirks. "And if she gives you any trouble, just let me know."

"Right then," Hana takes Rye roughly by the arm. "Come on then, sweetie."

Eyes widening, Rye turns to Bakura for help, but by the time she looked in his direction, he was already gone. Hana dragged Rye to a small rack of aprons. She tosses one to Rye, demanding that she put it on and follow. Fidgeting with the apron, it takes Rye a few seconds to figure how the bloody apron should fit around her body. Plus, she had to keep up with Hana. For a large woman, that Hana sure could move.

Hana has been a servant to Zorc for over fifteen years. When Bakura first came along, Hana and he became close quick, for the both of them are quite strong. Bakura, being male, was stronger than Hana, but Hana could take care of herself easily. She is a great chef, and since Zorc was not fond of large-bodied women, Hana was given the role of 'head chef,' as she liked to call herself.

She leads Ryou to a back area where many women were kneading dough. Taking Rye's arm, Hana places her in front of a countertop covered over in flour. Grabbing a big chunk of dough from a large woodened bowl, Hana places it in front of Rye.

"Here sweetie," Hana said. "Knead the dough until very soft, like Mallie is doing there." Hana points to a young girl. The girl was, indeed, that same Mallie Bakura took in not long ago. "When its soft enough, roll into biscuits. Hurry now! Come on!"

Obeying, Rye goes to work. She kneads the dough best she could, hating the yucky feeling of dough sticking between her fingers. What a nasty job!

The girl named Mallie kept her eye on Rye, watching the woman with interest. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Rye turns to Mallie. "Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," smiles Mallie. "Bakura brought me in last week. I was meant to be a sex slave, but after he discovered I was only fifteen, he demanded I work as a cleaner and cook." Mallie rolls a ball of dough and sets it aside. She could see Rye's astonishment. Was Bakura really that friendly?

"He did that for you?"

"He sure did," Mallie continued. "Sure, working 'ere in the kitchens is tough. There's been plenty a times already where I did something wrong. I've cut myself with knives, I've burned breads and rolls. But, this life ain't so bad, I guess. Not only do we cook for Master Zorc and Sir Bakura, but we cook for ourselves, as well. But we can only eat when we are told, and if we don't do anything wrong or disobey the Lord or Hana. Wit' you, its probably an exception."

"What do you mean?" Rye asks. "Am I that special?"

"You were chosen. Bakura took you, when he could'a gone with any other. But nope, he chose you." Mallie could see a frown form on Rye's lips. "Don't worry. Bakura gets to decide when ya eat, and I'm sure he'll feed ya up properly."

That was a sad thought, to Rye. She did not want to be told when she could eat, but that was her main bother.

"So you're the girl Bakura chose, huh?"

Turning heads, Rye and Mallie watch as a black-haired young woman steps next to Rye. She was also to make biscuits.

"Yer a pretty thing," the girl giggles. "I can see why he chose you. Lovely white hair, a straight nose, a nice set of kissing lips, and I'm sure there are perfect white pearlies hiding inside of your mouth, am I right?"

Rye was shocked by this woman's sudden interest in her. "I beg pardon?"

"Ooh, and she's proper, too." The black-haired lady bows. "A fine princess, you 're."

"Rye, this is Venus," Mallie introduces. "She can be a real pain in the butt. Gave me crap too, when I first started working 'ere."

"Ya can call me V, if ya like," Venus grins. Rye could see the grease on her teeth, and suddenly Rye felt very sorry for all the women working for Zorc.

Rye curtsies, still holding a large amount of dough. "It's nice to meet you, V."

"Very proper indeed," V giggles. She turns dough in her hand like a pro, Rye noticed. V made three more rolls as Rye continued working on only her third. "Better keep up the pace, Miss Princess. Don't wanna fall behind."

What seemed like hours were only minutes. Rye had trouble keeping with the other girls, and only accomplished making twenty or so rolls and biscuits before Hana came and gave her her next challenge: cutting vegetables. As Rye was given her first knife, she suddenly felt afraid. She did not want to cut herself, like Mallie has.

Given carrots, Rye begins to copy the women around her, dicing the carrots into circles before throwing what she cuts into a bowl. She was very careful, and luckily she did not cut herself. As the day went on, Rye was given more to do than just cook. She was assigned cleaning dishes. She thought it'd be a simpler task, but she had not expected the dishes to be so large! But then she remembered Zorc's appearance: demonic, eerie, and wretched. The dishes had to be washed using over twenty women, and large buckets of icy, soapy water. Rye did her best not to get drenched head to toe in filthy dishwater.

After a many long day, Bakura soon returns for Rye. He gets stares by the women. Many of them still had to continue with work. Again, Rye got off lucky.

"How'd she do?" Bakura asks before he fetches Rye. He watches as she scrubs away at a rather large bowl. He stood beside Hana, who was taking a short water break.

"Not too bad," Hana laughs. "The girl needs lots of practice. She acts as if she's lived in a palace all her life!"

"A palace, eh?" Bakura eyes Rye. "It is true, she has not been a slave for as long as some."

"Well she's all yours," Hana makes her way towards Rye. Bakura stands, and he notices as soon as Rye knows he has come back for her, he could see a sign of relief draw over her face. Bakura smirks, holding back a chuckle.

Indeed, Rye had much to learn.

--

As soon as she was back in Bakura's chamber, Rye found herself collapsing. Bakura stood right by her side, searching for signs of injury. The girl was madly drained, and famished.

"You did good today," Bakura says. He walks over to a small silver tray covered by a lid. He takes it in hand as he turns to find Rye lying on her own bed. "Hana said you worked very hard, even if you were rather slow."

Bakura leans over Rye. She looked about ready to pass out, but she kept her eyes on Bakura. "Sit up!"

Taken back, Rye slowly demands. She gently comes to her knees, and rests her hands properly over her legs. Bakura couldn't even react to how she sat. Exhausted from the day, Rye still managed to look beautiful as ever. Bakura sits in front of her, and sets down the large silver plate. He lifts the lid to reveal a mountain of fresh fruit and two plates of chicken breasts and legs.

Already, Rye could feel her mouth quenching. She stared longing at the food, watching as Bakura took a grape in hand and popped it into his own mouth. Was he teasing her? Rye dared to snatch a slice of orange, or a chicken leg. But she kept calm as Bakura took a chicken leg for his self. He takes a swift bite, peeling a large chunk of meat before chewing and swallowing wildly.

And then, as he chewed on his food, Bakura took a small plate before holding it out towards Rye. Feeling happy, Rye greedily accepted the plate of food, and began to madly attack a small chicken leg. Bakura watched, fascinated with Rye's hungry appetite. She had changed, he noticed, only briefly as she ate the skin off that chicken leg. When she realized how rude she had been, when she realized Bakura's violet eyes never strayed off her, Rye slowly swallowed before whispering, "Sorry."

"Why be sorry?" Bakura asks. "After all, you must be starving. Eat."

Smiling, Rye eats. She goes from the chicken leg to an orange slice, not caring that the juice ran down her chin. She did not care that Bakura watched her as she ate. She only cared that her stomach grew warmth and happy from the food it was being welcomed. She was even more delighted when Bakura offered her some white grape wine.

After a moment, Bakura disappears into another room connected to his bedroom. Rye pondered where he had gone, and soon found herself sitting on her bed with a full stomach. Shortly, Bakura returned.

"I've drawn you a bath," he said flatly. "The water is heated. Come, before it gets cold."

Startled, Rye swiftly stands to her feet, and allows Bakura to lure her into a tiny water room. She looks at a nicely heated bucket bath over a put out fire. It looked refreshing. Smiling, she turns to Bakura and thanks him. But when he does not leave, she stands there nervously.

"E--excuse me, but aren't you going to leave?"

"Why?"

Rye was shocked by Bakura's daring comeback. "I--I am sorry, but I will not bathe if you are watching me."

Fast as lightening, Bakura's hand found its way over Rye's hair, tugging her close to him. He gave her a daring glare. But he says nothing. He only eyes her, watching as her braveness shines. She glares back, trying her best not to feel afraid of Bakura. After all, according to Millie, he was a pretty decent man.

Shortly, Bakura smirks. He gives up, releasing Rye's hair gently. He gives a bow before exiting the room, slamming the door behind him. Rye stands for a moment, catching her breath. She turns to the tub and slowly begins to undress.

--

Rye sinks further into the water, allowing the darkness of the room to shadow her nude body even more so than the water had planned. Nothing shined but the softness of a single candle, casting Rye's shadow off the walls surrounding her. The water was very warm, and she sighed, enjoying the feel of being clean.

--

Outside, Bakura sat upon his bed while twirling a small knife in his hand. It has only been five minutes since he exited his water room, but he could not help but think of what awaited him behind that door. He could imagine Rye's smooth, nude form in his head. He imagined Rye's hands running along small, perfect breasts. He could see her fingers brushing past perky nipples, washing the pinks tips gently before moving slowly down her abdomen before reaching the softness below. He wanted to run in there. He wanted to rip the clothes from his body. He wanted to join her, and take her!

_But he **did** not._

He curses. Why'd he have to be so fucking kind? And why did he choose her? What was it about her that his heart desired? He could not have her, even if his body craved hers. He wished to enter, to be inside her for hours upon hours, not even answering to any of Lord Zorc's calls.

_But he **could** not._

Again, Jalal's words mimicked in Bakura's mind over and over, laughing at him. Laughing because he could not have what he craved for.

A rage enters Bakura. He stands to his feet, slowly making his way over towards the water room. He stops at the door. He presses an ear to the door, and upon hearing soft splashing, he could feel his groin harden. Ever so slowly, Bakura puts a hand on the door handle, and gently he slides the door open only a crack, peeking an eye into the darkly lit room. He sees Rye, only her back, glistening with water. She had her arms crossed over her bosom, but sadly she was not facing his direction, so he could not see what she was hiding. He could only see her damp white hair, it sticking to her wet back, almost shining from the candlelight.

And as swiftly as he opened that door to have a peek, he was already closing the door soft as a mouse. He turns around, finding a hand caught down his purple kilt. He growls as he slowly gives his body what it desires. With his mind thinking of Rye, her wet hair and back, swiftly Bakura lets his hard-on have its pleasure. He turns to his cup, still half full of wine. He grabs it, and sticks it under his kilt. The kilt slightly rises, showing his bare behind briefly as he explodes in a wave of ecstasy. His fantasy orgasm ends as fast as it had began. With his body satisfied, Bakura places a now half-full cup back where he had it before. He sits on his bed, trying to hide his still slightly hardened erection as he awaited Rye to come out of the water room.

His body was satisfied, but a part of Bakura still was not.

Somehow, some way, Bakura promised that soon the willow would fall for the aching thief.

-Chapter Five End-

Here's chapter five! Stay tuned for more!


	7. Rye's Secret

**The Thief and his Willow**

--

**Chapter Six: Rye's Secret**

-

A pen, dripping with ink, wrote on a small piece of parchment. The holder of the pen was Jalal, sitting by a small lit candle. The remainder of the room was dark. Behind Jalal, a woman lie sleeping under layers of covers. Jalal has been writing for a long while, signing many contracts and papers he used for finding slaves to sell.

He takes no notice as the woman in his bed rises from slumber. She wraps a small sheet around her nude body, covering her rather large bosom. Brushing back dark hair, she sneaks up behind Jalal and wraps her gentle arms over his body. "Mm, why aren't you in bed with me?"

"Sorry," Jalal said. He had not even startled by her sudden appearance. "I'm finishing up some papers. I'll be in shortly."

"You and your work," sighs the woman. She chuckles, giving Jalal's neck a soft pucker. "What is it with you and work?"

"Fine opportunity," Jalal answers. "Opportunity, fame, and of course, hard-earned dough."

"Of course," the woman giggles. She rests her chin on Jalal's shoulder, glancing down at the many parchments he had before him. "Lord Bobo, Lord Nefra, and…" The woman's eyes widen. "Lord Zorc?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Quite," the woman laughs. "I had no idea you sold slaves to the almighty Lord Zorc. No one gets to see his face, except for his slaves. How do you trade with him?"

Jalal smirks. "He has -- a special attendant."

"Special, huh?" Again, the woman giggles. She wraps her arms more tightly around Jalal's, sighing in his ear. It was turning him on, but he had to finish with his work. "Is this attendant really that special?"

"Yes." Jalal answers without stumble. His friend pouts. She stares sadly into his eyes.

"More special than me?"

Chuckling, Jalal signs a final parchment before standing. He turns to his woman friend, giving her a sweet kiss before pulling off the sheet that hung lose on her. "Of course not." He takes her left breast in hand, giving her hardening nipple a ravishing kiss. She moans, allowing him to push her back onto the covers on his bed. Their lips lock, both moaning with lust.

"Mm," the woman sighs, as Jalal pulls his lips from hers. "You seem very tense, Jalal. What is it that's bothering you?"

"It's not what's bothering me," Jalal smiles. He gives the woman's left nipple a sharp lick, teasing it. "I'm just excited, is all. I plan to do something very dangerous, but if I succeed, I'll get to meet the almighty Zorc."

"W--what are you going to do?"

Jalal smiles as he unzips his pants. He pulls them down, placing his long, hard-on cock between his lover's breasts. She pushes them over, allowing Jalal to breast-fuck her. "I'm going to sneak into Zorc's lair."

--

(Three weeks later)

It has been three long weeks, but Rye's body was beginning to understand her daily routine. She has had many downfalls, including getting orange juice in her eye and accidentally breaking a large bucket of plates the servants used. Otherwise, she has not hurt herself too bad.

When not on duty, Rye would spend most times of the day locked in Bakura's bedroom chamber. She ate breakfast and dinner with him, and throughout the days he'd ask her random questions about herself, her family, and personality. Rye hated talking about her past, and bringing up past stories always had tears streaking her cheeks, but only when she lie in bed later at night. She had promised Bakura she would not cry -- not since that first day she had arrived when he allowed her to cry into his chest.

But Rye took notice of Bakura's personality throughout these last few weeks. He has changed. He'd come back late at night, drunk as a hyena. Rye, afraid if he knew she was up, feared he might take a chance and rape her. Luckily, nothing has happened, but anytime she smelt alcohol on his breath, she'd hide under her covers.

She had promised herself, since day one at Zorc's dungeon, that'd she'd escape. She'd escape and go on a search for her father.

This promise she has yet to make.

-

Since his slave's arrival, Bakura has lived in misery. He has, many times, pleasured his body while listening to Rye bathing just next door, but it wasn't fucking enough! He hungered for her. He longed to touch her, to feel her, to kiss and caress her.

He needed her!

But Jalal's image still laughed in his face! Now, Bakura would drink more than he used to. He felt miserable, alone. He knew Rye did not like him. He hardly talked to her now. Every morning, she'd dress and he'd immediately take her to the kitchens. Not seeing her all day, he'd return around 3:30 to 4:00, drop her off at his chamber, and then disappear until late, late at night. Usually by that time, Rye was already asleep in her bed.

Sometimes, Bakura pondered what she did when he left her in there.

He imagined she probably cried half the time, breaking her promise. He didn't give a fuck anymore. He allowed her to be miserable too.

--

Bakura has not seen Jalal since that day, but with his luck, Jalal was arriving that day with new arrivals. Bakura could hardly wait.

He takes his time stepping outside. He still had a migraine from the night before. He had drunk over ten shots that night before: a new record for Bakura.

He enters the court where he chose slaves for Zorc. He already saw young beauties lining up, waiting for inspection. But there was no sign of Jalal.

Sighing, Bakura begins to examine the slaves. He already had a good few on mind.

Jalal had done good that time.

"Hello Bakura, it's been a while."

Bakura groans, watching as Jalal immerges through the gate with three more women. He ordered them to stand in line before stepping over to Bakura. Bakura kept his gaze off Jalal, still pissed at the man for ruining his chance at sex.

"You look terrible," Jalal smirks. "Is your new 'friend' giving you a hard time?"

Bakura did not answer. He kept his gaze forward. The many slaves could see hate in Bakura's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Jalal. "I forgot that she can't give you any time at all, hard or good." Jalal chuckles, watching Bakura as Bakura quickly grabs two random women from the line. He did not even look to see if they fit worthy to Lord Zorc. Throwing a few coins on the ground, Bakura disappears, dragging the two shocked women behind him.

Grunting in disgust, Jalal bends over to pick up his earned dough. He counts the coins; a few short.

Damn you, Bakura!

--

Rubbing his eyes, Bakura gives the two women a better glance. Thankfully, both of them were rather beautiful. He knew Zorc would accept them. He sighs, rubbing at his hair, trying to release his frustration. What he had done back there was very unprofessional. He knew that pretty soon, Zorc would take notice of his change.

He faces those two large doors.

Here I go again, Bakura sighs to himself. He opens the two doors, and steps through them just in time to see the finishing of a show. He tries turning his head from the two slave women, sliding their fingers in and out of one another, their bodies entangling each other like a pretzel. Lord Zorc motions Bakura to come in. Bakura does so, keeping his head low. Shortly after, both slaves echo lust-filled screams throughout the room as both release pleased orgasms.

Once the show is over, Zorc motions Bakura and the two 'new' ladies closer. "Bakura, you have returned early. Why is that?"

"Nothing, my master," bows Bakura. "Jalal just didn't have a lot of excellent choices for your pleasure, this time."

In fact, Jalal did. But Bakura couldn't admit his faulty act.

"Hmm," Zorc groans. He keeps his eyes on the two nude slaves, watching them clean themselves off with sponges and buckets of ice water. "Bakura is loyal and good to me. He brings me many beautiful women each day, but Bakura seems to be way off balance. Why is it that he is so angry and frustrated?"

Bakura gasps -- a little too loudly. Zorc answers with a loud roar. Smirking, Bakura shakes his head. "You can see right through me, master."

"That is my gift," Zorc said. He rubs at his chin. "But the question I am rather curious about is this. Why is it that Bakura is so angry?"

Bakura bites his bottom lip until he tasted blood. Sweat inches down his brow, landing as a tiny droplet on the ground. Zorc took notice of Bakura's nervousness. "My dear attendant, have I not been good to you these past few years? Have I not gone and given you your own room? Have I not paid you every day for your efforts? Have I not, just recently, given you a special present to use in any way that pleases you?" And at that mentioning, Zorc took heed of the tension rising over Bakura's body. "Ah, so am I right on that? Why do you tense at that question alone?"

"Forgive me, master," Bakura stutters. "I--I loved your generous offer. It is not you that is making me feel angry."

"Then why do you tremble by that question? Has she not pleased you as she should?" Again, Zorc's question is replied by the shaking of Bakura's uncontrolled body. "Bakura, is it not in the master's will to punish his slaves when they do not obey?"

"It is not like that, my master," Bakura said swiftly. He suddenly wished he hadn't, for Zorc's gleaming gaze pierced his heart forcefully. The sight of Zorc's red eyes orders Bakura, demanding in explanation. "M--my master, on that day, I had found her. She stood, perfectly beautiful. I knew I wanted her, so I told so to Jalal. However, afterwards, he had told me that -- that she was not to be touched as a sexual slave. He had told me he had specific orders…"

Zorc chuckles. "Then why did you take her, Bakura? I know your body aches for pleasure, does it not?"

"I don't know why I chose her," Bakura admits. "But she was just so -- so beautiful. I knew I wanted her either way."

There is no reply from his master. Bakura quickly looks up, noticing that Zorc eyed him suspiciously. Keeping his calm, Bakura re-lowers his gaze, trying best not to faint.

"Hmm," Zorc moans, slouching in his seat. "Is it not sad when a man can't have that one special piece of meat he desires?" Zorc pauses, watching his attendant cower at his words. Zorc chuckles. "Bakura, is it by chance Jalal was not being honest with you? And even if he was honest, couldn't you, by chance, easily forget his words through accidental reasons, and go ahead with giving your body the desire it wishes?"

Bakura becomes startled by his master's words. He rises his head, staring almost dumfounded. "Master?"

Zorc lets lose a dynamic chuckle. "Your face! Priceless! You know I am right? I know you are eager. You shall do as your body wishes, but do not allow my words to leave you so soon. You may go now."

Bowing, Bakura stands and takes his leave.

--

He leans against those doors, nearly breathless by Lord Zorc's strong words. Could he do such a thing as his master said? Could Bakura steep so low as to taking a slave meant to work in the kitchens?

And yet, Lord Zorc had a point. Jalal could have been lying to him. Jalal has so many times before, angering Bakura with vicious words. Jalal bragged. But that time, Bakura had been the bragger. He was able to have a slave of his own, and when Jalal found this out, Jalal grew jealous. Though, Bakura was unsure why. He is positive Jalal received many women of his own to fuck like crazy.

Slowly, Bakura makes his way towards the kitchens to fetch Rye. He did not know what to do. Should he go through with it? Should he not?

His head hurt. He grabs at it, yelling in misery as he makes his way into the kitchens. Greeted by Hana, Bakura retrieves Rye. She was covered in flour, which added this adorable look to her. Bakura ached between his legs at the sight of her floury face.

When the two silently make it to Bakura's room, he stands staring as she eats dinner he has provided. She slurps on some noodles, (a rare treat in Kumal) while Bakura took a sip of wine. She was beautiful, though she ate like a man. She slurps her noodles, the ends just touching her chin before going through her lips.

Almost feeling his eyes on hers, Rye looks up. She took notice of his eyes, blazing gloriously. Bakura stood frozen, his glass just touching at his lower lip. Feeling as if she had done something wrong, Rye apologizes in a whisper. She tries to eat more politely, wiping at her chin with a piece of cloth provided as a napkin after each bite she took.

"You are fine," Bakura said. Setting his glass down, Bakura goes to sit in front of Rye. He kneels, grabbing at an apple off the tray. "Rye, I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to be fully honest with me."

Rye grew nervous. She sets her bowl down, and folds her hands, sitting in that ever proper seating. She looks up at Bakura. "Yes?" She hadn't even bothered to say, 'Yes, master?'

"Of what Jalal told me," Bakura begins, "You are not a sex slave. Correct?"

Lowering her head, Rye nods.

"May I ask why?"

Startled, Rye lifts her head swiftly. She seemed befuddled by the question, and Bakura took hint of sweat forming at her peach brow. "Beg pardon?"

"Why?" Bakura asks again. "Why can't I have what I desire?"

Rye drops her bowl, spilling noodles to the floor. She panics, and does her best to tidy her mess. But Bakura stops her, grabbing at her wrist harshly. He does not injure her; however, he causes warmth against the skin. "Leave it!" Bakura said. "And answer my question. Why are you destined to work you life cooking and cleaning?"

"I--it was my father's idea," Rye whispers. Bakura struggled to hear her.

"Why?"

"H--he gave Jalal lots of money," Rye said. "He did t--to keep me pure."

"WHY!"

"I don't know!" Rye finally cries, pulling her wrist from Bakura's grasp. She backs away. "Please, leave me alone!"

Angered from his slave's order, Bakura swiftly stands. He moves over to her, grabbing at her by the hair. She shrieks, clawing at him to let go, but his grasp is strong, and he makes sure her eyes focus on his own. She could see a willingness in his eyes. They were in fire! But, Rye could also see hurt and discomfort, something she has not seen before. Was Bakura that sad? Did he really want to have her because she's beautiful? Or really because he's a man and she's a woman?

Either way, Bakura could not take her.

He just couldn't.

He releases her. She falls to the floor, but she keeps her gaze on Bakura, him standing tall and scary. He was shivering, and soon, he exits, leaving Rye alone to weep.

--

Bakura entered Baker's Bar only moments later, ordering a strong, full glass of sake: 'On the double!' He sits in his usual seat, a stool that shifts as if it'd break at any second. The bar was rather crowded, but Bakura ignored half the glares being shot in his direction. They all knew him: nearly everyone in Kumal knew of the man who had snuck into Zorc's lair.

But beyond his knowing, another has entered the bar, one keen on making his life hell.

Jalal smirks, seeing the back of one familiar face. Bakura had cheated Jalal of money that morning, but Jalal had so willingly teased the thief, he didn't care on the matters of Bakura's feelings, and what Bakura would attempt. But that night, Jalal had his dearest friends with him, two strong men, of who Bakura has picked fights with many, many times before. Of course, all fights were held outside of Baker's Bar. Baker was Bakura's good friend, and he didn't want to mess the man's bar up.

With comrades by his sides, Jalal walks over to Bakura. He sits next to Bakura, and says, "You know, I really dislike it when someone cheats me of profit."

Growling under his breath, Bakura turns a glare towards Jalal's direction. Jalal only smirks at Bakura's weakness.

"I would really like the rest of my pay," Jalal says as his two 'friends' stand behind him. "If you don't mind?"

"Jalal, don't you go starting any fights in my bar!" Baker yells from behind the counter.

"It's fine, Baker," Bakura suddenly speaks. He stands to his feet, shoving a hand in his pocket. "The man is right, after all. It's not fair to cheat someone off, especially if they had hopes for something they had paid for -- in full fucking price."

Jalal knew Bakura's words, knowing what Bakura was getting act. He chuckles as Bakura throws three coins on the countertop. Jalal goes to grab him, but a hand stops him: Bakura's. "Those are for Baker."

Bakura turns to leave, but Jalal grabs him from behind. "Give me my pay, or else!"

"Take your hand off of me," Bakura snarls. Jalal does so, obviously showing his sign of weakness. Bakura turns to face him. "You think you're so clever, don't you? You think your perfect, but you're not. None of us are. You see me as weak because I serve my master well, but because I serve him does not mean I can't make my own choices. There are times I take his advice, and most of those times I disagree with him. But just this afternoon, he gave me some great advice. You -- you think I'm weak, Jalal, but you are just as weak as I! You standing there, hiding behind your fucking loonies."

The larger man steps up, but the rising of Jalal's hand holds the man in place.

"I'm not going to fight you," Bakura snorts. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take my leave."

"You won't get away with this." Jalal snarls before taking his leave. His two men follow.

Once the trio exits, Bakura releases his tensed muscles. Still angry, he was glad that finally, after such a long torture of putting up with much of Jalal's shit, he has stood his ground. He has faced Jalal. And doing so made Bakura realize just how miserable he had been -- ever since he became Zorc's attendant. He was weak. He has hidden from the outside world, and has served for so long to Zorc, cowardly fearing the Lord's upper status. And Bakura had feared Jalal.

There was a time when Bakura feared no man. He nearly forgot those times, back when he was a thief. How could he have stooped so low?

_Not anymore._

Leaving the bar, Bakura makes his way back for Zorc's Lair. No longer will he stoop to the level of a rat. No longer will he allow those weaker than him to turn him into something he is not. And no longer would he allow his cravings to be ignored.

_Not anymore!_

--

Rye lie in her bed, trying her hardest to fall asleep. She hardly picks up the upcoming footsteps, but when the door bursts open, she shrieks to a sitting position as her eyes rest over her worst fear: Bakura.

He stared glaring at her for a moment before slamming the door behind him. Keen as a wolf, Bakura swiftly dashes to his prey, and he pounces her. In sudden fear, Rye begins to cry out as she struggles against Bakura's weight, yelling at him to get off of her. His 'kinder' side has disappeared, and he no longer ached by Rye's tears.

"Please stop," Rye begs. "Please!"

Bakura pauses, but only to lecture his darling slave. "Since the moment I saw you, I've wanted you so bad! And for three fucking long weeks I've kept my hands off of you! I fell for your pathetic tears and your sorrow-filled heart! But I care no longer! I want you, Rye! I need you! Please satisfy my body!"

As Bakura pulls her pants down, Rye screams, covering herself with the length of her robe. Bakura grabs her legs. "You're so beautiful Rye," Bakura pants, finally spreading Rye wide, giving him access to what lie beneath. "Stop fighting…"

And Bakura freezes over.

A thief had purchased a young willow, so beautiful and fair. His body had ached for hers since day one, and finally he had his moment to shine, and to get what he wished. His hopes for the softness of a women's vagina, gleaming with a wetness he longed to taste, vanished. His hopes to spread apart delicious pink lips, seeing the greatness and feeling around its insides with his wild cock, vanished.

Instead, after all he's been aching for, Bakura is awarded something he had not expected. Instead of being greeted by Rye's female beauty, he was granted by a bundle of lies. Instead of soft, warm pink lips, he is granted with an average limp stem with round, shaven jewels. Instead of getting his wish, Bakura got nothing!

And as his eyes avert to Rye's face, as his puzzlement and anger rises, all he's awarded with is Rye's trembling words:

"I was going to tell you. I swear!"

-Chapter Six End-

Well? Tell me what you think, and please review! Chapter Seven coming soon!


	8. Ryou's Story

**The Thief and his Willow**

**-**

**Chapter Seven: Ryou's Story**

**-**

"_I was going to tell you! I swear_!"

-

Rye continued crying, never gazing away from Bakura's befuddlement. Bakura's eyes never leave that spot between lovely, shaven legs. He could not muster his bad luck.

Rye was no she. She was a he.

"Please," cries Rye. "Please…"

Searching Rye's pleas, Bakura suddenly felt disgusted. He quickly releases Rye's legs, and stands hovering over the wrench with hate in his eyes. He shakes his head. "Who are you?"

Crossing legs, Rye continues to cry as 'he' turns his head away from Bakura's direction.

"Who the fuck are you!" Bakura yells.

Taking a deep breath, Rye softly whispers, "M--my name is Ryou."

"Ryou," Bakura sighs. "Who the fuck are you, Ryou?"

Ryou -- was this even his real name? Bakura could not determine. All he knew was that this 'kid' has completely pissed Bakura off! Ryou continues to cry, as well.

"P--please," Ryou shakes his head. "Please don't make me…"

Frustrated, Bakura turns around, pulling angrily at his hair. He hits the wall, trying to conjure everything that has just occurred. He wished to slap that Ryou fucking silly, but he was determined to figure out the boy's purpose of pretending to be a woman. Sighing, Bakura turns to the boy, glaring with hurtful eyes as he leans against the wall. "Well then at least tell me this," Bakura whispers. "Why?"

"Huh?" Ryou turns to Bakura. "What?"

"Why?" Bakura asks again. "Why dress like you do? And why sneak down here, into Zorc's dungeon? What is it you are after?"

"I'm not after anything!" Ryou frowns. He keeps his eyes lowered, still covering his lower nudity with his mother's robe. "I--I just…" And Ryou begins to cry again, showing his side of feminism and weakness.

Scowling, Bakura shouts, "Stop that! You are a man, aren't you? You shouldn't be crying like that!"

"I--it was my father…" Ryou sniffs. He rubs his nose, watching Bakura eye him in waiting. Bakura was curious, after all. He had been anticipating for a good fuck, but got nothing. "It was my father's idea," Ryou continues. "He forced me to grow out my hair, and dress this way because…" Ryou pauses, trying hard not to continue allowing tears to stain his cheeks. "B--because of what would've happened to me."

Crossing his arms, Bakura asks, "What are you talking about?"

"I came from a rich family line," Ryou whispers. He hugs his body tight before continuing with his story. "We had everything. Food, luxury, money…" Ryou pauses, his body tensing from his depression. "B-but I lived in misery. My parents have always wanted a girl, but instead, they got me. So, they began to teach me the ways of delicacy and politeness. All day, every day, I'd practice etiquette and properness. I could never do anything fun. I could never do anything -- boyish. But then, one day, the mayor of our town decided to recruit boys, for our town had gone to war, and they wished to keep our town protected. My father did not want me to go to war so he -- he thought it best that I dress and pretend to be a girl. This was before my little sister, Amane was born. I was only eight years old."

"My disguise had worked, and no longer would my father call me by my real name. He came up with the name Rye, thought it'd be of good that I just stay that way forever. I -- I guess I am a woman, really. At heart, anyway. I've never known what it's like to be a boy, and do boy things."

Ryou pauses, now speaking as if Bakura has vanished from the room. He allowed all of his grief to spill from within his heart. Never has he been so bold and truthful. "After the death of my mother and sister, I was twelve years old. My father found enemies, and did dumb things. We soon found ourselves living a life empty-handed. Before I knew it, the two of us had been found by a slave trader. He promised us food, water, and a warm bed. That was one year ago. Now, I'm here because my father wanted me safe. He had heard of Zorc through that man you had talked to, and he made a deal with him to keep me safe." Taking a deep breath, Ryou turns to gaze into Bakura's eyes. "So here I am…"

He waited, anticipating what his 'master' would say or do. Ryou never turned his gaze away from Bakura's burning eyes, and only seconds later, the awkward silence dissipates with Bakura's thoughts. "A liar…"

Blinking, Ryou pulls his robe closer. "What?"

"A liar," Bakura uncrosses his arms. "That's all that you are. You're nothing more but a fucking liar! You do not have what it takes to be anything but perfect. You, always sitting so properly, thinking you are something perfect and brave. You, always trying to drive me away and keep me inches away from you, acting as if you're as courageous as me. But you know what you really are? You're pathetic! Weak! You're a miserable little piece of shit!"

Sneering, Bakura shakes his head at the trash he 'thought' was worth something more. "I should report you to Lord Zorc, immediately!"

"No!"

Scooting forward, Ryou begs on his knees, showing his weaker, trembling side. "No! I beg of you, please do not reveal my secret. I beg of you, sir!"

"Do not call me sir!" Bakura yells. "I am still your master, whether you are she or he! You will address me as such!"

Tears staining at his cheeks, Ryou licks at his lips. He lowers his head, bowing respectively. "Please. I beg you."

Angrier, Bakura swipes his hand back, ready to give Ryou a good slapping. But he still held his ground. Why could he not do it?

Instead, Bakura growls, "You know what…?" And he waves it off, exiting and leaving Ryou alone to weep.

--

The door slams shut behind him, his inner thoughts breaking out as he stands in silence outside of his chamber. Never has Bakura felt so disgusted in his life, and yet, inner feelings were trying to force their way out of his heart.

Ryou was no woman. And Bakura felt displeased, shaken, and… He was hurt. He hurt, knowing that what he could have had was never there. He hurt, feeling slight grief for Ryou and the boy's humiliating past. He hurt, also, for the wild thoughts running in his head.

He still wanted his 'slave.'

And that alone scared him!

But Bakura had to question why? Why did he still dream of Rye, her crying in his arms when he first brought her to Zorc's Dungeons. Why did he still see Rye, coming back from the kitchens with flour on her face and in her hair? Why did he still wish to go back in there, take off the rest of those clothes touching at his slave's clothes, and fuck that kid silly?

'_Fuck, God, why_?'

Rubbing at his lips with frustration, Bakura slowly turns to stare at his bedroom door. Slowly, he places a hand on the knob, and welcomes himself back in.

--

As he enters, Bakura is greeted by Ryou's soggy eyes. The boy had not yet put his clothes back on. He had just sat there, crying in defeat. But when Bakura returned only a minute after his furious departure, Ryou knew he had a chance to change Bakura's mind.

"Please," Ryou tries again. "I promise to you that I'll do anything you want! Just please don't turn me in! I beg of you!"

Closing the door quietly behind him, Bakura steps towards Ryou. "Anything?"

"Anything!" Ryou cries. "I'll work harder. I'll serve better! I promise you!"

Bakura hovers over Ryou, eyes like ice. "First of all, stop crying!"

Feeling he had won, Ryou swiftly begins to rub at his eyes, drying tears with his fingers. Bakura kneels to his height, giving the boy a good stare. "You will keep disguised as a girl. Don't let anybody else find out your secret! Understood?"

"Yes," Ryou nods. "Yes. Thank you…"

"Don't thank me," Bakura said. "You promised you'd do anything for me…" And he trails his speech, allowing his eyes to wonder down Ryou's body. Though a boy, he was still so fragile and innocent in appearance. Bakura could see why Ryou's father had 'wanted' him to be a girl. If not, the poor boy would most likely be mistaken as homosexual, and that did not float well in most father's boats. But Bakura saw the feminism in Ryou, both physically and mentally. The boy acted completely feminine. Of course, Bakura understood the boy was raised that way. And he was pretty, a face that melted Bakura since the first day their eyes met.

Ryou felt nervous by Bakura's new sudden gazing. He felt a need to shelter his self, but he did not know what Bakura had planned for him. He had promised he'd do anything. But Bakura's eager staring made Ryou very, very afraid.

Without another thought, Bakura took Ryou by the waist, hoisting the boy to his feet. The boy squirmed, growing more terrified by Bakura's sudden strength. Before he knew it, Ryou found himself thrown, his back against the hardness of Bakura's bed. "W--what are you doing?"

"I'm finally going to get what I want," Bakura smirks. He climbs onto the bed, hovering over Ryou's shivering body. "I've waited so fucking long!"

Hungrily, Bakura attacks Ryou, nipping at the boy's neck. Ryou tried pushing Bakura off of him, but strength won over weakness.

"No," Ryou cries out, feeling his rob shift up his body. "You can't! We're both guys!" And at that, Ryou is grabbed harshly by his hair, his eyes forcing to be met with Bakura's.

Filled with a sudden lust and hate for Ryou, Bakura growls, "You are no man!" as he strips Ryou of his remaining clothes, leaving the boy completely bare.

"No!" Ryou cries. He looks down, wanting to cover his body. His cheeks grew flustered by Bakura's wondering gaze.

He licks his lips, staring with hunger at the precious willow lying beneath him. Ryou was completely silk smooth. The only hairs he had rested on his head, making him more feminine. Bakura never thought he'd gaze with lust at another man, but this young, pure body made him grow harder by the second.

The willow had perfect pink nipples, sticking up slightly from the cool temperature in the room. He was skinny, with hardly any muscle. And lowering his eyes, Bakura was able to get a better look at what lie beneath he boy's legs. A brilliantly smooth cock of average size, just perfect to play with. And that piece of skin meant to be there had been sliced off. The boy had been circumcised. Bakura raises a brow in surprise, and yet he was not. Higher class tended to circumcise sons more often then the poorer generation, like Bakura. But the look gave Ryou an even prettier detail, and Bakura moaned in near delight. "You're so beautiful…"

Bakura leans down, taking Ryou's right nipple into his mouth. He traces it with his tongue, feeling satisfied as Ryou squirms beneath him. Bakura tugs the boy's nipple with his teeth, causing Ryou to gasp. Shortly, Bakura gives the right nipple attention, while his free hand moves down to touch at Ryou's limp member. It began to grow hotter in Bakura's hand as he begins to pump at it.

A tingling shoots throughout Ryou's body as Bakura plays with him. He gasps again, trying to get away from Bakura's strong, appealing grasp. But he could not. He could only beg as Bakura began to pump him harder. "Please--stop…"

Bakura releases Ryou's nipple. "Do you want me to tell Zorc your secret?"

Shuttering, Ryou shakes his head viciously. Smirking triumphantly, Bakura shouts, "Then shut the hell up!" as he slides his tongue down Ryou's body. He licks around the boy's belly-button, tasting its sweetness before lowering his tongue further. When ready, he swiftly takes in the boy's rising erection, its tip meeting with the moistness of his mouth.

Gasping, Ryou throws his head back. The sudden feeling felt amazingly good, and Ryou had trouble controlling his body.

Bakura removes his mouth from the tip. "Mm, you're such a girl, Ryou. And that's how I'm gonna treat you as I do this. I always wanted to give you hot pleasure. I always craved to hear you squirm, moan, and scream!" He cackles, listening as Ryou whines. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Ryou replies with another moaning whine. Ryou brings a hand to his chin, trying to resist exploding. "Even as you feel pleasure, you're a woman. Look at you, trying to hold back the pleasure you're experiencing. I don't want you to resist, my slave. I want you to enjoy this just as much as me!"

And Bakura plunges his mouth over Ryou's tip again, listening to the boy's screams as he pushes Ryou to the max. Not long after, Ryou released, filling Bakura's mouth with sweet cum. Bakura takes in every drop, watching Ryou's surprised expression.

His chest rising and falling, Ryou whimpered tiredly. Bakura smirks at him, licking his lips lustfully. He crawls over Ryou again, lowering his lips to the frightened boy's. "Don't get tired yet. The night is far from over, my darling willow." Now utterly afraid, Ryou tries screaming just as his lips are covered by Bakura's own pair. His eyes widen as Bakura's slithering tongue passes his lips, interacting his tongue. Ryou could taste what he knew was his cum, it meeting his insides as Bakura kisses him viciously.

Before he drew away, Bakura gave Ryou's bottom lip a sharp bite, not quite hard enough to make the boy bleed. Still, Ryou whimpered from it, and he watches in fright as the purple kilt of Bakura's gets removed, joining Ryou's robe and pants on the floor. Ryou could only stutter at the sight, staring at the wildness of Bakura's aching, hard-on member. It was a bit larger than Ryou's own, making Ryou fear what Bakura had planned to do with it.

"Open your mouth," Bakura says, inching to Ryou's face. He still sat on his knees, both placed either side of Ryou's body against the roughness of his bed. He ignored the pain. "Slaves are to please their masters, too."

Not wanting to, but knowing trouble would brew his way if he did not, Ryou took the massiveness into his mouth. He is grabbed by the hair as his head is forced to rock back and forth against the erection. He moaned, displeased with the taste.

"Ah," Bakura smirks, feeling rather triumphant. Never has he had this done before, and Ryou, though inexperienced, seemed so fucking good at it! It felt damn amazing! "Yes…"

Before he could orgasm, Bakura pulls out of Ryou's mouth. Ryou whimpers, meeting Bakura's delighted expression just as the thief took him in for another kiss, this one softer than the first.

Seductively, Bakura whispers, "Ryou, I want to be inside you."

Startled, Ryou hardly could muster Bakura's words as his legs are pushed upward. Bakura had moved so swiftly, he now kneeling on the floor as he got a nice view of the loveliness hidden underneath Ryou's hard-on.

"It's okay to be nervous," smirks Bakura. "All women are their first time." And in one swift motion, Bakura found his tongue encircling Ryou's opening, tasting it sensually.

"No," Ryou yelps. He covers his face, hiding his embarrassment. He could feel Bakura's saliva tracing his outer opening before sliding over it. And soon, he could feel that tongue tasting inside. At that point, Ryou gasps, the feeling sending a shiver up his spine.

Chuckling, Bakura allows spit to drop from his mouth down onto Ryou's awaiting bottom, it entering that adorable entrance. Taking his finger, Bakura slowly inserts one, preparing his lovely willow for what was to come. It's presence makes Ryou tense, and he lets out a sharp shriek as his insides engulf around the finger. It was not near as large, however, as what was to come.

His slave's entrance was so tight and warm. Bakura was anxious, and knew he couldn't wait any longer. Removing his finger, Bakura positions his hard-on at the tight entrance. Ryou began to panic. He tries sitting up, but is forced back down.

"Don't worry," Bakura smiles. "Lots of women get fucked in the ass. Just calm down!" But though he did not admit it out loud, Bakura was, too, nervous. He was angry, but he did not want to hurt Ryou. He licks his hand, rubbing the wetness against his cock, and then slowly, he enters Ryou. The feeling was intense, and Bakura began to tingle all over, feeling the electric, sensual feeling radiate throughout his body. "Oh… Fuck!"

But to Ryou, the feeling was painful. His scream echoed off walls, and he only gasped to release air as soon as Bakura's erection was fully inside of him. "Ah…!"

"Mm…" Bakura smirks, and slowly he begins to pull out and push back into his slave's tight bottom. Ryou screams again, screams with every thrust. He knew he was crying from the intensity, and it did not take long for Bakura to quicken his pace.

Minutes later, Bakura was easily thrusting back and forth, in and out of Ryou. The great pleasure kept his body pushing harder and harder, satisfying his every crave that he had had since his first interaction with Ryou. He took notice of the pain Ryou had, but soon after he started to see lust fill the kid's eyes.

A moment later, Bakura pulls out of Ryou, and forces the boy to turn around. Ryou gets on his hands and knees, turning his head as Bakura reenters him from behind. This time, the suddenness was exhilarating, and Ryou couldn't help the moan that escaped through his lips. He rests his head on Bakura's pillow, the softest thing Bakura owned.

"Oh fuck," Bakura moans. His pace increases. The bed creaked along with every thrust. Both men found themselves growing sweaty, and Bakura knew he was going to orgasm soon. He tried to hold out a bit longer, not wanting the first bit of fun he's had in so long to end.

But Ryou -- he was so beautiful. He really was like a woman, and these thoughts left Bakura banging the innocent angel faster and harder. He felt himself about ready to release, listening in on every one of Ryou's desperate cries and moans.

"S--say my name," Bakura demands. "Ryou, I want you to shout my name!"

"Ah!" Ryou shrieks. He could not. He was not enjoying himself. The thief had him against the bed, against his will. Every thrust sent a new vibe shooting through him, and a mixture of pain and pleasure would lift up his throat and out his mouth in a devastating scream.

"Say my name, Ryou!" Bakura orders again, his rage controlling his urge to cum. "Shout it!"

"Ah --B--Bakura…"

"You need to scream it! Scream at the top of your lungs! I know you're enjoying this -- just as much as I am! Now scream my -- fucking -- name! I order you!"

And just as Bakura releases, Ryou shouts his name. He screams as loud as he possibly could, not caring if Zorc, nor caring if the other servants heard him. He screams, wincing as Bakura joined him, filling his inside with warm cum.

Grateful, Bakura exits Ryou and stands. He smirks, watching as white substance dripped out of Ryou, slowly sliding a bit down his bottom, dripping on the blanket below. Bakura moves to the side of the bed, and he kneels to face Ryou. He smirks, rubbing Ryou's sweaty-covered hair out of the boy's tired eyes. "That was great. Thank you." And Bakura gives his willow a sharp kiss before standing and dressing. He goes to the bathroom.

Once Bakura exited, Ryou tries to sit. He ached, and suddenly wished he could cry. He did not, however, for he had made a promise to the thief. He promised he'd do anything as long as his secret was kept safe.

Bakura immerges from the bathroom. He sees Ryou sitting on the edge of his bed, looking ashamed. Smiling, Bakura walks over to his slave, and he sits next to the boy, pulling him into a hug. "Do you want to cry again?"

"I…" Ryou had no reply. He keeps quiet, and began to relax at the sound of Bakura's steady breathing.

"It's okay," Bakura said. "I give you permission to cry." And once the word 'permission' left him, Bakura could hear Ryou's weeping. "I'll allow you to cry just this time. But don't get use to the comfort. Tomorrow night, I'm expecting more fun from you. And tomorrow, you'll continue working for Hana in the kitchen."

Bakura held a victorious smile, listening hard as Ryou's weeping grew stronger. Bakura brushes that white hair. His entire life, he never dreamed he'd have sex with a man. But no, Ryou, though he had the body of a male, Bakura saw the face of a depressed lady, a daughter anxious to find her father. But Bakura saw no future for his Ryou. He'd make sure the kid understood that he no longer lived as royalty. He was a slave, now.

He was Bakura's slave.

Bakura has won.

'_You will play my game_," Bakura thought, holding Ryou tighter. '_And I will not reveal your secret to the world_.'

-Chapter Seven End-

FINALLY! An erotic scene! WOOT! I hope you all enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you think. Chapter eight will be along shortly. Thanks!


	9. A Party?

**The Thief and his Willow**

-

**Chapter Eight: A Party?**

-

As he walked nervously through the kitchen area, Ryou gained stares from many of the chef slaves. It would seem that the walls of Zorc's Domain weren't as thick as he had hoped. He blushes, pushing back a strand of his hair as he walks over to Mallie. She was busy cutting up some vegetables. Ryou joins her.

Looking over her new friend, Mallie asks, "You alright, Rye?"

"I'm fine," Ryou lies. He begins to cut up some fresh greens.

"Some of the women heard ya screamin' last night," Mallie said, making Ryou even more uncomfortable. "They heard Bakura doin' you up. I didn't know you were a sex slave, too."

"That's because I'm not," Ryou whispers accidentally. Suddenly terrified, Ryou turns to Mallie. She was beyond shocked, and Ryou could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Rye," Mallie stutters, turning her attention on the chopping table in front of her. "Y--ya mean he--he raped ya?"

"Please don't tell anyone," Ryou begs.

"B--but Rye," Mallie places her knife down. She places vegetables she has chopped in a red pottery bowl. "Not even our Master Zorc would do that to a lady. He chooses ones meant t'be that kinda slave. You should tell Master Zorc what Bakura did. Make him take punishment for his actions."

"No!" Ryou yells. Heads turn, and Ryou finds himself blushing again. He lowers his gaze, blushing wildly. The many women not understanding his reason, they push back to work, trying to stay out of poor Ryou's business. "No Mallie, you mustn't tell a soul. Please promise me?"

Mallie felt afraid for her newest friend. She was concerned for Ryou's future interactions with Bakura, but Mallie saw from the pleading expression on Ryou's face, she knew Ryou had to trust her. Smiling, Mallie nods. "Alright, I won't tell nobody."

Relieved, Ryou gives an thankful nod to his friend. "Thank you, Mallie."

--

As the day dreaded on, Ryou prayed that it'd never end. But once he took notice of Bakura making his way into the kitchens, Ryou wished to hide his self from the terrible thief and disappear forever. Led to Ryou by Hana, Bakura takes his hand and together, they leave. Ryou turns to Mallie, noticing a frown upon his friend's face. Ryou lips, 'Don't tell' just as the kitchen doors close behind him and Bakura.

--

Thrown to his bed, Ryou looks up at his master, shivering with fear. But Bakura only smirked, and he turned to a silver tray. He opens it, revealing cut-up chicken and vegetables. The chicken steamed, and Ryou's nostrils filled with its exotic flavor. His stomach growls, aching to be fed, and he licks his lips as Bakura brings the tray over.

"Here," Bakura smirks. "Eat."

Accepting Bakura's offer, Ryou eats. He chews on his chicken forcefully, allowing its rich juices to slide down his chin. He goes for another bite, but the chicken is suddenly snatched away by Bakura. Ryou looks up, surprised that Bakura had done such a thing.

"Why do you eat as if you won't get a second chance?" Bakura asks.

Suddenly embarrassed, Ryou wipes at his lips using his hand. Bakura grunts with dissatisfaction. "You're playing the role as female, are you not? You shouldn't eat like a pig!"

"I'm sorry," whispers Ryou.

"Humph, don't be sorry. You grew up in a rich society, did you not? You should eat more properly. Not even I eat that fucking fast."

Angry, Ryou shouts, "I know how to eat properly!"

Snorting, Bakura holds out the piece of chicken, re-offering its deliciousness to Ryo. "Show me."

Ryou takes the piece of chicken. He stares longingly at it, just wanting to scarf the entire thing down. But to show he could eat with etiquette manners, he shows Bakura just how he had to eat when he was living with his father. He raises the chicken just to his lips, and slowly he takes a bite, just enough to get a small piece of the meat into his mouth. Slowly, he chews with his mouth closed, chewing up the small amount of meat slowly before swallowing. He repeats his actions, gaining a smirk from Bakura. The thief watched, ecstatic by just how beautiful Ryou looked when he ate perfectly.

"That's better," Bakura chuckles. He takes a bite of his own chicken. "I want you to eat like that from now on. It makes you more appealing to my eyes."

And as he ate, Ryou tried hard not to break down in tears as he slowly ate his chicken, one lonely little piece at a time.

--

Baker's Bar was exceedingly loud that evening. Bakura passes through crowds of drunks to reach his favorite spot at the bar. He had decided to get a drink after Ryou went to bed. However, before he allowed Ryou to fall asleep, he forced the kid to give him a blowjob. He can still feel the boy's soft, pink tongue sliding along his tip. Bakura seemed positive a strong alcoholic beverage would push the thought from his mind.

He greets Baker before ordering strong sake. Baker fills a glass, and hands it over. Taking one large gulp, Bakura demands a second, following a third and fourth. Perhaps five was too much. But sitting there, just finishing his third share of sake, Bakura hears a familiar voice laughing from across the bar. He turns, his eyes meeting Jalal's back. The man was playing a game of 'Cards,' one of few games found in bars and such in Kumal. Jalal had just beaten a very large man, taking what he had betted.

"Thank you very much, sir," Jalal laughs. "Alright! Does anybody else one to step up and challenge me?"

Most customers shook their heads. Some stared off, seeming to be in deep thought. Only one voice challenges Jalal. "I'll take you on!"

All eyes turn on Bakura.

Jalal stands to his feet as Bakura steps forward. Though he had five glasses of sake, Bakura seemed surprisingly stable. Bakura stands, holding out his bag of coins. He dangles it, the sounds of coins jingle. The sound pleases Jalal, and he motions his hand to the empty chair sitting opposite of his own. A tiny table rested between the two chairs, and on top of it was a stack of playing cards. "Have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do," Bakura smirks. He sits, watching carefully as Jalal shuffles the deck.

"How much do you wager?" Jalal asks, placing seven cards down for each player.

"That all depends," Bakura said as he rests his elbow on the table. "How much have you won?"

"Oh, let's see," Jalal counts his collection. "I've won well over fifty coins."

"Then that is how much I'll bet." Bakura puts his brown bag of coins on the table, causing many gasps and surprised awes to go about the bar. Even Baker was surprised his friend was betting such a large amount.

Intrigued, Jalal nods along. "Fifty coins it is, then. Let us pick up our decks."

So their game began. Card after card, draw after draw, and both men stood tall. Neither were backing down. Bakura places an eight over a four: the bigger the number, the better. The person who finishes with the smallest number in his hand wins.

"You're quite good," Jalal smiles, placing down a nine. "I'm impressed."

"I am quite impressive," Bakura said matter-of-factly. "After all, I'm great at being deceptive."

"Indeed, you are." Jalal eyes his deck. He held a three, two two's, and a seven. He was sure he'd win. There were no more eights or nines, and there was at least one ten left in the last remaining cards of the deck. Even if he drew it, he'd place it and that'd leave him with fourteen.

Bakura had a pretty decent deck, as well. His numbers were small, and he was sure he'd be victorious. He eyes Jalal suspiciously. "Your draw."

Jalal does draw, and he is shocked by what he had drawn. Another seven. He could not muster his luck, and he smirks wildly as he places his highest number, seven, down. "My final turn has ended. Your draw."

Though feeling confident, Bakura draws. He eyes the card, raising an eyebrow. Jalal was curious of the draw: the final card. Though he already knew what the number was. He had beaten Bakura, and he smirks victoriously as Bakura places a card down. To Jalal's shock, Bakura had placed a nine.

"What?" Jalal asks. He glares over at Bakura. "Why'd you place a nine?"

"I placed a nine to win," Bakura answers. He smirks deviously at his opponent. "Are you ready to show cards? Lowest number wins."

"I know that," Jalal clenches, his teeth rub together nervously. He was positive the final card had been a ten. Was he wrong? "Fine. I still win. Here's my deck." Jalal places his final four cards on the table. "Fourteen."

Bakura nods. "Very, very impressive, but I'm afraid not impressive enough." And Bakura sets down his hand: a ten and three ones. "Thirteen. I win."

"What!" Jalal stands to his feet, and suddenly there is applause as most customers congratulate Bakura. "That can't be! You fucking cheated, Bakura!"

Bakura stands to, grabbing Jalal by his shirt. "You dare call me a cheater? I won fair and square, you little weasel! Now, I'd like my money!"

Jalal's two henchmen swarm forward, but Jalal's raised hands makes them back off. "It's fine. He is correct. I lost, fair and square." Jalal counts fifty coins, handing them over. "You did a really risky play there, placing down your nine instead of your ten. What if you had lost?"

"Then I would have lost, "Bakura shrugs. "Thank you." He lets Jalal go, and stands patiently as Jalal hands fifty coins over.

Suddenly, Jalal bursts into laughter. Bakura, as well as the other customers, eye Jalal as if he were mad. "You are one interesting character, Bakura! It's as if you've completely transformed into something else! Tell me, why are you in such a surprisingly happy mood?"

And that's what Bakura had been waiting for. He smirks at Jalal while pushing back his wild white hair. "I've changed thanks to that slave I had purchased from you. She has completely turned me into a new man."

Bingo! Bakura has caught Jalal's full attention. Sneering, Jalal whispers, "Has she, now?"

"She is very proper, for a slave," Bakura smirks. "And she's taught me many things."

"Is that so?" Jalal rubs at his chin, suddenly having a wickedly awesome idea. "Well, it just so happens that the High Lord Muddo is throwing a party for the greatest there is. I was invited, and I get to invite whomever I like. I very much would love to see you and -- what was her name? Rye? Yes, I'd love to see Rye there."

Bakura ponders the thought. "A party? What are you thinking?"

"I just want to make a good impression," Jalal said. "And if Rye is as proper as you say she is, I'm sure you can find something decent for her to wear. And, for yourself. It might be a good chance for you to act -- normal and gracious."

Bakura understood Jalal's meaning of this party: humiliation. But Bakura could not be humiliated so easily, and he knew that darling Ryou had the perfect manners for such an occasion. And he had the perfect thing for darling Ryou to wear. Smirking, Bakura nods his head. "That sounds interesting. We'll be there. Just give me when and where?"

So Jalal does so. Bakura promises to be there, right on the dial. He turns to leave, but Jalal shouts one final thing: "It's a shame really, having to bring a date you can't even really call your 'special someone.' Tell me, Bakura, how has it been suffering for so long with Rye sleeping in your room?"

Oh, Jalal had no fucking clue. Smirking, Bakura turns to Jalal, the man noticing the new 'look' in Bakura's sparkling eyes. Bakura walks until he is face to face with Jalal. He places his lips close to the man's ear, and he whispers. "It's been quite enjoyable, actually. Sadly, I did not keep my promise. Yes, I fucked her. I fucked her up good, and it was fucking amazing."

Bakura backs away, laughing inside at Jalal's shocked impression. Bakura licks his lips, motioning to Jalal all he had done to innocent Ryou before exiting the bar.

With glass in hand, Jalal easily breaks it. Bakura has gone too far. He's won too many games, but the next game Jalal knew he'd surely win.

--

Bakura enters his chambers, being quiet as a mouse. He closes the door behind him before walking over to the sleeping form of Ryou. He leans down, smirking at the loveliness of Ryou's face, it glowing from a single candle lit in the room.

Ryou seemed at peace when sleeping, and it made him glitter with beauty. Bakura, taking his hand, slowly wipes away a strand of Ryou's snowy white hair. He listens to Ryou's breathing, watches the boy's chest rise and fall. He places his hand to Ryou's lips, smiling at feeling slight warm air pass Ryou's lips, attaching to his hand.

Before he stands, Bakura lowers his head to the sleeping willow. Bakura's lips trace over those lips, gently pecking them. Standing, Bakura wipes at his lips. That single peck had caused him to shiver, and he began to get an uncomfortable feeling.

Trying to ignore it, Bakura slips into his own bed after removing his red robe. He lies, having his back facing Ryou's bed.

As he lie there, wrapped in his covers, Bakura's hand find their way to his lips. The touch causes him to shiver again, and he can't help but question why he felt like he did.

'_Why? Why do I feel so strongly for that kid_?'

-End Chapter Eight-

Yeah, I'm not too satisfied with this chapter. Sigh! I've been working on a project for geology class all freaking week, and I finally finished. So I kinda rushed this chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to chapter nine, which I hope to update faster. I've also started working on a new YuGiOh story, which I like better than this one. Heh.


	10. The Golden Laced Wedding Dress

**The Thief and his Willow**

--

**Chapter Nine: The Golden Laced Wedding Dress**

--

As delicate as ever, Ryou eats his dinner neatly. He cuts his apple with a small knife, slicing it perfectly before inserting the small piece into his mouth, and onto his awaiting tongue. Whenever juice would spill over his lips, he'd take his napkin, and gently dab at his mouth and chin.

Across from Ryou, Bakura would watch with eager eyes as he, too, ate. However, he did not eat as fair. He did not have to, he concludes, for he is a man and Ryou is a woman. He takes a chunk out of his full apple, ignoring the juice that spills down his own chin. Watching Ryou, Bakura couldn't help but think of his encounter with Jalal the night before.

Smirking, Bakura wipes at his chin using the back of his hand. He takes a quick sip of wine before saying, "Last night, I heard something rather interesting."

In between chewing, Ryou looks over at his master with wonder.

"I have this friend," Bakura smiles. "He has been invited to a large party for the fancy folks. And he invited me, but only if I could find myself a date." Bakura stands to his feet, and as he walks over to kneel before Ryou, Ryou understood where the conversation was flowing. "Ryou, I would really love for you to be that date."

"Me?" Ryou looks down. "B--but Bakura…"

"Master!"

"Sorry," Ryou squeaks. "But Master, what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong," Bakura says. He stands again, quickly going around his bed. He kneels down, and begins to move boxes. Ryou sits, watching in curiosity as Bakura takes out a heavy-looking box. Setting the box on his bed, Bakura opens it, taking out a broken watch and some old books. "I -- have the perfect solution."

And he pulls it out, the dress that once belonged to his mother.

Ryou stared in awe at it. It, laced with delicate white patterns and golden-laced ribbon at the ends of its sleeves and long, dashing skirt. Placing a part of apple to his chin, Ryou smiles unwillingly. He couldn't help but find the dress mesmerizing, and Bakura took notice.

Shyly, Ryou whispers, "It's beautiful."

"I would very much love to see you in it," Bakura says, Ryou hinting the truth in the thief's words. Though, Ryou could hardly muster what the thief had just spoken. He drops the piece of apple, never focusing his attention away from the dress's dazzling texture.

"You're kidding," Ryou shakes his head. "Right?"

Smirking, Bakura carries the dress over to Ryou. He holds it out, just demanding that Ryou touch the smooth fabric by facial confidence, alone. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

_No._

Eyeing the dress one final time, Ryou begins to remove the robe he always wore.

"No," Bakura stops him. "Don't change out here. Change in the washing room. I want to be surprised."

Those words sliced through Ryou like ice, filling him with slight fear. Was Bakura serious? It would seem so. Only able to nod in discomfort, Ryou gently takes the dress. It was more soft at touch than what he'd expected. He prayed he would not accidentally cause a shred or tare. Backing away from Bakura, Ryou turns around and disappears into the washing area. And Bakura sits, eager to see how his slave looks in the finest dress of all.

Minutes passed. Bakura began to grow anxious, obviously understanding the kid was having trouble putting the dress on. But shortly, Bakura hears a soft creak. He stands, watching the door leading to the washing area open leisurely.

Only seconds later, Bakura watches with bedazzlement as Ryou steps out.

_Perfection_! That was the only thought Bakura could muster. Ryou stood, the dress fitting tightly, yet perfectly over his fragile body. The turtle-necked dress laced around Ryou's throat, coming down over his flat chest and over his arms, those golden ends matching perfectly around the kid's small wrists. And the dress flowed smoothly down him, over his abdomen, it ended just at his ankles, leaving his bare feet visible.

Bakura paced a few steps forward, admiring every curve. And his wicked, traveling gaze left Ryou feeling nervous, and almost afraid. He did not even wish to think of what Bakura's mind was pondering. He saw that same hunger in the man's eyes when the daring thief had first removed Ryou's clothes just two nights ago.

Just inches from Ryou, Bakura softly whispers, "Beautiful." He hadn't even realized what had escaped him before it was too late, and he saw panic written over Ryou's face. Shaking his head, Bakura brushes his hair back. "I mean, you look good. Perfect for a party." Turning around, Bakura goes back over to the box, digging until he pulls out two golden slippers. They were not high-heels, and he was sure they'd fit Ryou's medium-sized feet. He drops the slippers in front of Ryou, ordering that he try them on. Ryou does. He was rather shocked, for the shoes fit just right, plus they were beyond comfy. If he were forced to dance at the ball, he'd definitely withstand blisters. "Great. You will go with me, and be on your best behavior. The party is a week away."

Only one week away…

--

Bakura lead Ryou through a grand hallway, one as such never seen by either of their eyes. The place was gigantic, monstrous, yet so breathtaking. Made of marble, it shined clear, blue colors. The floor was slippery, and Ryou did his best to keep from slipping in the golden slippers. The night was young, and he had just arrived at the place of the party with Bakura's wrapped around his waist. He was a bit uncomfortable, demanded by Bakura to wear a corset, and fake breasts to make it appear as if he had some chest on him. Both made it difficult to breath, but he was thankful Bakura wasn't too hard on him when the thief used his strong arms to tie the corset.

They stood in line with hundreds of people, all dressed to perfection. Ryou was quite amazed at the fact that Bakura had put on a nice black robe with matching sashes and polished, black padded shoes. He looked handsome, though Ryou not dare admit that out loud.

And he, himself, looked marvelous in the dress. Bakura also had demanded Ryou put on a dab of fine make-up, but not enough to cover his natural angelic features. His hair had also been tied back. He disliked it, for it itched and felt tight, but he knew it made him appear more feminine and dashing. Yes, many men have already pierced his way, eyeing him with such lust. At that occurrence, Ryou found himself stepping closer to Bakura, knowing that, even though he hated the thief, Bakura would keep him well protected.

Looking forward, Ryou saw them closing in on a large group of marble steps. At the very top, Ryou took notice of the Lord of the enchanting palace. He was another, Ryou knew, of the High Lords that rule the land. All couples were to first introduce their selves to the Lord before they could enter the party. Ryou had already witnessed two stowaways get carried away. He prayed that he and Bakura would make it past.

Sensing Ryou's stress, Bakura gently squeezes his willow's hand as they descend up the steps. Their turn soon comes.

A slave, with his head held high, speaks: "Please present yourself to Lord Muddo!" Bakura bows, Ryou following, but before he could Ryou just had to take in Lord Muddo's wobbly appearance. The man literally jiggled like jelly, his skin the color of mustard. He had warts on his round, fat face. He had a small, circular nose, green eyes, and a rather large mouth. He wore a single green kilt, which Ryou was thankful for, since his witnessing Lord Zorc's nasty nude form.

"High Lord Muddo," Bakura said. "I am Sir Bakura, granted invite to make your acquaintance by Jalal Hashem."

"Bakura?" Lord Muddo asks. He wipes at his wobbly chin. "Are you, if I might ask, the Bakura who so stupidly snuck into the lair of the Lord known as Zorc?"

A bit satisfied he was popular, Bakura nods his bowed head. "I am, Lord."

"What you've done is quite fascinating," Muddo laughs, forcing his entire body to bob. Ryou tried hard not to laugh, as well. He liked this Lord. "So tell me, Bakura, how is that shallow scumbag doing these days?"

"He's quite happy," Bakura answers. "He sits on his ass all day, and he gets entertained by different, beautiful women each week."

Again, Muddo laughs. He scratches forcefully at his jelly belly. "That Lord Zorc has not changed. Not at all! So, you say you were invited by Jalal, were you? How is it that you know that man?"

"He sells slaves over to Lord Zorc," Bakura answers.

"I see, I see," Muddo nods. His attention, then, falls onto Ryou. Ryou's entire face flushes over, knowing the Lord's eyes were luring him over. "And who, might I ask, is this enchanting beauty?"

"This is Rye," Bakura smiles. "She is my fiancée. We are to be wedded quite soon."

"Ahh," Muddo nods. "Splendid! Splendid! And what a lovely, indeed."

Ryou was surprised by Bakura's words. They were to be wed? Ryou tried relaxing, trying to understand that Bakura only spoke false to the fact that Ryou was nothing more but a slave.

Muddo rubs at his belly again. "Indeed! Well, I allow you and your lovely fiancée to enter my domain. Enjoy the party, Sir Bakura."

Bakura bows a final time as Muddo demands his slave to introduce them. Ryou had to admit, he rather liked Lord Muddo. He had heard from his father that most Lords were of kind nature, and he could see that Muddo was one of those many. Ryou even noticed that Muddo had male slaves, unlike Zorc, the demander of women.

As Ryou stands next to Bakura, the announcer shouts, "Please welcome Sir Bakura, and the lovely Miss Rye!" As crowds of dancing and drinking guests turn heads their way.

--

Jalal, dressed in fine blue and green, sipped at his red drink. He stood near a small buffet table, watching fellow acquaintances and strangers dance. Standing beside Jalal was his date, the fiery woman whom Jalal told his secret plan to. She wore a lovely long red dress that covered over with sparkles and lace.

"So Jalal," she smiles. "Is whom you've told me about really going to show his self?"

"Oh, he'll come." Jalal grins, taking another sip.

"Well I do hope so," Jalal's date giggles. She places her hand on his shoulder. "I really want to meet him."

'_Please welcome Sir Bakura, and the lovely Miss Rye!_'

Jalal's ears perk. He turns, as does his date and many other heads. Bakura stood there, his arm wrapped perfectly around Ryou's waist. They resembled a 'perfect couple.' But the moment Jalal's eyes spotted them, his eyes could not help but gaze over Ryou's fineness.

His own date, her eyes wondering over the couple, notices a spark in his eyes. "Is that him, Jalal?" She receives no answer. Jalal's eyes never left the couple, watching as they walk down the stairs to join the partiers. Again, she tries, "Jalal?"

Snapping from Bakura's view, Jalal turns to his date. "What?"

"I asked if that was him," she says, rather aggravated.

"Indeed, it is," Jalal says. He is a bout to go greet them, but they were already walking in his direction. Bakura had spotted Jalal first.

Grinning, Bakura pulls Rye closer as they step in front of Jalal and his date. Bakura nods his head. "Jalal."

"Bakura," Jalal nods back. "Well, I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think you would come."

"I never lie," Bakura smirks. "If I say, "I'll be there," I'll be there." Bakura turns to Ryou. "May I introduce my beautiful date, Rye."

"Of course," Jalal takes Rye's hand. "I remember Rye. Bakura tells me you've been treating him right. Tell me, what is you secret?"

Yes, Ryou remember this scumbag. The man had taken her form her father, had made a deal with her father to keep her protected. He was rude, yet devilishly handsome and kind. Besides, Ryou had to thank Jalal, in a way. Ryou ended up with Bakura, and he assumed the thief wasn't too terrible.

'_What am I thinking_? Ryou shakes his head, and he puts on his best fake smile. "I remember you, Sir Jalal. Hello again." Ryou bows.

Glad to be remembered, Jalal places a kiss on Ryou's hand. "Pleasure."

At that second, Bakura tensed with rage. How dare Jalal? _The bastard! _But watching Ryou pull his hand back, Bakura saw a look of anger in the kid's eyes. He hated the kiss, so it would seem. Perhaps Jalal had rough lips?

"And allow me to introduce my date for this evening," Jalal turns to her, she thankful he had not forgotten. "This is Cleo."

Bakura takes her hand, kissing it as well. Cleo smiles, her eyeing Bakura like a wild tigress. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jalal has told me so much. Have you really met with Lord Zorc?"

"I have," Bakura nods. "And I am his attendant."

"Mm," Cleo nearly moans. She takes a bite out of a cherry. "Fascinating."

Ryou may have had the body of a man, but just watching Cleo's eyes told him all. She seemed far too interested in Bakura, and Ryou was rather worried. He clutches tightly to Bakura's hand, Bakura noticing. He smiles. "Well, it was nice meeting you." Bakura turns to Ryou. "Would you like to dance?"

Dancing sounded fun. Smiling, Ryou nods, allowing Bakura to lead him on the dance floor. The ball continued playing soft music, and this made Ryou a bit nervous. He never got into slow dancing, and only did it a few times with his mother in their living room. He never imagined doing so in a huge mansion, being led by another man, a terrible thief! _'Let the sweat roll_.'

He faces Bakura, his arms forced to entwine with Bakura's body. As his right hand meets Bakura's shoulder, the thief takes his left hand in Ryou's as his other takes the boy by the waist. Smirking Bakura asks, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Only a few times," Ryou whispers, "With my mother."

"Don't worry," Bakura takes lead. "It's not as hard as it looks. Just try following me."

Minutes fly, the music flowing throughout the room as many couples danced in rhythm. Ryou understood swiftly, and he found himself quite enjoying the dancing. He even smiles, Bakura taking notice. "You're quite good."

"Thank you," Ryou smiles brighter. That smile -- Bakura found himself melting. As the music grew faster, so did the couple. Ryou found himself twirling. On occasion, he accidentally bump into Bakura, only to end of laughing with entertainment. He was having a blast, and Bakura allowed him, not wanting that laughter, nor that bright face to disappear.

As they dance, a thief and his willow, both felt carefree, powerful. At that moment, Bakura was no attendant to Zorc, and Ryou was no slave. At that moment, they were a sparkling couple, fully complete and invisible to those around them.

But they were being watched.

Jalal glares, his eyes burning with rage. He knew he was evil for thinking of such things, but he felt disappointed knowing he could not have Ryou. To him, the slave was innocent Rye, a young, female slave full of attraction and beauty: an angel. And yet he could not have her!

Cleo also stood, feeling slight attraction as she watched the couple dance. Only, her eyes were roaming elsewhere. She watches Bakura, sucking lustfully on a cherry's stem as her dark eyes drift to between the thief's legs. Ooh, did she crave to think what lie beneath. The man was so handsome, much more than Jalal. And being the sluttish little devil she was, Cleo knew she wanted him.

Soon, the dazzling couple grew exhausted. Leaving the dance floor, they head for the buffet. Ryou nearly drooled at the sight of delicious desserts, eyeing things he has not eaten in years. From custard cups to chocolaty rolls, Ryou looked over at Bakura, asking his master if he could possibly have just one using the puppy eyes of a lifetime. _Just one_?

"Help yourself," Bakura whispers to his pet. "But remember, you are an etiquette lady. Don't stuff yourself."

Nodding, Ryou grabs a tiny plate, and piles it with two cakes: a chocolate and vanilla, and a custard cup. Bakura looks around for the drinks. When he spots the table, not a few steps away, he tells Ryou he'll be right back. Ryou nods, delicately taking a bite of his cake as Bakura makes way for the drinks.

Chance came to Cleo perfectly. Slowly, she prowled her way towards Bakura. He was filling two glasses with red wine. She reaches him, and touches his shoulder.

From where he stood, Ryou noticed Cleo walk over to Bakura. He watches Bakura turn, and the two began to talk. Suddenly, Bakura looked angry. Ryou pondered why, and watched with sudden shock as Bakura allowed Cleo to lead him away. Curious, Ryou began to follow.

Jalal saw the whole thing. He could not believe how much of a slut Cleo was, but he wanted to know what would happen. He smirks, drinking at his glass. He allows Cleo her fun, for soon he would be boasting in his own glory.

--

"What the fuck do you know?" Bakura demands, having been led to an empty room, complete with bed. "What has Jalal told you?"

"Plenty," Cleo brushes her hair back. She smirks, hers just as evil as Jalal's. "He really enjoys talking about you and your life. I know he's jealous, but he can be so annoying."

"Don't tell me shit about Jalal I already know," Bakura glares. "You come to me, telling me shit about Jalal threatening to hurt Rye. What the fuck do you know?"

"I rather get something out of telling you," Cleo smirks, un-tightening the straps to her dress. "You see, Jalal told me of this devious plan he has. I promised him I wouldn't tell, but it's difficult for me keeping secrets."

Smirking, Bakura said, "I bet!"

Cleo pouts. "Anyway, if you really wish to know Jalal's plans, you'll have to force it out of me."

--

Ryou stands outside the room, it slightly opened. He peers in.

--

"You know, you're a real…" Bakura is interrupted, startled as Cleo's lips trespass onto his own. She moans flirtatiously, trying to allow her tongue entrance, but Bakura would not have it. He pushes her away, making her fall to the floor. He shrieks, rubbing at her behind. She glares up at him evilly.

"How dare you," she yells. "No man turns me down!"

"Well then," Bakura rubs his lips, trying to get her scent off. "I guess I'll be the first! Good day, Miss Cleo."

Bakura begins to walk, but Cleo's scratchy yell interrupts his step. "You'll never discover Jalal's plan until it happens!"

"That's fine," Bakura turns, smirking. "I love surprises." And he exits, making his way to find Ryou.

Little did he know, Ryou had witnessed the kiss. He peered in, just as Cleo's lips locked onto Bakura's. Immediately, Ryou backed away, feeling rather heart-achy. He did not understand why, but he felt as if he needed to get away!

So he decided this was his chance to run away.

He makes his way through the crowd, trying to get to the exit as he tries hard not to burst into tears. A sudden hand stops him.

"Leaving so soon?"

Ryou turns, facing Jalal. "Sir Jalal. I -- I was just…"

"Come have a drink with me," Jalal leads Ryou to the buffet. "You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

'_No,' _Ryou shudders, thinking to his self. '_Something far worse_.'

--

Bakura reenters the party, his eyes hunting for Ryou. He did not see the boy. "Ryou! Ryou!" He makes his way through the crowd. Finally, his eyes focus, and he catches glimpse of Ryou's white hair. The kid stood, talking with Jalal. Angry, Bakura makes his way over.

--

Ryou accepts the drink, taking a small sip. Jalal sips at his own drink. "It is delicious. What a very fine wine."

"Yes," Ryou coughs. He sets his glass down. "But it's a big strong. I thank you for the drink, but I -- I really must go."

"Go?" Jalal grins. "Go where? You have nowhere to go, Rye. You belong to Bakura, but soon -- soon you shall belong to…" Jalal pauses, staring hungrily at Ryou. Ryou grew afraid, and as he feels a hand latch onto his, he immediately panics. But he turns to find that it is Bakura's hand in his.

"Come Rye," Bakura shouts. "We're leaving!"

"No," Ryou yells! He tries to run, he tries getting out of Bakura's strong gasp. "I don't want to leave with you!"

Where was this coming from? Bakura would deal with it later. Growing more furious, he yells, "You come with me now! Or else!"

Bakura pulls on Ryou's arm harshly. Ryou shrieks, and he stares with terror. He could only nod. Bakura, keeping his eyes off Jalal, leads Ryou from the party.

Jalal takes another sip. He watches as a Cleo comes back towards him. She looked awful. Jalal knew that Bakura had turned her down. The thief was too much in love with his little slave, Jalal could tell. And he knew fighting for the slave would be a challenge. But with his devious plan set in motion, he knew he'd achieve his goal, and get all that he desires.

--

As he is dragged back to Bakura's chambers, Ryou tried hard not to cry. But Bakura was so filled with anger, he hardly took notice of the red mark forming around Ryou's right wrist.

Once they enter Bakura's chamber, he release Ryou. Ryou stumbles back, falling onto his bed. He rubs at his wrist, turning his attention away from Bakura's icy glare.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck was wrong with you in there?" Bakura asks. "What did Jalal say to you?"

"Nothing!" Ryou cries. "He did nothing! It was you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bakura demands, stepping over Ryou. Ryou shields himself, hoping Bakura wouldn't kick him. "Answer me, damn it!"

"You're disgusting, that's what!" Ryou shouts. "You kissed Cleo!"

"I…" Bakura pauses. He raises a brow. "What?"

"I saw you kissing her," Ryou said as he wipes a tear. "I followed the two of you, and I saw you kissing her!"

Bakura understood, but he was rather angry that Ryou assumed something had happened. "First of all, that bitch kissed me! And second of all, I pushed her the fuck off! We did nothing!" Both men gasped for breath. Ryou stared, his eyes searching for truth. Bakura soon found himself chuckling. "Oh, I get it now. You're jealous!"

"I am not!" Ryou screams. "You are!"

Bakura, slightly shocked, points at himself. "Me?"

"Yes!" Ryou stands to his feet, feeling brave. "You were the one who came over and dragged me away from Jalal. You thought I wanted to be with him instead of you!"

They both freeze, both heaving heavily. Bakura takes a step towards Ryou. "I was not jealous!"

Ryou crosses his arms. "Well, neither was I!"

Agitated, Bakura turns away, rubbing at his head with frustration. "You know, you are a real pain in the ass! I don't even know why I thought I wanted you."

Suddenly crying like a baby, Ryou hugs himself close. "I hate you!"

Turning to face Ryou again, Bakura moves closer, watching more tears fall from Ryou's eyes. He does not stop walking until he is right in front of his crying slave. "Say that again…"

"I hate you!" Ryou shouts. "I hate you! I hate you!" Growing more courage, Ryou pounds at Bakura's chest, never stopping his tears. The pounds weren't enough to cause Bakura pain, but he grabs Ryou's arms, forcing him against the wall. "I hate you Bakura!"

Leaning his head in, Bakura seductively whispers. "You will call me Master…"

And whispering back, Ryou counters with, "Make me…"

Their lips smash together, Bakura forcing the willow into a kiss. Holding the willow's arms against the walls, he does not care that the willow struggles as he pulls and licks at his willow's lips. Soon, he pulls away, releasing Ryou as he takes a step back.

Slowly, Ryou places two fingers to his lips. He stares up at Bakura, the thief pondering what Ryou was thinking. He soon gets his answer.

Without a thought of hesitation, Ryou took control as he kisses the thief, sensually tasting and teasing. With their lips locked, with their tongues playfully rolling along the other, both the thief and the willow once again found themselves invisible to the world as they fall onto the awaiting blankets below.

-Chapter Nine End-

Holy crap! I turned twenty on November 16th. I am now twenty! **Holy CRAP**! And I hope you enjoyed this hot, fun chapter. Please stayed tuned for Chapter 10! WOOT!


	11. Is This Love? Welcome Intruder

**The Thief and his Willow**

--

**It's Review to the Reviewers Time: This is just a shout out to all who have recently read my story this far. **

**ONIX-21: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like how the story is going, and continue reading.**

**millenniumthief: You are awesome! I'm so glad you like my story. Please keep reading.**

**Nasusi: There's a specific way to dance? Haha, I had no clue. Thanks for the tip, too. I'll remember that for next time. I hope you keep reading! **

**BlueMoon Goddess: Thank you! I will definitely update whenever I can.**

**SyberiaWinx: Heh. I do like having Bakura being dominant over Ryou. I can't help myself. Heh. I hope you keep reading. **

**THANK YOU ALL! And now, enjoy Chapter Ten! Oh my gosh, I've made it to chapter ten! *faints***

**This chapter contains strong sexual content. **

--

**Chapter Ten: Is This Love? Welcome Intruder**

--

Ever so gently, Ryou found himself lying over the softness of quilted sheets. Bakura's heaviness shadowed over Ryou, their lips teasing and tasting one another, playfully biting as their tongues twirled in a share of ecstasy.

Ryou lifts his arms, wrapping them around Bakura's broad shoulders. The kiss deepens as Bakura pushes him further down. Ryou's pillow's roughness stabs into his back, but he took no notice. He could only think of the greatness of Bakura's tongue, the sweet taste of wine. He allowed his nose to take in the thief's natural scent, only able to breath through his nose while he shares lips with Bakura. After seconds of passionate kissing, Bakura quickly pulls away. Ryou found himself becoming disappointed, but as Bakura demands him to get to his knees, Ryou obeys most willingly.

"Here," Bakura tugs at the dress. "Lift it up."

Using both hands, Ryou lifts the dress just over his waist. Gently, Bakura pushes Ryou from his knees to his behind. Ryou lands with a soft thud onto his pillow. The dress stays just above his knees as Bakura spreads his legs wide. Underneath lie silky pink shorts, fancy undergarments specially for women. Ryou has worn them all his life.

With a single swift movement, Bakura began to rub along the silkiness of those shorts. This causes a soft moan to escape Ryou, and Ryou's beginning pleasure increases as Bakura's hand runs up those shorts. The daring thief's other hand copies his first, moving slowly up the other short leg until both hands sat at the bare pelvis inside. Bakura continues moving his hands up, just until his fingers sneak out from the top. He grabs the shorts from within, and anxiously removes them, tossing them aside. His eyes are awarded with Ryou's bulging member.

Smirking, Bakura takes the adorable cock in hand. "You're already hard," he said. "Hmm, such a naughty little slave you are."

"Mm," is Ryou's reply. He sits, watching Bakura work his magic. Bakura's hand moves up and down, pumping Ryou's cock with such professional lust. Only as he begins to feel his own cock harden does Bakura take his slave into his mouth. "Ah!" Ryou leans back, resting on his hands. "Mm…" Ryou becomes comfortable, allowing his back to hit the floor as he lies there, rubbing at his covered chest while Bakura continues enlightening him with pleasure. "Mm…"

With continuous thrusts and pulls, Bakura takes his teeth, nibbling at his willow's tip. His ears perk as Ryou shrieks. Bakura smirks. He loved hearing the kid shriek: his willow, his slave. He nibbles again, chuckling silently at the arching of Ryou's back.

"Ah," Ryou cries. "I--I…" He tries to speak, but he cannot as he noisily releases within Bakura's awaiting mouth. "Ah!"

Bakura drinks every last drop, enjoying the sweet taste of his slave's cum.

It was his turn now.

He stands to remove his bottoms. He tosses the black pants and his undergarments aside. He stands, two feet on either side of the lying willow. Getting to his knees, Bakura places his larger erection in front of Ryou's heaving face, but though tired, Ryou gladly welcomes the cock into his mouth. The thief takes his hair in hand, pushing Ryou to welcome the entire stem. Ryou accepts, trying hard not to choke as the largeness pushes in and out of his mouth. Though he seemed helpless, fragile as a doll, Ryou took the cock with force, finding himself becoming tingly all over. He moans then, as Bakura pulls out of his mouth. And he greedily accepts the tongue of the thief, them enjoying the taste of one another's delicious cum.

Only moments later did both find themselves on Bakura's bed. Both were nude, ex-including the light pink tights and golden slippers still resting over Ryou's feet, or the nice dress shoes on Bakura's. Ryou continued to please his master's cock using the warmth of his mouth. He sat on his knees, given permission to please Bakura using his own motives. He holds the cock, playfully licking at its tip, moistening it best to his ability. And the way he did so, it gave him an adorable attractiveness that Bakura could not help but love.

Shortly, Bakura stops Ryou. He takes his willow by the waist, ordering for the boy to rest on his hands and knees. At first, Ryou thought to disobey, afraid that Bakura would give him pain again. But the look on the thief's face was not of expression to hurt Ryou. Bakura's actions claimed he wanted both he and Ryou to feel as fucking good as possible. So Ryou obeys, sitting on his hands and knees as Bakura begins to explore behind.

Bakura spreads those adorable cheeks, and immediately his tongue slips in between, hungrily licking at Ryou's tight entrance. Ryou could not help but moan. It felt wonderful, and he finds his cheek resting against the bed.

"Ooh," Ryou moans, feeling Bakura's tongue enter him. Amazingly delighted, Ryou finds himself rising his behind, causing Bakura's tongue to go deeper. This surprised Bakura, but he was satisfied that his willow was feeling horny.

Bakura removes his tongue, replacing it with a single finger. He causes Ryou to shriek, but soon the willow relaxes, giving Bakura a chance to push in two fingers, and as far in as possible.

"Ah," Ryou groans. He smiles cutely, his body shaking uncontrollably just as he feels a third finger join the first two. "Oh my God…" He hears Bakura snicker. The thief was enjoying this. Yes, Ryou knew Bakura was being such a devil, but he did not care. He can only shriek as all three fingers exit him.

With a grin, Bakura takes all three fingers into his mouth. He moans as he slides his fingers across his tongue. His willow was so delicious. Bakura knew that he needed to feed what lie within to his eager member.

Placing a hand on Ryou's left bottom cheek, Bakura pushes his cock up against the entrance, allowing Ryou to know what was coming. Suddenly feeling slightly afraid, Ryou turns to Bakura with a look of compassion. Bakura gently pushes Ryou back down.

"Shh, it's alright," Bakura whispers. "You're doing great. Just stay relaxed."

And trusting the thief's words, Ryou relaxes. He waits, and only just as he calms, he gasps aloud as he feels the greatness of Bakura's cock ease into him. And both thief and willow release moans of indescribable pleasure.

Taking position, Bakura begins. He slowly rocks back and forth, in and out. He allows Ryou's repeating moans travel through his ears. The willow was even more beautiful when he moaned in ecstasy, and it further turned the thief on.

With patience, Bakura found his cock able to slide with ease. He spits occasionally onto his hardness, giving moist access to his lovely willow's insides. Not long did it take for the thief to grow more lustful, and he rocks in motion, pounding Ryou's adorable little ass.

And Ryou was loving every second of it.

Having grasped the sheets below him, Ryou moans a cacophonous symphony with each thrust, with each pound. Bakura had began to go faster, and Ryou could feel the tip of Bakura's cock hitting him with such great velocity, but a velocity of complete lust and pleasure. He ignored any pain, ignored any thrust that accidentally hurt more than pleased. But Ryou was astonished when Bakura gave him control.

Soon, the two found themselves comforted in a new position. Bakura lie on his bed as his eyes stare up at Ryou, watching the willow move up and down on his hard member. Ryou's hands held firmly against Bakura's chest. He stood on his feet, both pressed down onto the bed. With his legs spread, and his knees in the air, Ryou took charge.

Smirking, Bakura found a moment to talk dirty. "Yes," he groans. "Ride that cock. Ride it like you desperately need it!"

"I do!" Ryou cries. "I do!"

"What?" Bakura smirks, watching as Ryou goes faster. "What?"

"I do need it!" Ryou screams.

Bakura sits up, grabbing Ryou into a strong hug as Ryou rides him. Ryou accepts, finding himself growing weary. His legs shake as he falls into Bakura's chest, Bakura's cock still rubbing him inside. With his head against Bakura's chest, Ryou stays still as he allows Bakura to take control again. Thrusting his hips, Bakura continues to please Ryou, his cock now easily sliding in and out as Ryou's grip tightens around his chest. He can feel Ryou's moans vibrating over his skin.

Soon, Bakura slides out. Pushing Ryou back a bit, Bakura finds himself kissing at Ryou's lips. Ryou kisses back, placing his left hand on Bakura's cheek as the thief nibbles at his lower lip.

Pulling away, Bakura wraps his arms around Ryou's waist, ordering for him to lie on his back. And obeying, Ryou lies, his head resting on Bakura's pillow. His legs area spread far as Bakura again plunges deep within him. And Ryou cries out as Bakura's hand sneaks over his hard-on, pumping it viciously. "Oh…" Ryou moans, repeating. "Oh! Oh!" He knew he was about to release for the second time that evening. He craved to hold on, to wait for Bakura. He saw that the thief was wearing. He tries -- he tries.

He cannot.

"Bakura!" Ryou screams, leaning his head back as he releases cum, it spilling over his stomach. He shivers uncontrollably, continuing screaming even as Bakura releases his over-excited cock. After so, Bakura spreads Ryou's legs further, and Bakura begins to swiftly pound Ryou, anxiously pushing so that he, too, can explode from the intense pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ryou continues to shriek, feeling his throbbing, aching member sway from Bakura's swift movements.

And then, with a single thrust, it all ends as Bakura explodes, filling Ryou to the brim with his sweet cum. Both the thief and willow shout at the top of their lungs, holding each other tightly as Bakura pounds once, twice, finally finishing his release with a third and final thrust.

The two stay still, doing nothing but holding the other as they try catching their breath. With his member still plunged inside of Ryou, Bakura wraps his arms strongly over the willow. He lifts his head, and he stares into Ryou's tired eyes. Ryou stares back. And to Bakura's amazement, he watches as his darling willow smiles.

_What a smile!_

Bakura covers Ryou's lips with his own. The two tiredly kiss, adoring each other's presence for the first time since they've met. At that moment, neither wanted to drift away from the other, and neither cared what the other was. Bakura was no attendant to Zorc. Ryou was no slave to Bakura. No, they just lie there, kissing as nothing more but lovers.

--

The Lord sat in darkness, but he knew he was not alone. He turns his head to a single corner of his chambers, and he amusedly asks, "How did you get in here?"

"It was easier than I thought," answers a dark voice. "But I am not surprised that no one but Bakura has dared their way into your dungeon, Lord Zorc. I know that your are feared by all, and they should fear you. You are all-powerful."

Zorc, sitting with amazement, chuckles at his unexpected guest. "I know you."

"Indeed, you do," the voice moves. A single candle lights, revealing the dark, sinister face of Jalal. "And I am here to serve."

Zorc chuckles loudly. "Are you now?"

"Lord Zorc," Jalal smirks, bowing. "I am at your command."

-End Chapter 10-

Ooh! It's getting intense! I hope you all enjoyed! Again, thanks to all who have reviewed up to this point! Stay tuned for more.


	12. Zorc's Second Attendant

**The Thief and His Willow**

--

**Chapter Eleven: Zorc's Second Attendant**

--

Ryou's eyes open that morning with delightfulness, calm and peaceful. Oddly, he awoke quite happy, the most he has in such a long time. And as he lets off a large, long-awaiting stretch, Ryou found himself feeling as if he were worth millions. He felt special, and knew he should. He listens, smiling at hearing the soft breathing of the thief that had taken him the night before, and Ryou could feel the thief's warmth wrapped around him. Turning, Ryou smiles into sparkling violet eyes. He's never seen them sparkle so brightly before.

Bakura, already being awake for many minutes, smiles into his willow's chocolaty eyes, them full of joy. He had enjoyed watching Ryou sleep, but now that Ryou was also awake, Bakura took opportunity to snuggle his nude body against Ryou's own underneath the covers. "Hi," he charms as he brushes back Ryou's tangled hair. Ryou's hair was beautiful when brushed, but after sleeping on it for many hours, it made Ryou appear as if he were some wild yeti.

Smiling back, Ryou whispers, "Hi," very softly.

Leaning down, Bakura locks lips with Ryou, pushing him into the covers as they kiss. Their kiss, sadly, lasted only briefly. As Bakura began to kiss down Ryou's neck, filling his willow with oncoming lust, they become interrupted by knocking at the door.

Cursing, Bakura quickly covers over Ryou's bare, flat chest. Growling, he shouts, "What?" as Ryou leans into him.

The door opens, and in enters a slave as she bows. Ryou recognized her from the kitchens, and he could tell she was a bit shocked to find him and Bakura in bed together. "Sir Bakura, Lord Zorc has asked for you presence."

"Tell him I'm busy," Bakura demands. But the slave only bows lower.

"He says it's urgent."

Growling, Bakura hugs Ryou closer. "Alright," he says, "I'll be right there."

When the slave leaves, Bakura finishes kissing Ryou, tugging at the willow's delicate lips one final time before releasing. "I need to go," Bakura said, sounding less angry, but more disappointed. He throws off the covers, and stands to his feet, moving over to a tiny woodened chair. He always kept his finest robe and kilt there. He dresses.

Ryou sits up to dress, as well, but before he could make it off the bed, Bakura pushes him back down. Startled, Ryou gazes with wonder at Bakura, his adorableness getting to Bakura. Smirking, Bakura whispers, "I was a bit rough on you, last night. If you went to work, you might not last through the day, so take a day off. Stay here, relax. I'll be back as soon as I can." And loving the very idea, Ryou smiles as he snuggles back into the comfort of Bakura's bed. Chuckling, Bakura tugs at Ryou's hair playfully. "Don't get too comfortable. This is only for today. Tomorrow, I expect you to work double hard for Hana, since we still need to keep your identity secret." And understanding, Ryou nods at his master.

As he heads for the door, Bakura promises to be back, he hoped, later that afternoon. He exits, allowing Ryou to sigh in complete bliss.

--

Knocking on those large doors, Bakura listens for Lord Zorc's command. It takes a moment, but shortly Zorc asks that he enter. Bakura takes the doors, and pulls them open, making his way into his master's headquarters. Seeing Zorc sitting there, munching on a large portion of meat, Bakura walks forward and bows. "You wished to see me, my master?"

"Bakura," Zorc spits. He swallows a final bite before throwing the large, bloody bone aside. "Yes. I must say that I have some interesting news. Shall I share?"

Smirking, Bakura nods his head. Oh, what could it possibly be this time? Did the Dark Lord hear of a new slave trader? Was he angered about competition with another Lord? Bakura loved hearing new news.

"Bakura, it would appear that I am becoming way to careless," said Zorc, causing Bakura to stare at his master in shock. "Four years, three months, and fourteen days from today, a crafty thief had made his way into my lair. He thought he'd be capable of stealing my valuables and goods. Alas, to his disappointment, he had been caught red-handed -- by me. I made him a promise to not kill him, as long as he served me, and he has been doing so. He's very good at what he does." Zorc awaits Bakura's reaction, and with knowing, he chuckles by Bakura's sudden droopiness. Bakura feared -- was he getting booted? Was this it? Was this -- the end?

"I do admit, you are a true awe-inspiring attendant," Zorc chuckles. "You do your job, and you put up with me. I do not wish to be rid of you, Bakura. But just last night, something remarkable happened. And it dawned on me that, though you are spectacular, I'm sure there are days where you grow dreary, or at least, wish you had some help at what you do."

"So I have decided, Bakura, that you shall have a partner."

Brows rising, Bakura looks up at Zorc. "Master?"

"Bakura," Zorc looks into the darkest corner of the room, "Allow me to introduce my second attendant, and your new partner."

Turning his head, Bakura watches the man appear from the shadows. And at the sight of that long, flowing black hair. At the sight of those beady eyes, Bakura could only gap as Jalal comes fully into view.

Resting his cheek against his hand, Zorc grins, "I believe you two know each other?"

"Jalal," Bakura hisses.

Nodding his head, Jalal replies, "Bakura."

Fists tightening, Bakura stands to his feet, no longer caring if his 'master' sat in the room. "How did you get in here?"

"What a fascinating question," Zorc interrupts, laughing wildly in his throne. "Is it not? Why, Jalal did just as you did, Bakura. He snuck his way in. That is why I find I am way to careless. Perhaps I should obtain a few male slaves, in order to keep my dungeon protected?"

Zorc's intrigued mind of his carelessness does not bother him. Most people feared him, and even if others found their way through his dungeon, he could easily kill them with a flick of a single claw. But ignoring Zorc's fascination, Bakura could not take his eyes off the body of his worst enemy.

"You snuck in?"

"My only purpose was to see Lord Zorc," Jalal grins. "After all, Bakura, I had grown jealous hearing of your interesting tales. I thought it'd be fun to see if I could meet his greatness, and now look where I am."

"Tales?" Zorc chuckles. "And what tales, might I ask, were shared by Bakura?"

"Oh, he just loves to show off," Jalal snickers.

"Indeed, he does," Zorc agrees. He leans back in his throne, quite impressed by both men's aromas. He knew the two hated each other to the core, but having both work together as partners seemed rather interesting, and Zorc new he'd have a blast with wrecking both their minds. But who would last the longest? "Well now, let me see about getting you a room, Jalal. Bakura, why don't you show Jalal to an empty chamber? Then afterwards, you two can get to work."

Grinding his teeth, Bakura bows. He had to follow Zorc's demand. "Yes, Master."

Watching the two exit, Zorc grabs another fine chunk of meat, and he gladly swallows it hole.

--

Out in the hall, Bakura turned to glare at Jalal. He grabs the sinister man by his front collar, pushing him against the wall. "Why the hell are you here? What is it that you are after?"

"Bakura," Jalal sneers, taking Bakura's hand that clenched around Jalal's fine shirt. "I'm appalled. You understand that I've been fascinated by Lord Zorc ever since I first began selling slaves to him. I've always wished to meet him."

Frustrated, Bakura releases Jalal, taking a cautious step back. "You lie."

"Do I?" Jalal grins. "I must say, I was being very truthful when we were in Zorc's presence. I was jealous of you, and this opportunity you achieved."

"Humph," Bakura turns his back to Jalal. "It's not as great as you think it is." Bakura starts down the hallway, telling Jalal to follow. Bakura made sure to give Jalal a chamber far from his and Ryou's own.

"Even if not, I still find it amazing," Jalal said. He looks around the large hallway, enjoying the creepiness of the dungeon. "I mean, just by taking in beautiful women, you have been gifted with money, luxury, and you even were gifted that delicate slave, Rye. How lucky are you?" Jalal took notice of Bakura's back tensing at the mention of his slave. Smirking, Jalal asks, "How is she, anyway? You two seemed rather distraught from last evening's party?"

And swiftly, Jalal found himself once again against the wall. Bakura gave him a glare that could kill Death, it full of fury. "You stay away from her! She belongs to me! Zorc gave her to me!" Releasing Jalal, Bakura crosses his arms, trying desperately to control his anger. "You have to earn things, just like I have."

"Yes," Jalal says while dusting his shoulders. "I understand."

Shortly, both men stood at the entrance of Jalal's brand new home. Opening the door, Bakura leads Jalal in. The room resembled Bakura's, it having a single bed, some chairs, a desk, and a side-door leading to a single small bathing room. "Here," Bakura said. "Welcome to the rest of your life."

--

At the hearing of footsteps echoing closer, Ryou quickly sat on his knees, eagerly awaiting Bakura's arrival. Ryou had re-dressed in his fine, ordinary robe. He had also gently placed the beautiful dress Bakura had lent him back into the box, and underneath Bakura's bed. He was starved, having not eaten anything all day. He remembered Bakura leaving early to visit Lord Zorc. He did not know why, but Ryou hoped Bakura would return with food.

The footsteps stop, and an angry curse fills Ryou's ears. Bakura enters, raging mad as a hyena. Slamming the door behind him, Bakura enters empty-handed. Taking no notice of Ryou, Bakura angrily kicks at a chair, it crashing sideways as Bakura goes into his bathing room, slamming the door behind him, and causing Ryou to jump.

Ryou suddenly felt afraid. But he pondered Bakura's anger. He sits up, trying to act as if he wasn't worried just as Bakura walks back into the room.

Bakura looks Ryou over. Had he been sitting there all day? Noticing Ryou's calmness, Bakura knew the boy was faking. Bakura was pretty pissed. His day had not gone too well. Rubbing at his hair, Bakura orders Ryou to stand. Ryou does so, keeping his hands folded and his head bowed. He was still Bakura's slave, and knew he should act as such when Bakura was angry.

"Look at me," Bakura orders, taking Ryou's chin by hand. He forces Ryou's eyes to meet his own, and Ryou saw that Bakura's eyes seemed to be full of concern and worry. "Now, listen to me and listen good! If I ever have to leave you here alone, you stay here, with the door locked, and you never leave. Understand?" After Ryou nods, Bakura goes on. "If you ever hear anyone outside those doors, if ever there is a knock and someone tries coming in, do not let them! Not for anybody, but me! And when you are working, you stay in the kitchens. I will talk with Hana. She'll listen."

"But -- but why…?" Ryou tries asking, only to have his mouth covered.

"Slaves do not talk back," Bakura shouts. "You will listen and obey!" Bakura removes his hand, but he keeps that stern look, showing he was being serious. "Do you understand?"

Bowing his head, and trying hard not to fear Bakura's sudden words, Ryou whispers, "Yes, master." Embarrassingly, Ryou's stomach growls then, causing Ryou to blush. He keeps his head lowered, hoping Bakura had not heard. But the thief had, and his seriousness turns soft as he chuckles.

"Now," Bakura takes Ryou's hand, "Let's eat."

-Chapter Eleven End-

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I always seem to get brain farts after writing hot, erotic chapters. *bonks head* But anyway, please do stay tuned for more. Oh! And I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!


	13. Protector

**The Thief and his Willow**

--

**Chapter Twelve: Protector**

--

The kitchens were extra hazardous that afternoon. Many women have grown ill with a terrible stomach bug, and Ryou found himself doing extra chores, including stirring soups for the ill and washing incoming dirty dishes. He was thankful that he did not catch the flu. He'd already missed the day before after his and Bakura's evening of remembrance. And he had promised to work hard after missing a day. However, he never expected he'd have to work this hard.

Wiping his brow, Ryou added a bit more salt to one of the soups as he stirred. The creaminess lifted into his nostrils, but he strived to ignore the sweet smells. The soup was not for him.

Mallie worked hard, too. She busied along cutting vegetables, from broccoli to onions to carrots, for placing in the soups and other dishes for the slaves. Venus was one of the many ill, Ryou discovered. She was lying in her dorm, one she shared with three other women. Those other two, luckily, were not ill and they were working hard in the kitchens.

Still, with Hana ordering and the women following, the kitchens were a complete disaster.

"Where's Niada?" Hana shouts, trying to be louder than the rattling of pots and pans. "Where is Niada?"

"She's ill," Mallie answers.

"Damn it," Hana looks around, trying to find a woman not too busy with work. She spots Ryou sitting drying his hands. "You! Rye! New girl!"

Ryou looks up. "Huh?"

"I need you to deliver something to Lord Zorc!" Hana holds up a letter. "It's urgent! Hurry, hurry! Up on your feet!"

Standing, Ryou steps back as the flier is pushed into his greasy hands. "B--but, but Sir Bakura said I wasn't to leave the kitchens."

"Not if he don't find out," Hana sighs. "And if he does, put all blame on me. Now go! Deliver that immediately! When he asks for ya to read it, do so! Understand?"

And quickly, Ryou is urged out of the kitchens and into the dark hallway. Suddenly, Ryou found himself sweating with nerves. He has not seen Lord Zorc since first meeting when Bakura declared Ryou would be his. Finding himself shivering, Ryou quickly marched down the halls, knowing fully well where the Lord's throne room was. But at that moment, Ryou wished he had forgotten.

He finds the doors. Placing his hand against the large door handle, Ryou suddenly felt more nauseous than nervous. _'A--am I suppose to knock first? Do I just go in? Oh why me?' _

Ryou decides he better knock first. So he does.

"Enter!"

Gulping, Ryou finds himself pulling the large door open. He quietly enters, making sure to keep his head bowed as the door closes behind him. He holds the letter out, walking forward just a few steps before bowing very, very low.

"Yes?" Ryou hears Zorc ask.

Knowing he had to speak, Ryou takes a deep breathing before saying, "L--Lord Zorc, I--I was asked to deliver y--you the message o--on this letter b--by Hana."

Silence. Ryou waited. Was he supposed to just start reading it? Was Zorc to tell him so? Shortly, Ryou is awarded with a annoyed grumble.

"Go on," Zorc answers.

Rather fidgety, Ryou nods as he opens the letter. He begins to read:

'_Lord Zorc,_

_The kitchens have requested a n--new shipment of pots and pans. The ones we a--are now using have b--begun to rot, and are becoming h--harder and h--harder to clean. _

_Y--your servant,_

_Hana.'_

Finishing reading, Ryou folds the letter and stays bowed. He hears a bizarre scratching noise, and through his white bangs he saw that Zorc was scratching at an itch. It was then that Ryou took note that he and Zorc were the only two in the room. This made Ryou even more nervous, and he suddenly began to feel panicky and frighten.

But to Ryou's surprise, Zorc began to laugh. "Hah! That Hana has always been able to crawl her way through my skin, has she not?"

Was Ryou supposed to answer? He kept his posture, tried keeping his calm.

"Very well then," Zorc chuckles. "Tell Hana that she may have her new pots and pans."

Bowing lower, Ryou turns and begins to leave.

"Wait just a moment!"

Ryou freezes over. _'Oh no. Did I do something wrong? Oh God. Bakura -- help_…' But Bakura was busy with work. Ryou slowly turns to face Zorc again, keeping best not to faint. He stays bowed, but he could feel a drip of sweat drop from the tip of his nose.

Zorc chuckles lightly by the slave's nervousness. Never has Zorc seen this slave before. Who was this beauty? "Raise your head. I want to see your face." And Ryou obeys, his panic-line filling to the brim. He stares into Zorc's red, beady eyes. The Lord was visible by the candlelight, and since it was daylight, some light shined in through cracks. "I do not recall being introduced to you. Have you -- been with us long?"

"Y--yes Lord Zorc," Rye stutters. "I--I am Sir B--Bakura's slave."

"Ah!" Zorc cackles. "Yes! Yes, I knew you looked familiar! Mm…" Zorc looks Ryou over. "You wore that same ugly piece of cloth."

Ryou felt insulted. He wanted to hug his mother's robe tighter, but he kept bowed before the Lord, knowing if he did anything wrong, anything, then it could result in something extremely terrible.

"But such an ugly thing rests against the skin of such a beautiful creature," Zorc whispers. His words seemed sweet, but the hackle in his voice made his compliment seem grotesque. "Bakura definitely made a delicate choice, did he not? Hmm…" Zorc leans forward, reaching a claw out. "Tell me, why is it that you delivered that letter?"

"W--well," Ryou gulps. "M--many of the women have g--grown ill, and the kitchen is a mess. S--so Hana asked me…"

"And Bakura is making you work in that filthy place?" Zorc asks, seeming shocked. "Why?"

"I--I…" What was Ryou to do? What should he say? He was terrible at sounding truthful, and he sucked at telling lies. "H--he had me work there w--when he discovered that I--I was meant to be a w--working slave."

"I see," Zorc leans back. "You are so beautiful. It is rather a shame. However, is it not true that Bakura has already taken you into his bed?" And with that mentioned, Ryou blushes poppy red, not able to hide it from Zorc's view. Zorc gives off another loud chuckle, being rather, as Ryou would put it, obnoxious. But Ryou understood that the Lord's were able to act however they wished. "There is no need of acting ashamed, young one. Everyone needs great desire, even my slaves. That is why I give it to them."

He knew he was thankful that he did not receive pleasure from Zorc. And from the large, living appendage in between the monster's legs, Ryou was sure he did not even want to know how Lord Zorc gave human women 'desire.'

"I am afraid I have forgotten your name," Zorc said. He leans forward again. "Would you please remind me?"

"R--Rye," Ryou answers.

"Rye," Zorc sighs. "And what a lovely name it is. Rye…" Zorc knew he was making the darling slave uncomfortable. '_She's not used to me_.' Smirking, Zorc lets out a low growl. "Well, Rye, I do hope that I get more deliveries from you often. You may go."

Bowing, Ryou turns and walks out. As soon as he had disembarked the scariness of Lord Zorc, he found himself running at high speed back to the kitchens. He had been terrified, mainly by how Zorc had eyed him. That Lord, full of lust and hunger. Ryou wipes his chest, trying to get the picture out from his mind. He found the thought even scarier as to think what would happen if Zorc discovered that he was a man instead of a woman.

'_Nothing will happen, Ryou! You will never have to see him again! You belong to Bakura. He knows this! He won't try anything… Will he?' _

_Will he?_

--

Bakura walks a line of beautiful women, but this time, he was not alone. Jalal stood right behind him, keeping that insanely hideous grin on his smooth lips. His eyes kept on Bakura's back, watching as Bakura eyes a lovely young woman with light blue hair. About to ask her name, Bakura is briefly interrupted by Jalal moving forward, hissing, "Not her…"

"Excuse me?" Bakura grumbles.

"Not her," Jalal says again. "She's too pale, too fat, and she has that annoying pimple on her left cheek."

The slave woman gives out a small gasp. She lowers her head, suddenly wishing she could turn invisible. And Bakura, he was just as shocked as she. Never has he insulted women, especially the slaves he examines. Sure, he's made comments, but those comments kept safely within his head. Bakura turns to the woman. She was lovely! Sure, she wasn't skinny as a stick, and she did have a little black pimple on her cheek, but Bakura found it attractive.

"She's fine," Bakura grabs the woman, pulling her forward.

"No, she's not," Jalal argues. "Most of these women are unsuitable for Lord Zorc." Jalal sticks his finger out, pointing at nearly every slave standing in line. He had a problem for each. "Too young, too old, too wrinkly, too ugly…"

The slave trader, who had been standing back to allow Bakura to work his magic, has heard every word. He moves forward. "Hey! These women are in perfect condition! And they didn't come cheap! Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"My name is Jalal, and I am the best slave trader in all of Kumal."

"Was…" Bakura mumbles.

"I've heard of ya," the slave trader said as he rubs at his bald head. "What are you doing working for Zorc? And how did ya even get the job?"

"Lord Zorc saw my good qualities," Jalal answers.

That makes Bakura roll his eyes. _The only quality Jalal had was sneaking in and being a bastard_! And Bakura kept that comment, as well, to his self.

--

It took hours, but finally Bakura and Jalal settled differences on slave-picking. They both chose who they thought Zorc would appreciate more, and now they stand, bowed before their master as he looks over the fine females.

"Mm, you two have made some nice choices," Zorc cackles. He eyes the blue-haired lady Bakura had chosen, already liking her shine and pimple. "A fine selection, indeed."

"Thank you master," Bakura says. He turns to glare at Jalal, ordering the man to follow what he had just said.

Smirking, Jalal says, "Thank you, Lord Zorc," not even bothering calling Zorc 'master.' Bakura was sure Jalal would be demanded to do so, but Zorc only cackles louder. Angered and confused, Bakura keeps his head bowed, and his eyes away from Jalal.

"Having two is fine, is it not?" Zorc scratches at his stomach. "Doing so, I'll obtain more and more beauties every day! Hah!" Zorc keeps his attention on Bakura. The slaves that Jalal had chosen seemed beyond perfect, but Bakura had chosen many women with flaws. He does so every time. Zorc knows. Why, he loves having different types of women! That's what makes them intriguing, exciting, and pleasurable. On occasion, Zorc did love sparkling, enchanting women. "You know how I mean, Bakura."

"Sir?"

"Is it not fine having your own beautiful woman?" Zorc laughs, watching as Bakura turns crimson. Jalal was growing interested with this conversation. "She is growing quite nice, yes. It was, interesting, having her as a guest in my quarters this afternoon."

Suddenly leaving his bowed posture, Bakura straightens. His eyes, wide and wild. "Rye was here?"

"Hah! Indeed, she was here. She came delivering a message from Hana. The poor thing was scared stiff of me." Zorc chuckles. "It was quite entertaining, watching her struggling to keep her self from passing out."

Bakura did not find that humorous. He clenches his teeth. '_Note to self, hit Hana where it hurts!_'

"She really is beautiful," Zorc sighs. "Is she not? You made an excellent choice, Bakura."

Noticing Bakura stiffening, Zorc knew he was making his number one attendant furious. And Bakura was questioning the thoughts running through his master's mind. "Do not worry, Bakura. I did nothing to her. She belongs to you, does she not?"

Nodding, Bakura re-bows, knowing very well that Lord Zorc would not harm Ryou. The Lord was daringly wicked, but he never went back on his word. Zorc, also, was not the one Bakura was cautioning. Slightly raising his eyes, Bakura takes a glimpse at Jalal, the man having heard the entire conversation. He Bakura feared. Not Zorc.

--

Racing into the kitchens, Bakura immediately walked towards Hana. She was busy sweeping the floor after a hard days work. "Hana!"

"Bakura," Hana smiles. "You're back early."

"Did you send Rye to Zorc's throne room?"

Setting down her broom, Hana stands tall in front of Bakura. She pushes out her belly, and gives her best glare. "Now don't you start with me, Bakura. We had fewer hands than yesterday, and she was the only one available to deliver my letter. She made it back, safe and sound."

"Ugh," Bakura crosses his arms. He needed to remember that Hana was still a woman. _Never hit a woman -- never hit a woman_. "Fine! Where's Rye?"

"She left…"

Nearly falling over, Bakura begins to panic. "What!"

"She wasn't feeling very well, so I told her to head back to your room. However, she told me you always locked it, so I sent her to another bunk just above here. It's being occupied with many women who have grown ill. This week has been complete hell." Re-grabbing her broom, Hana continues to sweep. "You'll find her there."

Mumbling, Bakura keeps his fists closed, and away from Hana, as he leaves the kitchen.

--

Upon opening the door, Bakura could hear groans, coughs, and sneezes. He really did not need to catch ill, and he prayed that Ryou wasn't feeling too terrible. He walks in, noticing five resting women. Three were awake, one sitting up and holding her stomach. The others were lying, asleep. Bakura searched for Ryou, noticing him sitting on a bed, talking with a girl Bakura did not recognize. The girl was Venus, a wild woman that had befriended Ryou and Mallie.

"Look Rye," Venus snickers. "Here's your handsome prince now."

Turning his head, Ryou's eyes meet Bakura's. He could tell that Bakura was angry, but mostly Ryou saw concern in the thief's eyes. Bakura, being spotted, motions for Ryou to follow using a simple swoosh of his head. Ryou briefly nods before turning back to Venus. "I have to go. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Rye," Venus smiles. "Ya too!"

Standing, Ryou follows Bakura out into the dark halls. Bakura takes Ryou's right arm, pulling him into a forceful hug.

"Bakura?"

"Damn Hana, making you do that…"

"W--what…?" But Ryou knew. He sets his head on Bakura's chest, wanting to swipe Zorc's tedious grin from his mind.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Bakura pushes Ryou from him, lowering his body so that he and Ryou were eye to eye. Ryou shakes his head, and he tells Bakura all that happened. Sighing, Bakura begins to walk down the hall with Ryou still in his grasp. "Good." They fell silent as they walked the halls. After a short moment, Bakura softly asks, "You're not really sick, are you?"

Blushing, Ryou shakes his head. "No. I--I was feeling sick to the stomach, but I--I think it was because of s--seeing Zorc."

"Fine," Bakura whispers. "But don't fake being ill again. I was worried."

_Worried?_

Ryou stares ahead, a bit surprised by Bakura's softness. Was the thief serious?

They continue down the hall, when sudden footsteps catch up from behind. Both Bakura and Ryou are confused to who it could be, but when the all too familiar voice rings through their ears, only one is pissed and one is confused.

"Well, look who we have here," Jalal smirks as he steps forward. He leans up against the cold, stone wall, admiring Ryou. "Going back to your chamber?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Bakura groans. "Now, if you'd excuse us..."

"I only wished to stop for a chat," Jalal snickers. He smiles at Ryou. "Hello Rye. How are you?"

Growling, Bakura hugs Ryou closer. "Don't answer him." And Ryou didn't. He was too frightened to even catch his breath, Jalal's sight was sudden and bizarre. Ryou looks up at Bakura, his confusion already being sensed.

"Oh, does she not know?" Jalal moves forward. "Like Bakura here, I have eased my way into Zorc's lair, undetected. And I am now Lord Zorc's second attendant. Bakura and I are partners. Oh, and I am also staying in my very own room."

Bakura knew he should of told Ryou sooner. He was careless. But he did not want Ryou to worry. He was hoping his young slave would not have to see Jalal. He should've thought his hopes through more thoroughly.

Finding it time to take his departure, Jalal brushes by the two. "I'm looking forward to the passing days. Goodnight."

He disappears around the corner.

Bakura slowly pushes Ryou from him. He keeps his eyes shadowed, allowing his willow's stunned silence to strike his heart with guilt. "I didn't want you to know," Bakura admits, his voice low. "I knew that you'd be afraid, and I thought if you stayed as far away from him as possible, working in the kitchens, and staying in the bedroom, that you'd never find out." Bakura turns to face Ryou. "I'm sorry."

The apology shined truthful, and Ryou knew he had to forgive. His master was only trying to protect him, to keep him from harm. Ryou did fear Jalal. The man always eyed him, and Ryou still remembered the party. He had known Jalal tried getting him drunk, but thankfully Bakura came straight from knocking that woman, Cleo, on her ass, to drag Ryou back down into Zorc's creepy lair.

Ryou had to thank Bakura, for that. For saving him, and wanting to keep him safe. Shaking his head, Ryou could only think of one thing to do. He leans in, bringing his master into a tight hug. He could feel Bakura tense, befuddled by the hug. And at first, Ryou assumed Bakura would push him away, or order him never to do such a wildly insane, idiotic thing again. But no. Bakura, strong and warm, hugged back.

Smiling, though it half hidden in Bakura's chest, Ryou moans in delight. Ever so gently, as he feels Bakura's face resting in his hair, Ryou finds himself whispering two gentle words:

"Thank you."

And without a care, Bakura roughly replies:

"Its nothing…"

-End Chapter Twelve-


	14. The Thief's Departure

**The Thief and his Willow**

--

**Chapter Thirteen: The Thief's Departure**

--

"You are so wildly wicked, Jalal. I cannot believe that you were actually able to meet Lord Zorc."

Cleo sat upon the comfort of her small mattress. She sat twirling at a piece of her long, curly hair, eyeing Jalal with such lust. Jalal was redressing, the evening with Cleo had seemed to fly by. It being nearly midnight, Jalal seemed in no rush to return to Zorc's domain.

"Not only have I met him," Jalal smirks, as he finishes buttoning his dressy black shirt, "I've been accepted as his loyal attendant, and I even have my own room."

"Lucky," Cleo sighs. She stands to her feet, not bothering tying the long, purple robe hanging over her smooth nude body. She walks over to Jalal, wrapping her arms over him. "Mm, so when do I get to meet Zorc?"

Grinning, Jalal takes Cleo's hips in hand, pushing her further against him. "Never."

"Aw," Cleo frowns. She turns flirtatious, allowing her knee to seductively rub over Jalal's crotch, carefree. "Come on. Can't you sneak me in, too?"

"There is one possible way," Jalal moans. Cleo moves her leg swifter, making sure that Jalal would come in his pants.

"And what is that?"

"Well," Jalal smirks, forcing Cleo's knee away from his crotch. He pushes a strand of Cleo's hair from her eyes. "You could always pretend to be a slave." And with that mentioned, Jalal got a good smack to the head.

Furious, Cleo steps back. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" Cleo goes to dress, grabbing a lovely light orange dress. Stripping off her robe, she puts on the dress without bothering doing her undergarments. "I am no slave."

"Then you'll never see Lord Zorc," Jalal smirks. He finishes dressing with the placement of two black gloves. "The Lord is very mysterious, indeed. I am surprised he accepted me. I am assuming Bakura is no longer his top priority. Perhaps someday, I'll become just as popular as him."

"Who? Lord Zorc or Bakura?"

Smirking, Jalal sets his hand firmly on the door handle before slowly turning towards Cleo's direction. "Why, both, of course." And with that said, Jalal exits.

--

Earlier that same evening, Bakura led Ryou back to their chamber. Just moments before had Bakura found himself wrapped in his willow's arms. The two had hugged, but only for one particular reason: thanks. Ryou was happy. He knew that, though Bakura had trouble showing it, the thief was beginning to grow warm feelings for him.

Ryou had tried not to, but Bakura's handsomeness and strength pushed Ryou to the limit. The thief's strong, natural scent, and his deliciously masculine, dark body could not pull from Ryou's mind. Thinking of the thief, Ryou always found himself blushing tomato red. And he understood why.

He was falling in love.

The thought frightened him. Upon his arrival, all Ryou could think of was escaping and finding his father. Now, he was trapped between that and finding a place for Bakura in his heart. The thief, though still as obnoxious as ever, was beginning to show a kinder, softer side. Why, when Bakura had claimed to keep Ryou protected from Jalal, Ryou could just feel those silly butterflies fluttering in his stomach, forcing him to ache and feel nauseous.

Yes. He was very afraid.

He follows Bakura into the chamber, and immediately upon entry, he noticed that something had been misplaced. He stares at the empty spot on the floor, a spot where his airbed once lie. He turns to Bakura, showing the confusion, yet also showing a soft sign of distraught. He is answered with Bakura's witty smirk.

"W--where is my bed?" Ryou then asks, watching as Bakura shuts and locks the door behind them.

Not answering with words, Bakura turns, pointing straight ahead. He was pointing to his bed, it covered in double the covers. Ryou had just noticed the soft red blanket lying on the bed. It he had been sleeping under since his arrival.

Ryou understood.

Shivering, Ryou leans against Bakura's soft skin as the thief wraps strong arms around him. "Since our fabulous evening one night ago, I figured you wouldn't mind if we shared a bed from now on." With a soft moan as Ryou's feelings towards the idea, Bakura chuckles in his throat. "I knew you wouldn't mind."

With a single touch of Bakura's fingertips to chin, Bakura forces Ryou's head to turn. Ryou's cheeks were rosy red, and his lips were quivering. Bakura knew that his darling willow was growing hard and tender. Licking his lips, Bakura brushes them against Ryou's, there erections both growing by the second. Sadly, a sudden triple knock behind the door interrupts their moment.

Removing his lips from Ryou, Bakura curses under breath. "What!"

The door opens, and a young slave bows. "Sir Bakura, Zorc has asked for your immediate presence."

"Shit," Bakura grumbles. He turns to Ryou, his showing of dissatisfaction glimmered in his eyes. But he could not disobey the Lord's commands. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Just--hold the thoughts you have running through your mind."

Blushing, Ryou nods, watching as Bakura swiftly takes off.

--

Bakura knocks twice, but loud enough so his master could hear. Zorc's raged "Enter" welcomes Bakura in. He makes his way across the floor, and quickly bows.

"You've summoned me, my master?"

"Ahh, Bakura," Zorc grunts. There is a moment pause, but shortly Zorc continues. "Yes, now I understand that what I'm about to say is a bit early and sudden, but it is that time of the year again."

Immediate panic enters Bakura. His head throbs as he dares to keep his head in its bowed position.

"You know of what I speak," Zorc chuckles. "Yes, is it only once a year I allow you time out in the world? You are to search the outer walls of Kumal, and the two cities of Dire and Hamet for more wondrous slave women for me."

All of Zorc's words spoke truth. Once a year, usually during the springtime, Bakura was able to leave Amtine on errand runs and, as he'd like to say, vacation. Though, it wasn't truly vacation, since he still had to work and bring Zorc foreign women. However, Bakura tended to think of those women as Zorc's souvenirs purchased from wherever Bakura may go. But how could Bakura go? The time took one or two weeks, and he had Ryou to take care of.

"L-Lord Zorc," Bakura trembles, "I--I must ask what I--I am to do with Rye. Is she to come with me?"

"Hmm, yes that is a problem, is it not?" Zorc scratches at his chin. Flakes of black make way onto his white claw as he thinks. " She would definitely slow you down, and I do not want you to be away as more than need be." Zorc has come up with the solution. "Do not fret about your darling slave, Bakura. I will do much well watching over her while you are away…"

"What!" Bakura stands to his feet. He faces his master with rage. "Lord Zorc, I must take her with me! You do not understand!"

Suddenly, a sharp claw brushes straight past Bakura and into the ground. He shakes, sweating as he turns and stares at the large claw that could of torn him in two.

"Do you not trust your master!" Zorc barks. "She is to stay so not to slow you down! I do not care if you believe me, Bakura. If I find that you have embarked with her at your side, so help me I swear I will tear her right in front of you, limb by limb. Is my order not understood?"

Taking a deep breath, Bakura nods his head, bowing again. "P--perfectly."

Zorc's moves his hand back to him, causing particles of the floor to fall beside Bakura. "You are wise to obey, Bakura. That is why I have kept you alive these past many years. But I must admit, I feel a bit disappointed. Do you not trust your master when I say I will not touch your slave?"

"I--I believe you," Bakura stutters.

And rubbing at his chin, Zorc grunts, unsatisfied. "You lie."

"No!" Bakura shouts. Suddenly afraid again, he calms his nerves. "I--I mean, I d--do know that y--you will not touch her, my master. B--but…"

Should Bakura spoil his fear? He knew that Zorc understood that he and Jalal were enemies. But Bakura did not know if Zorc saw Jalal's interest in Ryou. Bakura's halt in speech, however, had perked Zorc's interest.

"Tell me, Bakura, what is it that is causing you to not contribute to my orders?" Zorc leans down, his claw pointing straight at Bakura's heart. "What is it that has you so -- afraid?"

Stiffening, Bakura found that he should tell his master. Otherwise, he knew he would not be able to leave. "M--my master, it is Jalal I fear."

"Jalal," Zorc leans back, suddenly amused. "I must tell you, Bakura. I am rather disappointed. How is it that you, a man once the greatest thief known, is afraid of a man such as Jalal?"

"I do not fear him because I feel he is stronger than I," Bakura said. "I know I am capable of killing him willingly. So no, that is not why I fear him." Bakura lowers his head further, seeing the amusement in his master's eyes. "I fear him, for I know that he has had his eye o--on my slave."

"I -- see," Zorc was amused, alright. And now, he was even more, now that he knew of why Bakura did not want to leave his slave alone, unattended in the dungeon. Jalal had yet to have the opportunity of going outside Amtine, now that he was in Zorc's demand. "That is troublesome, Bakura. But I can keep you one promise. If Jalal dare do anything, I will personally see to it that he be disposed of."

Smiling, Bakura bows lower. "I thank you, my master. A--and I apologize. I will immediately get prepared for departure."

"See to it that you do," Zorc cackles. "You may go, Bakura."

--

Bakura enters his chamber to an awaiting, and quite eager Ryou. Ryou sat on the bed, still fully dressed. As Bakura closes and locks the door, he is welcomed by Ryou's eager arms as the willow runs over and tackles him. Pushed into the door, Bakura cannot help but moan as his lips contact with Ryou's. To his sadness, he had to pull away, and tell Ryou of the news. "Ryou, we need to talk." He leads Ryou to the bed, sitting down and having Ryou sit on his lap.

"Ryou," Bakura begins, "Once a year, Zorc forces me out of Amtine to go slave searching in foreign territory. I am to pack my things, and leave tomorrow."

"Really?" Ryou smiles. "That's okay. We can go together."

"No, we can't," Bakura frowns. "Ryou, Zorc has ordered that you stay here so not to slow me down. I…" And straight away, Bakura saw his willow panicking. "I--I am to be gone for a week or more. Last year, I was away for nearly a month."

"B--but," Ryou shivers, "B--but I--I don't belong to Zorc. I belong to you…"

"I know!" Bakura holds his head in frustration. "I know, Ryou, but I can't take you with me! If I do, Zorc would discover that I had disobeyed him, and he'd -- he could kill me, Ryou." He hears his willow sniffling, so Bakura hugs his willow tight. "Listen to me, do not leave the room for anything. Before I leave tomorrow morning, I will ask Hana to have someone bring you some food every day. A--and I can get you something to do. Do you know how to read?"

"O--of course I know how to read," Ryou replies, causing Bakura to chuckle.

"Of course," Bakura focuses his eyes on Ryou's own, them two staring into one another deeply. "I swear I will not be gone for more than three weeks."

Ryou could not believe his dumb luck. Why did Bakura have to depart? Why now, when Jalal was living just above them? Ryou could not help himself. He allowed his tears to flow, them dripping down his cheeks like tiny fountains. "I--I don't want to be left without you…"

"I know," Bakura hugs Ryou. "What have I told you about crying?"

"I--I am sorry," Ryou sniffs. "I can't h--help it."

"Try," Bakura whispers. "Try." Bakura then takes a sniff at his willow's hair. He cringes his nose, and suddenly begins to laugh. "You stink."

That causes Ryou to cry even more. "What?"

Bakura gets to his feet, dragging Ryou to stand with him. "Come on, I'll draw you a bath."

Ryou shakes his head. "Why a--are you so mean?"

Taking both of Ryou's hands, Bakura smirks deviously. "Would you feel better if I said I was dirty, too?"

Cocking his head to the side, Ryou ponders what Bakura had just meant. "Bakura…"

"Come on," Bakura smirks. He leads Ryou towards the washroom.

--

Delicate suds and moisture meets soft skin as both the thief and his willow press their nude bodies against one another. The warm water underneath them helped in making their erections heat in extreme ecstasy and passion as they kiss. Together, they could feel the tips of their erections touching, and both began to breathe deeply, allowing the soapy scent to please them even further.

Pausing the kiss, Ryou softly whispers his need for Bakura into the thief's ear. The lust of those words makes Bakura immediately react. He turns Ryou around, having Ryou hold firmly to the side of the round tub. He lifts Ryou's bottom just halfway out of the water, and ever so gently he, yet still fully wild, Bakura enters.

Both the thief and willow work together, the water underneath them sways with every pounding motion. The two share equal gasps of pleasure, and the steam floating around them makes them sweat faster than usual, though the hot feeling was quite delectable.

As Bakura fastened his pace, he had Ryou rise higher. As doing so, Ryou's own erection just barely leaned over the tub's edge, it moist, soapy, and swollen. Ryou needed it -- needed attention. He grabs down to rub at his own erection, the feeling making is entire body shiver as Bakura fucks him from behind.

Minutes passed, and so soon was Ryou ready to explode from the intense amount of passion and goodness. He begins to moan, noticing a hint of white trying to ache its way from his burning tip. "B--Bakura I--I'm going to…"

"Me too," Bakura groans, feeling his own orgasm growing closer.

The two, then, release equal shouts as both cum together. Bakura fills Ryou's bottom to the brim as Ryou releases onto the washroom floor. Their bodies tremble like never before as they fall back into the tub, causing water to spill onto the floor. Neither cared as Ryou sat in Bakura's lap, the thief's cock still inside him. Sighing happily, Ryou is awarded kisses to his neck as Bakura tastes him, them enjoying a final moment of magic before the days ahead.

--

With everything packed, Bakura turns to Ryou, who sat at the edge of the bed. "Well, I must be going. I can't keep Lord Zorc waiting." Bakura sets down his bag, and walks over to Ryou. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, Ryou. Just remember to stay in the room."

Nodding his head, Ryou stands to his feet. "I--I will." He looks down at the floor, suddenly wishing he could speak of his feelings for Bakura. The night before had been marvelous, but Ryou found it to not be romantic at all. There was nothing but lust, and that is not what he wanted. He looks up at Bakura. "B--Bakura…"

"Hmm…?" Bakura raises a brow. "What is it? Are you going to cry again?"

Ryou shakes his head.

He could do it. He could not say those three words that were irritating him so badly.

He could not say to Bakura: '_I love you_!'

So instead, he forces himself to hug the thief. He needed the hug, and he just hoped Bakura would not push him away.

Bakura did not. He did, in fact, hug back. Though it was brief, the hug seemed thoughtful enough for Ryou, and he smiled knowing that he was satisfied. At least, for the time being.

At that, Bakura takes his bag and brushes at Ryou's hair. "See you."

The thief makes his departure, leaving the willow to weep.

-End Chapter Thirteen-

I have midterms next week, so I've been studying and studying. That is why this chapter was delayed, but I worked hard on it still, and do hope you all enjoyed it. I hope that when Christmas break starts, I will have time to write at least one chapter a week.


	15. The Willow's Sorrow

**The Thief and his Willow**

**--**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Willow's Sorrow**

**--**

_'Three weeks._

_He promised he'd be gone no more than three weeks._

_It's been nearly four._

_Oh Bakura. Where are you?'_

--

Again, Ryou awoke one morning to find himself still alone. The covers of Bakura's rough beds were just not comforting enough, not when the thief's warmth was gone. Time seemed dawdled. Ryou was bored out of his mind.

He rises. A yawn escapes him. He always woke early to meet Hana at the door. She'd bring him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. Ryou felt ashamed making Hana work extra hard. He could not muster how kind she was towards Bakura, always doing him favors.

Sitting up, Ryou quickly dresses just as a harsh knocking is heard. He shakes his head, almost giggling by the cacophonous knocks. That would be Hana.

Opening the door, Ryou is greeted by Hana. She held a plate of creamy goodness in a woodened bowl. She hands the bowl over to Ryou. "Here. Eat quickly, then you must come with me."

Ryou nearly dropped the bowl. "E--excuse me?"

"I know I'm risking Bakura's trust 'ere," Hana sighs. "But I am in dieing need of a few extra hands in the kitchens. Don't ya worry, I won't let ya outta my sight."

Ryou was unsure. But Hana did look desperate, and Ryou, now after being a full-time worker in the kitchens, understood when days in there were terrible and slow. So, with a slight nod, Ryou allows Hana to lead him to the kitchens.

--

The day seemed to fly by. Ryou, standing covered in flour, waited for Hana's presence by the kitchen entrance. He had to return to the bedroom chamber.

'_Where is she_?"

Ryou shuffles. It was nearing four o'clock. He had to go back. But Hana was nowhere to be found.

A woman with dashing purple hair made her way towards Ryou. The lady, named Bas, hardly talked with Ryou. However, Ryou recognized the woman to be great at handling hard meats. She was great at grilling and steaming anything from chicken to pig to cow.

"Rye?"

Ryou nods his head at Bas, "Yes?"

"I'm afraid Hana is not feeling well," Bas smiles. "The kitchens are sloppy, but Hana told me that you got off at three forty-five. You may head back to your room now."

"Oh," Ryou whispers. "B--but…"

"Do not worry yourself," Bas smiles. "We are good here. Go to you bed. Rest." And with that said, Bas disappeared back into the kitchens.

Just the tenseness of his muscles, and Ryou knew he wanted to go lie down. But he did not think he'd have to walk back alone. The hallways of Zorc's domain were incredibly dangerous, especially with Bakura away and with Jalal still smirking in the dark shadows of the hallways. Ryou feared walking alone. However, seeing that Hana was ill, and the other ladies were up to their necks with duty, Ryou knew he had no other choice but to step into that hallway all alone.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes open the door. He peeks his head out, seeing empty hallways. Sighing, he steps out, the kitchen door slamming shut behind him. Swiftly, he begins to trek down the hallways towards the chamber. Sweat slowly began pouring out of his skin, all due to his nervousness and fright, but he continued. All he needed to remember was placing one foot in front of the other. Just one step at a time.

Descending down some stairs, Ryou knew the chamber was just up ahead. He smiles, feeling confident that there is absolutely no reason for him to feel afraid.

He thought too soon.

Grabbed from behind, Ryou shrieks in shock as he is pushed hard against the cold, rough wall. He gasps for breath as he stares into the face of evil.

"Hello there," Jalal smirks. "I haven't seen you in some time. Where have you been hiding?"

"J--Jalal," Ryou stuttered. He tried his best not to panic, and not to cry. "Jalal, release me."

"Bakura is still away, isn't he?" Jalal asks. He could see the pain in Ryou's heart, and it made him feel proud. "You love him. I can tell. He treats you like nothing more but a slave, and yet you allow him to." Jalal leans forward, his hand cupping around Ryou's neck. "You can do so much better, Rye. Please, allow me to show you the true strengths of a man."

"No!" Ryou pushes, trying to run. He is pinned to the floor, Jalal hovering above him. "N--no! Stop! Bakura! Bakura!"

"Shut the hell up," Jalal growls. His anger was rising, as well as his cock, it burning in just as much anger and rage. Four three weeks, Ryou has kept locked in Bakura's bedroom, but how fine of an opportunity was this? Ryou had escaped, and now, according to Jalal, the little, angelic slave must pay. "Bakura has been my enemy for so fucking long, and he's always been the greatest! He's always been number one! How dare he take so much that I could have? He had first dibs on Zorc, first dibs on slaves chosen for Zorc. And, he even had first dibs -- on you. You! He had first dibs on you, when I, Jalal, am the one who purchased you! But I had to give you up, Rye!"

"Do you know how much that upset me, Rye? Do you? No. You have no fucking clue! No one does! For years, I've hated being a slave trader, and for years I've craved for more. Now, I finally have the opportunity."

"S--stop," Ryou cries, feeling Jalal's arms growing inches closer to his chest. "N--no!"

"Do you want to see a real man, Rye?" Jalal places his hands over Ryou's chest. "Do y…?" He pauses. Flatness. That is all he could feel. There was nothing to touch, to caresses. Nothing to squeeze or suck. Feeling confused, Jalal forces Ryou's robe to lift up, revealing bare chest. "W--what in the hell?"

"P--please don't tell anyone," Ryou cries. He cried even more than when Bakura discovered his secret. "Please J--Jalal. I beg of you. Don't tell!"

Amused, Jalal rises to his feet, losing his erection fast. "You are a man?"

"I--I am," Ryou sits up. "And my r--real name is Ryou."

"A man?"

Ryou stares up, afraid by Jalal's quickening realization. Jalal quenches his teeth. "And Bakura, he's fucked you?"

All Ryou could do was nod, trying not to stare straight into Jalal's dark eyes.

"Disgusting," Jalal hisses. The news of Ryou's sex, to what really lie between those legs, it all disgusted Jalal. And to think that Bakura slept with Ryou -- that's far worse. Jalal did not dare picture that image in his mind, and leering over Ryou, gazing over the boy's feminine features, Jalal felt ashamed with his self. How could he not know? "All of this, disgusting. But I'm hardly surprised, really. I imagine Bakura can stoop so low, especially when he is in need of something desirable."

"Nonetheless, it's pathetic and gross," Jalal sneers, grabbing Ryou by the hair. He yanks Ryou foreword, making sure that Ryou feared him. "Why the hell did your father play along with this sick, little game?"

"I--it was his idea," Ryou cries. "He's always wanted me to be a girl! Always!"

"That's terribly wrong," Jalal sighs. He pats Ryou's cheek, causing the willow to shiver from the sudden, soft touch. "You poor, miserable thing. Forced to become female because of dear old daddy. You must hate him so, so much."

"N--no," Ryou quivers.

"Oh, but I'm sure you do," smiles Jalal. "Why, if my own father forced such a cruse onto me, I'd definitely want to kill him." Sticking his tongue out, Jalal licks his lips. He moves his face closer to Ryou's, frightening the innocent further. "How much pain you must of felt as a child? And the way you act -- so wonderfully perfect. So feminine. Why do you continue, I must wonder. Your father is not here, is he? You belong to Bakura now, and yet he has been polite enough to keep your little secret. Lord Zorc doesn't know, I presume?"

"Please don't tell," Ryou whimpers. "Please."

"Ah, so he doesn't know," Jalal chuckles. He rises to his feet, giving Ryou a soft kick in the stomach. It was just enough to cause a sharp sting, and Ryou turns to his side. "Unlike Bakura, I love breaking promises. And I can't keep any. Good day, Ryou."

Jalal makes his departure, leaving Ryou to cry on the floor. Pulling his robe down, Ryou lets his tears drop, and he shakes his head, ashamed. He shouldn't of obeyed Hana. He should have stayed in the chamber.

What has he done?

"B---Bakura…"

--

In the outskirts of Hamet, Bakura sat taking another sip of strong sake. He sat, visiting a nearly empty bar. The bar was not near as nice as his friend's, Baker. But it had to due.

Three and a half weeks have come and gone. Bakura had salvaged three foreign slaves, all to be brought to Lord Zorc back in Amtine, if not already. Bakura's vacation seemed slow and lonely. Bakura knew why. He missed Ryou, the slave that had oh-so willingly taken his heart. He enjoyed Ryou's presence, and couldn't wait to return home, which is rare, concerning in the past he never wanted to return, for Zorc sat on his throne, awaiting his attendant's return.

No longer did Bakura care. Not when Ryou was there, eagerly waiting for him.

Bakura takes another drink before ordering a second. Just as he does so, another man slowly sits next to him, the stool beneath creaking as the poor man takes a seat. Turning his head, Bakura gets a good look at him. The man had messy blue hair, it falling roughly to his shoulders. He had glasses, a rare valuable used for those with poor eyesight.

The man was foreign, Bakura could tell. His skin was light peach, it almost identical to Ryou's own.

"Bartender," the man groggily says, "Could I get a drink?"

"What you want?" Asks the bartender.

"You're strongest," the man answers. He rests his head on the counter, his eyes facing Bakura's direction. The man looked wasted already, and terribly tired.

Poor old rat.

"Have you ever done something that you thought was right, but later regret doing?"

Bakura turns to the man. Was the man talking to him? Bakura points at himself. "Huh? Me?"

The man nods. "Well?"

Smirking, Bakura nods his head. "All the time."

"I've done something awful," the man continues. His drink is placed before him. He takes it, gulping down quickly. "And because of what I did, I lost the most important thing in my life."

"People lose things," Bakura shrugs, sipping his sake. "I'm sure that whatever you lost will find its way back to you."

"It's not so simple," the man cries. "What I did, I did on my own account. I thought it'd protect her, keep her safe. But I was so very wrong!"

The man spoke of a person, and all that while Bakura had assumed the man lost some valuable trinket. Now even more interested, Bakura asks, "Who did you lose?"

Sniffing, the man asks for another drink. He shakes his head, and he wipes at his hair. "My daughter…" The man whispered this, but Bakura heard crystal clear. "And I didn't lose her. I sold her, which I know was wrong, but I thought it'd keep her protected." The man shakes his head again, looking more and more wobbly.

"Why am I such an idiot? How could I have been so stupid?" The man holds back a sniffle, and Bakura was hoping the man would not cause a large scene in front of the four or so people sitting in the bar. "I was in such shock when I no longer was a slave, and set free. The moment I was, I wished to bring my daughter back. But where I sent her, I knew I'd never be able to see her again. It's hopeless."

"Your daughter," Bakura then speaks, rather interested, "What was her name?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I am a slave purchase," Bakura said. "Perhaps I've seen her about."

"I doubt it," the man sighs. "My darling Rye, that's her name. She was sold to that one lord, you know? The all powerful Zord, or something. I can never get her back."

Bakura could not believe his ears, nor incredible luck. This man. This poor, pitiful man was Ryou's father. This was Fumio. And Bakura needed to know, needed to ask. "Y--you're Ryou's father?"

The man then froze, no longer wobbly, no longer wasted. He slowly looks up, meeting Bakura's gleaming gaze. The man was completely befuddled. "What--what did you just say, young man? D--did you just say Ryou?"

"You're Ryou's father," Bakura repeats. He gave the man a stern, strong look. "You're him. You -- forced Ryou to be a girl…"

"R--Ryou?" Fumio shakes his head. "Where is my s--son? No, my daughter. Where is my daughter?"

"I purchased him," Bakura glares. "I purchased, and bought Ryou. Lord Zorc gave him to me as a gift. Lord Zorc still thinks Ryou is Rye. How dare you do such a thing."

"You don't understand," Fumio whispers, trying to keep his voice low.

"To hell I don't," Bakura growls. "Ryou told me everything about you, about your wife, and his younger sister. You transformed Ryou into something he is not. How can you even sleep at night?"

"I can't anymore," Fumio frowns. "Not knowing she is no longer with me. Please, tell me. Is she doing alright?"

"He is perfectly fine," Bakura said. He finishes his final drink before standing.

"Thank goodness," Fumio sighs, looking up at Bakura with a smile. "Thank you. Please promise me to always keep her safe."

"I already have," Bakura nods. He watches Fumio, the man still miserable on the inside. "He talks of you, you know? Almost all of the time. Never stops. He loves you."

"I love her," Fumio whispers. He lowers his head, trying not to break into tears. "I wish I could see her, just once more."

Lying out some coins on the counter, Bakura couldn't help but feel for the man. Of course, he loved Ryou. Bakura could see that. But did the man really deserve to ever see Ryou again? Ryou could make his own choice, now, whether to be man or woman. Fumio had no right.

But, Bakura knew, that the man did deserve the right to see his son. Whether he called Ryou 'daughter' or not.

"It's not too late."

Startled, Fumio turns to Bakura. "I'm sorry?"

Bakura points to the front entrance of the bar, motioning that Fumio stand to his feet. Bakura knew he could get punished dearly for what he was about to attempt, but he wanted his willow to be happy. His willow would be happy. "Follow me."

-End Chapter 14-

I apologize for the long delay. My Christmas hasn't been the greatest. My father got ill, and was in the hospital for a week. He's home now, but now my uncle is in the hospital. And I've been stressing. But I promised to finish this story for all of you, and I plan to do so. It is almost to the end, so I shall finish it! *nods*

Please review!


	16. Escape! Jalal Dismissed

**The Thief and his Willow**

**It's that time again! It's time to thank the reviewers who have reviewed up from Chapter Ten!**

**millenniumthief - You have been fantastic! I am so glad you've been enjoying this story, and I hope you'll read my next work. I plan to write a Seto Kaiba fanfic.**

**Nasusi - I'm glad you love the lemon scenes!**

**Iiamaglamasama - Thank you so much!**

**chrono-contract - Holy goodness. That 'UPDATE' longest review I've ever received. LOL. And thank you, I'm glad you're loving the story.**

**iShiznitch - I'm glad you LOVES the story!**

**BlueMoon Goddess - Thank you for your consideration on my Uncle. And I hope you read this to the end.**

--

**Chapter Fifteen: Escape! Jalal Dismissed**

--

Zorc stared ahead, watching the pathetic human grinning at him. The poor excuse of an attendant had entered unexpectedly, that grin never leaving his face. It annoyed Zorc, making the monster grumble disapprovingly. "How dare you enter without permission?"

"I beg forgiveness," speaks Jalal as he comes into the light. He takes his bow. "Punish me, my Lord, if you wish. But I must speak that I have found some interesting news for you."

"Interesting news?" Zorc lifts a claw, pointing it straight at Jalal's chest. "Is the news worth losing your life?"

Jalal's grin widens, and he chuckles. "Oh, indeed it is, my Lord."

Taking that claw, Zorc decides to give Jalal a single chance. Shifting in his chair, he leans back, giving a low grunt. "This better be worth my time."

"Oh, believe me, my Lord, it is."

--

Ryou lies in bed, never letting his tears to weaken. He no longer cared about any promises he had made to Bakura about not crying. Bakura was not there. Only Ryou, weak and alone. He felt foolish, foolish for ever leaving the bed. Foolish for allowing Jalal to discover his secret. Foolish for falling in love. All he wished for, at the moment, was to escape.

Slowly, he sits up. He wipes at his tears, and he examines the chamber. This is where he's had hell. Here, nearly three months have passed. He's cooked, and he's cleaned. He's been a servant to Bakura, and a bit more. But honestly, Ryou knew that the thief could, would never love him in return. Ryou's love for that thief was pointless. And now that Jalal knew he was male, Ryou knew he had to leave. Sitting on the bed's edge, Ryou quickly places each foot into soft padding, about ready to stand to his feet. The sudden knocks at that door startled him, and his heart, already filled to the brim with fear, began beating triple then what it should.

"Y--yes?" Ryou asks, trying to keep a certain amount of bravery in his voice. Perhaps Bakura has returned, and perhaps he has forgotten his key so he'd ask for Ryou to let him in. Perhaps it was Hana, asking for more help in the kitchens.

But there was no answer.

Ryou knew who it was. He could not answer that door. He just could not, but whoever stood behind that door, they already know he's in there from his shaky reply to their knocks. Desperately, Ryou looks about the room for any means of escape. No windows. No hidden doors. No nothing.

_No escape_.

With no other choice, Ryou made his way towards the only entrance. Trickles of sweat lined his skin, pouring down his cheeks and neck. His hand reaches forward, the door seeming further then where it truly stood. His vision grew fuzzy, but Ryou kept moving forward until his fingertips touch at the door handle. Ryou opens the door to find no one standing on the other side. The silent hallway surprised him, for he was sure he had heard knocking. He slowly steps out, and shuts the door behind him.

No one.

A heavy relief lifts from Ryou's chest. In his heart, he believed he still had a chance to run, to get out. Bakura then entered his thoughts. He knew he'd miss the thief, and he pondered the consequences of Bakura's punishment if ever Zorc discovered Ryou's secret. Ryou shook that thought from his mind, not wanting to think of Bakura getting tortured, or worse, killed. But deep in his heart, Ryou felt that the best way to keep Bakura protected was for him to leave.

He tiptoes forward, taking three steps. Ryou never made it any further. A hand wraps around his mouth, blocking him from screaming as a second hand slithers around his waist. With widen eyes, Ryou struggles against Jalal's strength as the sinister man carries him down the hallway.

--

Ryou is pushed forward. He feels himself fall to the dark floor, its roughness scratches his hands. He winces from the sudden pain, but ignores it. It is not what he was most concerned about. At that time, candles light up all around him, brightening the darkness. With fear racing throughout his body, Ryou slightly rises his shaking body, meeting Lord Zorc's terrifying gaze.

"Stand," Zorc orders.

Quickly, Ryou obeys. He pushes on his scratched hands, standing on wobbly legs. He leans forward, bowing.

"Do not lower your eyes," Zorc growls. "Look up at me."

Slowly, Ryou left his bowed position to look up at Zorc. Jalal still stood in the room, hidden in the dark shadows as he awaited the little slave's punishment. He could not muster what Zorc had in plan for both Ryou and Bakura. He stood, anxiously waiting for what was to come to the fragile, innocent willow.

"Why is it you tremble every time you see me?" Zorc asks. "Am I that ugly?"

"N--no, I--I mean…" Ryou tried speaking, but he could not. He did not want to offend Zorc, even if the monster knew of his secret.

"Do you fear me?" Zorc questions, though he already knew. His dark, terrifying grin widens broader, allowing his razor whites to shine against the candlelight. "Has Bakura told you scary rumors about me? I'm not all as outsiders make to believe. You should not believe everything you here."

Ryou dare not reply. The dangerous, wicked sight of Zorc's blood-red eyes encouraged Ryou to keep his mouth shut.

"Truth," Zorc began, his voice low and slow-paced. "Truth is such an--interesting ability. It's hardly ever spoken of, and it's hardly ever used. Why do you suppose humans lies, little one? Do you suppose it is because they do not care? Perhaps they have done something wrong, and do not want to get into trouble. Or…" Zorc pauses, keeping full attention on Ryou's fear. "Or, perhaps they lie because they are trying to hide something."

Silence takes over, with the exception of Ryou's heavy breathing. He knew that Zorc has discovered what he was, and now the monster was torturing him with strong words that struck at Ryou's heart. He watches Zorc lean back, and a bizarre grumbling noise pasts the monster's lips.

"I do not understand humans," Zorc continued. "Us Lords may be sneaky, unfitting, and scary in appearance, but we are proud, tenacious, and loyal. We never lie. When we want something done, or if we've done something wrong, we always tell the tale." Zorc scratches at his chin. "But I suppose we're an exception compared to you humans. We are powerful, terrifying immortals to your eyes. If we do something wrong, we do not fear the consequences that lie ahead. Tell me Rye, have you ever lied in your lifetime?"

Unsure of how to answer, Ryou keeps from moving his eyes away from the monster. Slowly, his lips part, and he is able to make some speech escape the deepness of his throat. "Y--yes. I've l--lied many times."

"Do share," Zorc chuckles. "Just by the look in your eyes, I can tell that you've lied many of times when you did not want to. Why do you, then, if you do not wish to? Why are humans that weak and pathetic? Why are you so pathetic, Rye?"

"I--I don't know," Ryou answers. Tears stung at the edge of his eyes. He held them there, not wanting to cry in front of Zorc.

"Of course you do," snorts Zorc. He sits straighter in his throne. The appendage between his legs began to eye Ryou, making Ryou even more afraid than before. "All humans know why they lie, and all do so anyways, even if they feel sorry for themselves afterwards. It is, how should I say, their nature."

Zorc's cold, stinging words were truthful. He leans forward, extending his claw out towards Ryou. Ryou shivers even more, trying to keep from going unconscious as a sharp, white claw points directly at his throat. "Tell me Rye, what lies have you told? Have you ever lied in my presence? Have you ever lied in Bakura's presence?" And Ryou does not answer, making Zorc's theory one-hundred percent correct. "Look at you. You cannot stop trembling. What lie have you told, I ponder?"

"P--please…"

Zorc froze for a moment, bewildered by the soft word. "I'm sorry?"

"P--please," Ryou spoke again, quietly. "Please d--don't…"

"Ah, so you do hide secrets," Zorc chuckles. His claw inches closer, just stopping at the skin on Ryou's throat. The massive claw was twice Ryou's size. "Would you care to share?"

"P--please j--just leave me alone…"

The words were terribly shocking, especially since Ryou was still so shaky. Zorc was unsure if he had heard the slave correct. His appendage slightly squeals in the sudden silence, all while Zorc leans even further. "Forgive me, but did I just hear you order something of me?"

"P--please…" Ryou cries.

"Dare say that again…" Zorc speaks, but a sudden outburst from Ryou causes the Lord's anger to rise.

"Leave me alone! A--all I want is Bakura! P--please let me go back to his room!"

The slicing happened so quickly, Ryou could hardly blink. He felt a sudden chill as the large, white claw of Zorc's scraped down his body, pulling backwards. For a moment, Ryou had thought that the Dark Lord was going to kill him, but he thought wrong. He cries out as it happens, watching as his mother's fine robes rip from his body, both upper and lower. He soon stands bare, feeling rather embarrassed knowing that both Jalal and Zorc were staring at his nude form, each with their own unknown thoughts.

And Ryou could not help but cry. He falls to his knees, grabbing at the ripped robes that had belonged to his mother. He sat there upon his knees, allowing the tears to fall as he tried to cover himself. He could hear Zorc grumble, and move positions.

"So," Zorc said. "Jalal spoke truthful."

Jalal makes his way from the shadows, bowing before Lord Zorc. "It is as I told you, Lord Zorc."

"Indeed," Zorc nods. "This is quite tragic, young slave. Why lie about what you really are?"

"I--I'm s--sorry," whimpers Ryou. He had entered that room, trying hardest to stay calm and be brave. But he no longer could hold in what he truly was. "I--I didn't w--want this life. I--I didn't. M--my father forced m--me too. H--he wanted to protect me!"

"Your father?" Zorc grumbles. "How does a father protect his son by forcing that son to be a daughter? Is that not corrupted?"

"T--this is what I am," Ryou whispers. "I've n--never known what it's like to be a man. Never."

"Tragic," Zorc chuckles. He leans forward again, resting his hand on his leg. "That is such a sad story. But you dare enter my domain disguised as a woman. Why?"

"P--please believe me, Lord Zorc, I am not after anything." Ryou takes a deep breath, wrapping the ripped clothing closer around him. "I thought I'd be protected in here. My father and I were running from our village, and m--my father sold me over t--to Jalal." Cautiously, Ryou looks up at Zorc. He still had many tears, most staining his reddened cheeks. "P--please Lord Zorc, d-do not punish Bakura f--for my acts. W-when he purchased me, he thought I was a woman. H-he thought I was -- beautiful."

"Bakura," Zorc sighs. "Bakura is a fine server. He has never lied, not once, except for now, with you here. Why did Bakura hide your secret from me?"

"H--he was going to tell you," Ryou said, sounding more brave from only minutes before. "B--but he promised h--he would not if I s--slept with him."

"Hmm, that poor man suffered such desperation." Zorc cackles, scratching at his stomach. "He's too kind." That is when Zorc grew more serious. His eyes darken. "But he has done such greedy things, as well. Why should I show him mercy for hiding your secret?"

"Because it is my fault!" Ryou shouts. He stands to his feet, his legs were wobbly as ocean waves, but he made sure to force them to be stern. "I came in here! I begged for Bakura not to tell a soul!" Ryou bows forward, the torn robe just covering his front, leaving his behind bare. "I--if anyone should be punished, then that someone should be m--me."

So brave.

Zorc rubs at his chin, admiring Ryou's weak signs of power. The slave, though still afraid of Zorc, would willingly sacrifice his life to save Bakura's? Zorc had to question why. Could the boy possibly? Is it even possible?

"I must ask," Zorc said. "Why is it that you are so willing to lose your life? Why so desperate to plead for Bakura's own?" He could hear the little slave muttering. Zorc leans forward, a grin forming over his lips. "I'm sorry, I did not hear you. Could you say that again?"

"Because I love him!"

Ryou had not meant to shout. He covers his mouth as more tears freely flow from his eyes. He did not even want to believe his own words. Watching Zorc's not-so shocked expression, Ryou lowers his head, trying to keep himself together.

"Love?"

Peering up, Ryou notices a hint of interest in Zorc's eyes. Though the Lord always seemed interested in whatever any human said, this was the first time that a shiny twinkle glazed in those blood-red eyes. "You -- love Bakura?"

"My Lord," Jalal steps forward. "You are not going to allow this -- this slave's lies get to you? Look at what he's done!"

"Be silent!" Zorc orders. His claw extends, pointing straight at Jalal. It causes Jalal to stiffen, but the man holds his ground.

And just then, as if on cue, three large knocks echo from the large doors. Ryou and Jalal turn their heads, curious as to who may be standing behind that door. Quickly, Zorc ordered for Jalal to grab Ryou. Obeying orders, Jalal stands with Ryou in darkness as Zorc shouts, "Enter!"

The left door pushes open, and in enters Bakura.

"Bakura…" Zorc licks at his teeth, watching his greatest attendant bow before him. "You've returned."

"I have, my master," Bakura says. "Have you received the foreign gifts I've sent you?"

"Oh, indeed I have. They are quite beautiful," Zorc chuckles. "Thank you for thinking of me while away, Bakura."

Nodding his head, Bakura slowly lifts his head just an inch. "Anything for my master. But if you'd please, I am tired and would love to visit with my slave. I am sure she misses me."

"I'm sure she does," Zorc chuckles again. He moves in his seat, trying to hold in his excitement. What a joyous day this has been! "But before you go, Bakura, I must ask a question of you. You see, I've discovered a rat living on your floor of the dungeon, and I thought that perhaps you may know something of it." Rising his hand, Zorc makes a motion with his hand, which Jalal follows. Jalal comes out of the dark, holding the teary, naked Ryou in one hand.

Bakura's entire body intensifies. He stares, seeing his slave, nude, afraid, and in the arms of Jalal. "Ryou?"

"Bakura, I'm sorry!" Ryou cries. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Grunting, Jalal pushes Ryou forward, making the scared boy fall to his knees. He cries out, only seconds later to have Bakura rushing towards him. Bakura removes his robe, placing it over Ryou's bareness before taking the broken willow into his arms.

"Ryou," Bakura shouts. He holds his willow tight. His teeth begin to clench in rage. "What have you done?" Bakura's head slowly rises, all of Bakura's hatred staring straight at Jalal. "What have you done!"

"Relax," Zorc cuts in. "No harm was done to him. But I am rather disappointed, Bakura. You've done a very tragic thing." Zorc leans in, his grin widening. "You lied to your master."

"I--I…" Bakura could not answer his Lord. For the very first time, he sat there, speechless. All he wanted to do was keep Ryou in his arms, protected.

"Bakura, I'm sorry," Ryou whispers. "I tried begging for forgiveness. I begged for Zorc to punish me instead."

"No!" Bakura holds Ryou tighter, brushing at that lovely, snowy white hair. "No, I will not let him!"

"Why don't you just give up, Bakura?" Jalal asks, cutting in. "Ryou's secret is out, and you've grown to become a giant disgrace."

"J--Jalal, you…" Bakura glares over his enemy, his hate for the man increasing rapidly. "You fucking bastard! You've always wanted my job, ever since the beginning! You're nothing more but a pathetic, foolish, jealous man!"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous!" Bakura argues, coming to a stand with Ryou in his arms. "I know that you've been wanting my Ryou, ever since you first laid eyes on him!"

"How could you blame me, Bakura?" Jalal asks. He chuckles slightly. "Rye was such a beautiful young lady. I assumed Ryou was female. But yes, I assume I was a bit jealous of you, but not of your little slave, nor your pathetic job serving Zorc. I was jealous of your fortune."

"My fortune?" Bakura shakes his head. "I understand. I've always made much more than you. You want -- power? Is that it?"

Laughter is Jalal's answer. He shakes his head, and he slaps his knee. "Power has always been what I've wanted." Jalal glares, his image growing more and more sinister. "I've always been displeased with my work, and my poor wages. And when I met you -- oh, I just knew you'd be one of those to laugh in my face! And I was right! "

"But I knew that somehow I'd be able to get back at you! I knew that there'd be someway to -- to get this job! Because I deserve this job, much more than you do, thief! I fucking deserve it!"

"What?" Bakura questions, noticing Jalal's insanity rising. "All you want is my job?"

In the background, Zorc sat in silence, enjoying watching the two humans argue. It was a wondrous show, and it even further intrigued Zorc knowing that the puny, desperate Jalal wanted to work for him so damn badly. It makes Zorc laugh, and he only wished he had something to feed on as the show progressed.

"I deserve it!" Jalal yells, stepping forward. "I've been working in this business far longer than you. And you, you're nothing but a rotting, terrible thief! How could Zorc of chosen you? All you had to do was sneak into this dump hole, which I even was capable of doing, and yet you are the most talked about man in all of Kumal! All of the Lords know you, and all because you work for Zorc!"

"But when you took in Ryou, I was hoping for the worse to happen. And even when it does, Zorc still admires you!"

At this, Bakura's ears perk. He takes in all of Jalal's words, all of what the jealous-driven man was getting at. And it wasn't until that final sentence, not until Jalal broke in about Ryou, did Bakura grow furious. "You knew…"

Jalal rises a brow, giving his lips a lick. "What?"

"You knew," Bakura went on. "When you purchased Ryou, when you brought him here, when you made sure he looked his best. You wanted me to take him in. You wanted me to bring him to that party. You wanted Zorc to discover his secret because you -- you already knew that he was a man." Bakura shakes his head. "You've known since the start!"

Suddenly nervous, knowing that all eyes were on him, Jalal tries to think of something to say. "I…"

"You've known since the start!" Bakura shouts. "You made a deal with Ryou's father. He had told you about Ryou's secret, and paid you double to keep it secret."

"Yes, you are correct," Jalal sneers. "I knew! I fucking knew! And yes, I made that deal with Ryou's father! I promised to make sure that you chose Ryou because he looked so awfully gorgeous and beautiful. The moment your eyes met his, I knew you wanted him! What I had said, however, about him being off limits was true. How lucky was I for you to discover his secret?"

"I wanted to lead you on, but you did so for me! You fell for every one of my moves! And soon, Bakura, you'll be bowing before me!"

Bakura eyed Zorc through the corner of his eye. He could sense that his master was strongly angering, and yet Lord Zorc seemed so calm, sitting there listening on as Jalal shouted all he had planned to do to make sure Bakura was out of the picture. "You're mad…"

"I no longer care," Jalal chuckles. "How do you feel now, Bakura? How do you feel knowing that I've finally beaten you! And now that I have, I am going to kill you! I am going to kill you, and I am going to kill your precious, little bed toy!"

Jalal steps forward, his eyes wildly driven with insanity. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Me?" Bakura smirks, his eyes turning towards his master. "I'm not going to do a thing."

And as Jalal steps forward, he gasps in shock as a large blackness wraps over him. He struggles within Zorc's hand. Full of madness, he turns to Zorc, ordering the high Lord to release him. Zorc could only cackle manically, bringing Jalal close to his face. "You dare challenge me, pathetic human?"

"I am not the pathetic one!" Jalal continues to try forcing his way from Zorc's hand, pushing and smacking at the roughness as he eyes Bakura. "You! All I want is you! I want you dead!"

Bakura begins to step backwards. Ryou, shivering, keeps snug against Bakura's chest, watching with terror as Jalal is hovers just above Zorc's wide-open mouth.

"Goodbye Jalal," Zorc grins. "You're dismissed."

"No!" Jalal cries out, his eyes widening just enough before he falls into Zorc's awaiting mouth.

Chewing, the Dark Lord swallows, feeling the blood ooze down his throw. When he finishes swallowing, he turns to face Bakura, but the thief was gone. "Run! Run and flee, Bakura! But you will come back!"

Alone in his throne room, Zorc slowly chuckles, it increasing into a large cackle. His laughter echoes throughout the dungeon walls as from outdoors, the thief and his willow quickly ride off on the back of a dark chestnut mare.

-End Chapter 15-

Two more chapters to go. Please stay tuned for the rest!


	17. Reunited

**The Thief and his Willow**

**--**

**Chapter Sixteen: Reunited**

**--**

Ryou held on tight, never unwrapping himself from Bakura's waist as the two rode out of Kumal. They now were in a galloping stride, the horse tiring from the swiftness it had to encounter. They were in the cool desert, Bakura dressed in his kilt, his red robe wrapped over Ryou's body. They had had no time to run to Bakura's room to pack or redress. They immediately departed after watching Zorc devour Jalal whole.

He was weary, but Ryou forced himself to stay awake. He was interested in where Bakura was taking him. At the same time, he was just happy to be with Bakura again. He had missed the man so much. He missed Bakura's strong, tight muscles. He had missed Bakura's wonderful, natural rich scent. But most of all, which Ryou fully admits, is that he had missed Bakura's attitude.

After many minutes of silence, the chestnut mare finally comes to a stop. Ryou took a look around, noticing nothing but desert. The sky was just growing into nighttime, and there were few stars. There were some large, sedimentary rocks they had shaded behind.

As Ryou stays waiting on the horse, Bakura steps off. Turning around, Bakura takes Ryou around the waist, and he helps his willow to slide off. When all four feet are firmly placed on the ground, both men could only stare at the other, both trying to find something to say to the other. Ryou, feeling most vital, began to cry, pulling Bakura into a hug. The thief hugs him, making soothing sounds as he feels moist tears slide onto his chest.

"I--I was so scared," Ryou cries.

"It's alright, Ryou," Bakura coos. "It's over now. Jalal is gone."

Pulling from Bakura's chest, Ryou stares deeply up at the one he loves. Bakura, gentle as ever, brushes away his willow's tears. "What have I told you about crying?"

And Ryou found himself giggling. He hugs Bakura tighter, trying to hold back his sniffles. "I missed you."

Bakura frowns. He pushes Ryou off, and he sees confusion in Ryou's eyes. Smirking, Bakura takes Ryou's hand, and he leads him through the desert on foot. "Follow me."

Curious, Ryou follows, allowing Bakura to lead him through the cool sands. They walked for about five minutes, taking a short hike up a small, rocky dune. "Bakura, where…?" He looks on the other side, noticing a lit tent in the middle of nowhere. He turns to Bakura, full of puzzlement. "Bakura?"

"Just follow," Bakura orders. He continues to drag Ryou, making sure that he got down the other side of the dune safely. Once they've reached bottom, Bakura calls out, "Hey! I've brought someone to see you!" He saw the confusion in his willow's eyes, and he smiles, watching as the tent opens, and a man exits.

The man stood, smiling. Ryou stared in shock. His lips began to quiver, his knees shake. He stood there, staring at someone he has not seen in such a long time. Tears free themselves from his eyes, and Ryou, with such happiness in his heart, takes a step forward. "F--father?"

Fumio stood there, smiling at his dear son. He begins to walk forward, watching as his son begins to run towards him.

"Father!" Ryou shouts, breaking free from Bakura's grasp. He stumbles, but picks himself right back up as he runs into his father's awaiting arms. "Father! Father!" He cries, happily accepting his father's warm, wonderful arms.

Bakura stood behind, allowing the father and son to reunite. He was happy for them, watching as Fumio and Ryou enter the tent to catch up. Smiling, Bakura turns to fetch the horse.

--

After given new clothes to wear, Ryou sat talking with his father all evening. Fumio had fruits to feed Ryou and Bakura. It was mainly courtesy of Bakura, whom had given Fumio coins. Bakura, with his robe back on, sat in silence as the other two talk, laugh, and cry. Bakura takes a sip of water, eyeing Ryou that whole evening. He has never seen Ryou so happy.

Never.

It made Bakura feel happy, but it also made the thief sad.

By that time tomorrow, he'd be long gone, and his willow would be leaving with his father.

Bakura knew, though. He knew --

'_It's for the best_.'

--

Later that night, close to dawn, Ryou awoke in his sleep. He turns, hearing his father snoring. Ryou looked around for Bakura's sleeping form, but not seeing it, Ryou grew worried. He stands, and makes his way outside. As the cool, desert air touches his skin, Ryou looks around for the thief. He sees Bakura's horse, it standing next to another his father had purchased. So, the thief still must be around. And finally, Ryou spotted Bakura sitting atop the sand dune, facing the other direction.

Bakura sat, watching the sunset rising in the distance. His face seemed motionless, almost sad. He did not hear Ryou coming up the dune from behind. And he got startled at Ryou's touch when those adorable fingertips touched at his shoulder. "Bakura?"

"Ryou," Bakura shivers. "You startled me."

"I startled you?" Ryou snickers, and he takes a seat next to Bakura. "That surprises me."

Not speaking back, Bakura takes a sip of water from the leather canteen he held in his hand. Ryou, taking notice of Bakura's quietness, decides to do the speaking. "Father told me about what you said to him. He told me that you were right, and that he should not of treated me the way he did. He has accepted me as Ryou, and not as Rye."

"That's great," Bakura answers.

"And I have you to thank," Ryou said. Bakura turns to him. Ryou was smiling. The smile was angelic, satisfying. "Thank you, Bakura. Thank you for finding, and bringing my father back to me."

Bakura nods, and he takes another sip of his drink. He lowers his head. Many thoughts traveled through his mind. Many of which he knew he had to speak with Ryou about, though he wished he could not. It'd be difficult, but he knew he had to, and he had to now. "Ryou, I want you to promise me something."

"Hmm…?" Ryou turns to Bakura. He had been watching the sunset, its lovely oranges and pinks even widening his happiness.

"Ryou. Promise me that if your father gives you any more trouble, that you'll stand up for yourself, and be a man." Bakura asks this with a stern voice. He keeps his eyes fixed on Ryou, watching for any signs of befuddlement.

"Of course," Ryou said. "You've taught me to be strong, Bakura. I promise I will be. For you, and for father." Ryou turns his attention back on the sunset. "I can't wait until we travel. I want to take you to my old home, and show you where I once lived. It should be safe with you by mine and father's side. And we can find a house of our own, and grow old together…"

"Ryou…" Bakura sighs. His willow did not understand. "Ryou…"

"And maybe we could get a pet of some sort," Ryou giggles. "We could name her after one of my friend's from the kitchens."

"Ryou!" Bakura whispers sharply, grabbing Ryou by the wrist. His willow was startled by the grab, and he gives Bakura his full attention. "Ryou, listen to me. Y--you -- you're not my slave anymore. I--I'm letting you go. You're free." Bakura lets Ryou's wrist go, watching Ryou eye him suspiciously. "Don't you understand, Ryou? You and your father are to go without me."

With those words said, Ryou already felt his heart beginning to break. He shakes his head, going into a lovesick frenzy. "N--no. No, you can't mean it, Bakura! Of course you're coming with!"

"Ryou," Bakura sighs. "I cannot."

"Why!" Ryou shouts. He gets on his knees, turning to face the thief. He dares the thief using sadness, making sure that the thief could see all. "No! No! I won't go without you!"

"Ryou…"

"No!" Ryou pushes forward, wrapping his arms protectively around Bakura. "No-no-no!"

"Ryou, stop it!" Bakura tries pulling the willow off, but Ryou stuck to him like glue. "I must return to Lord Zorc. Do you understand? I am destined to lead a life as his attendant! If I do not, Ryou, he'll -- he'll haunt me forever, and I don't want you living with that." Ryou does not answer, and Bakura sighs at hearing sniffling. "I must go back."

"Then I'm going with you!" Ryou cries, hugging Bakura tighter.

"No, you're not," Bakura frowns. "Ryou, you are, at last, reunited with your father. You have to go with him. You'll be stuck in hell forever if you come with me."

"I don't care," Ryou weeps. "I am happy that my father is well, and alive. I am happy to have seen him. But if I must say goodbye to him in order to be with you, then so be it! Because -- because…" Ryou let's his heart spill. He allows all of his emotions to come tumbling out from the clutches of his stomach. "Because I love you!"

Bakura had known, yet he still was bedazzled by those memorable words.

_Ryou loves him_.

The only other time Bakura has found love was from his parents. Though ruthless thieves, he and his family still found love. And Bakura had lost that love long since. But, when he met Ryou, he had found him to be so attractive, so beautiful -- so fucking wonderful. And he had made Ryou his. Yet, Bakura regretted forcing Ryou into bed after learning of Ryou's true sex. He regretted ever making Ryou work in those disgusting kitchens, even if Ryou had made friends. He regretted ever not allowing Ryou to cry. The feelings, they were strong, new, and exciting. And deep in his heart, Bakura knew that -- yes, he loved Ryou.

The thief loves his willow.

He listens, listens as Ryou repeats, "I love you," over and over. Gently, Bakura wraps his arms around Ryou.

"Ryou," Bakura whispers. "Ryou, I love you, too."

Not sure if he had heard right, Ryou lifts his eyes, meeting Bakura's. "You do?"

Smiling, Bakura rubs at Ryou's hair. He nods his head. "Yes."

Even happier, Ryou moves his face closer to the thief's, gently speaking the thief's name before enlightening Bakura with a kiss.

The kiss, starting slow, began increasing. Ryou, with lips parted, allowed Bakura's tongue entry. Both tongues danced together in romantic ecstasy, enjoying the other's presence quite lovingly. Mixes of fruit scents filled the other as the two kissed. Bakura's strong arm pressed firmly against Ryou's back, his other hand resting against the cold sand as Ryou's arms found their way around Bakura's neck. The two would only pause to catch a breath, and only for a second before pushing back together, taking in sweet, short pecks before forcing in long, everlasting kisses.

As the kissing ends, as Ryou places his forehead against Bakura's own, as both rest, catching their breath, Ryou could only think one thought. "I won't let you -- go…"

Slowly, he stands to his feet. Bakura eyed him, watching Ryou stand before him. Bending down, Ryou takes Bakura's hands, forcing the thief to rise to his own feet. And ever softly, Ryou whispers, "Come." as he leads Bakura down the opposite side of the dune, down towards the awaiting rocks on the other side.

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Short chapter, I know. There is one more to follow. So do stay tuned.


	18. Epilogue: The Thief and his Willow

**The Thief and his Willow**

**--**

**Epilogue: The Thief and his Willow**

**--**

With robe and kilt thrown across the sandy floor, Bakura found himself leaning against the coolness of a rock. He keeps his eyes downward, watching in anticipation as his darling Ryou wraps a single hand around his aching hardness.

Ryou began slow, taking Bakura into his mouth with such ease, such lust. He could hear Bakura moan, and feeling Bakura quickly stiffen in his mouth makes Ryou's own body tingle. Ryou begins to suck on Bakura's member, slowly allowing Bakura to ride his mouth. Ryou moans into the taste, enjoying rolling his tongue over his lover's tip. He is awarded with satisfied grunts from Bakura. Briefly, Ryou disconnects his mouth from the cock, only to allow his tongue some alone time with the oozing tip.

As his willow takes him in again, Bakura wraps his hands around that angelic white hair. He rubs it, folding it into a ponytail as he is given pleasure. He smiles, moaning again feeling Ryou's teeth slide against his tip. He felt close to coming, but he kept his body controlled, slowly taking in as much pleasure as possible. He rubs Ryou's cheek, watching the willow bop his head up and down, satisfied with the taste of Bakura's cock.

Ryou's hands find themselves resting upon Bakura's legs, and shortly taking the thief by surprise as he plunges the cock as far into his mouth as possible. The massiveness inched against the back of his throat, causing Ryou to softly gag, but he kept it in, sucking as Bakura shivers from the extremity. Only a moment longer, Ryou removes his mouth from the cock, taking in a deep breath just as soon as it exits. Smiling, Ryou licks that hard stem up and down. He moves downward, sucking and tickling at the preciousness underneath that hard stem. This causes Bakura to leap, and he tugs hard on Ryou's hair.

Not able to take anymore, Bakura takes charge. He stands, forcing Ryou to stand with him. They lock into a passionate kiss, enjoying tasting the other as Bakura's hands rest against Ryou's soft cheeks. Continuing kissing, Bakura rubs his hands down, rubbing the long, cream-colored nightwear hugging Ryou's skin. Tugging at it, Bakura pulls it up, with Ryou helping by raising his arms. With it removed, both stood completely nude, running hands along the other as their tongues playfully lick the other.

Soon, Ryou lie over the comfort of Bakura's red robe. Bakura lie over him, their kissing continuing as Bakura's hands rub over Ryou's soft, light nipples. Lips meet neck as Bakura kisses along his willow, moving his way down that perfectly handsome body. He takes in a nipple, slowly sucking and licking as Ryou tenses up underneath him. Bakura continues licking down, tracing Ryou's adorable belly-button, until reaching his destination. He takes in his willow, kissing as gently as ever before.

Smiling, Ryou allows the sensation to please him. He leans his head back, and his eyes drift. He could feel Bakura's hot, larger tongue wrap over his own tip, and then gently bite down. Ryou's back arches at this, and he let's out a long, giggly moan. He looks upon his lover, watching the strong man bop up and down, enjoying the taste of Ryou's hardening member. Only seconds longer, Ryou's love finished sucking, and the thief inched back up Ryou's body, indulging Ryou with another set of kisses.

The kisses, Ryou knew, were much different from before. Never has time seemed so flowing, never so slow and perfect. They had always gone fast. Too fast. But now, Ryou saw the difference, and he saw what love could do to two people eagerly awaiting passion. This passion made Ryou happy. This passion was full of romance and love. No other types of sensuality could beat love, nor happiness.

_Ryou was very, very happy_.

Bakura, with his lips at Ryou's ear, asks for the willow to turn around. Ryou immediately does so, leaning into the ground as he balances on his knees and hands. Bakura is still above him, kissing at the back of Ryou's neck, and moving down the back. Bakura's hands never trailed off of Ryou's body, and they never stopped rubbing that soft, fragile skin. And as Bakura made his way down, he began to sensually trace his hands around Ryou's bottom: Bakura's final destination.

He rubs those cheeks, gently groping and rolling circles. He listens to Ryou's relaxed groans, giving Bakura his complete trust. Bakura was thankful, though unsure why. As his willow seemed fully prepared, Bakura was full of butterflies, and he was sure he understood why. When he first took Ryou as his own, he did so by force, and he could still see those terrified, saddened brown eyes. But he now gazed upon those same, brown eyes, and they were filled with lust and happiness. Bakura never thought he could bring such happiness to one person, and never had he imagined that that one person to be was this -- this perfect young man.

_Bakura only hoped he was doing this right_.

Pulling at those cheeks, Bakura slowly begins to lick at Ryou's entrance. He hears Ryou moan louder. As passionate as possible, Bakura inserts his tongue, feeling inside his willow. He moans as Ryou does, and taking out his tongue, Bakura licks at two fingers before gently easing them inside.

At the feeling, Ryou arches, but not forward. He smiles, arching into the feel of Bakura's double digits. He could feel himself wrap around them, and the squeezing caused absolute joy. Two digits soon became three, and Bakura allowed his fingers to pump in and out of Ryou, preparing the willow for what was to come.

The feeling was absolute bliss, and shortly afterwards Ryou began begging for Bakura. "P--please Bakura, make love to me. I w--want you." He sits further up on his hands and knees. He turns to Bakura, a silly grin on his face. "Please?"

Bakura had not needed to be asked twice. Just by the look in Ryou's eyes, Bakura felt fully prepared to give the one he loved the greatest sex he'd ever experience. Bakura removes his fingers, and positioning his mouth over that adorable hole, he lets a good size of saliva drip, preparing some lubricant to make entering easier.

Smiling at Ryou, Bakura takes his member, and ever gently, he enters until completely engulfed by Ryou's inner walls. Both give out loud, heavenly moans. And once completely within his lover, Bakura leans forward, wrapping his arms around Ryou's smaller form.

He begins. He starts slow, so not to hurt Ryou. Ryou made noises beneath him, half of the time they were moans. Other times they came out as squeaks from the different positioning. Bakura took his sweet time, knowing very well he'd stay hard just from Ryou's adorable sounds. As he progressed, so did his speed, and shortly he was easily rocking, sliding in and out of Ryou. Beneath him, Ryou moaned happily with each thrust, and with arms wrapped neatly over Ryou's waist, Bakura could feel his willow's throbbing cock lifting and touching at his arm with each thrust.

As seconds passed, Bakura's speed increased. He and Ryou shared explicit moans and words of lust. Between thrusts, Bakura found himself leaning over, tilting Ryou's head to surprise the willow with a series of short, sweet kisses. Their tongues danced together with every pound.

With time passing, Ryou lie with his back against robe and sand. Bakura rested over him, thrusting in and out. Ryou had wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and the thief welcomed those arms as he kept leaned in, both of their faces touched as their love-making continued onward. They moved faster, but both still filled with such lust and passion.

The willow gazes with such joy into Bakura's own. He smiles at Bakura, earning a smile back. They touch lips again, romantically kissing as Bakura begins pounding faster. And that is when Ryou felt it.

"Uh," he groans. He pulls from the kiss, suddenly having wide eyes. "Oh--Bakura, right there! Right there!"

Satisfied, Bakura plunges repeatedly, constantly in the same position. He hit at Ryou's G-spot perfectly, causing his willow's eyes to brighten with every slightest movement. Each thrust made Ryou moan louder, and Bakura instantly noticed that Ryou was drawing close to orgasm.

"Right there," squeaks Ryou. "Right there! Oh--right there!" And then, with his arms tightly wrapped around Bakura, with his legs firmly wrapped around Bakura's waist, Ryou releases. He screams his lover's name, watching as Bakura, too, orgasms. Ryou could feel the warmth filling him, and he slowly rests against the earth, bringing Bakura into a tight hug.

Touching foreheads, the two men meet each other's gaze, and for once, both smile at the other. Both were completely satisfied.

Ryou places a kiss on Bakura's cheek. He softly whispers, "I love you," into Bakura's ear.

"I love you," Bakura replies.

They stay that way, not moving until the sun has fully risen into the sky.

--

Bakura finishes packing, and he sets a final pouch over his horse. He watches Ryou. The willow was helping his father pack up, and Bakura smiles seeing Ryou and Fumio laughing and hugging. Turning around, Bakura grabs a final item, his canteen, before turning back to find Ryou jogging over to him.

Keeping a stern expression on his face, Bakura softly asks, "Are you sure?"

"Don't ask me that again," Ryou smiles. He hugs Bakura gently. "Please, Bakura. I belong with you."

About to answer, Bakura is interrupted by Fumio's presence. Fumio puts out his hand, taking Bakura's in a handshake. "I thank you for protecting my son. And I apologize for all of the trouble he and I have caused you. Promise me that you'll take very good care of him?"

"I promise," Bakura nods. "But, aren't you sad?"

"I am sad," Fumio turns to his son. "I may never see him for the rest of my life. However, I am thankful to have seen him this final time. I am glad he is alive, well, and in your care."

"Father," Ryou said, hugging his father tight. Fumio hugged back, whispering his son the best before breaking the hug apart.

Waving, Fumio turns and heads for his own horse. Bakura and Ryou stand, watching as Fumio gives them one final smile before riding off into the distance.

--

Ryou held tight to his now lover. He grew weary on the ride back, and had fallen asleep for some time. But not long after Bakura nudges him awake.

"Ryou," Bakura said, with much nervousness. "Ryou, we're here…"

Ryou looked towards the entrance of Zorc's domain. He stares on as Bakura removes himself from the horse. Then, Bakura helps Ryou down, and he takes his willow's hand. "Ryou, we know where your father is heading. You can always change your mind, and I will gladly take you to your father."

"I am with you," Ryou smiles. "Bakura, I love you. I want to be here, with you. And if Zorc will allow me, I want to be partner's with you."

"Ryou…" Bakura smirks. "You want to be my partner?"

"I could be good at picking beautiful females," Ryou leans into Bakura. "After all, I am a woman at heart."

The two walk, side by side, hand in hand. The dark, candlelit hallways brought back past memories. Memories of their first encounter. Memories of their first sexual touch. Memories of how they had fallen in love. The future would be difficult to follow, but both Bakura and Ryou already know one great thing.

_They'll always have each other_.

They stare ahead, watching as those doors to Zorc's domain inch closer and closer. Both men were nervous, both full of worry. Neither expected what to happen once they walk through those doors. They reach those doors, still holding hands.

Bakura looks down at his love, smirking. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ryou answers. "I am ready."

As Bakura gives three loud knocks, both the thief and his willow do nothing but stare at the other as they are answered with a huge, "Enter!" from Lord Zorc.

And together, both the thief and his willow enter.

-**End**-

I would like to thank the following for reading and reviewing: **millenniumthief, chrono-contract, Onix-21, I., abibliophobia, CoCoBookmark, Kairai66, SyberiaWinx, BlueMoon Goddess, Nasusi, IIamaglamasama, and iShiznitch.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I would also like to thank all those who read and review my story now that it is complete! Please look forward to my next story, starring Seto and Katsuya, coming soon. I have no title for it yet, but the plot is underway and I've began typing it.**

**Please review!**

**SasatheShy **


End file.
